Dig Me Out
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky is split in two...in many ways. Story centers on Transgenderism and Gender Dysphoria. Rated T. Do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Yes another story. I know. Ha!**

 **This story has been in my head for a few days and won't leave. Its short but as usual it will get longer.**

 **I always wondered what if Dave were transgender? So this is what came out. Honestly I don't really know the direction I wanna go for this story. I guess we will see when I continue it. :)**

 **I have some ideas. The title comes from Kelly Osbourne's song "Come Dig Me Out". To be honest not in love with the title name. It may change soon. But for now this is the title.**

 **Also this was inspired by another story on this site. I cannot remember the name but if I do I'll give credit to that person. But our stories are a lot different. That was a one shot. This will be a full story with twists and turns. If you like it, Please let me know if I should continue. Thank you! :)**

 **Thank you to my support! :)**

 **You all rock!**

 **One thing to note for now. This is completely AU. What happened in season 3 to Dave doesn't happen in this story.**

 **Ok I think that's all.**

 **Enjoy! Be kind.**

Chapter 1

"David! I know you hear me! Get up! Now! You're gonna be late!"

"I'm up, Ma! I'm up."

He groans. Another day. Just another day to get by. One more day. One more day of pretending.

"I hate school, she knows I have trouble in that place. Why does she make me go? Dave speaks to himself as he mentally prepares himself for the day ahead of him. It's the same for Dave every morning and every day. Toss and turn all night with nightmares and hardly get sleep. Check. Wake up. Check. Refuse to get out of bed for a good twenty minutes. Check. Face the inevitable that is his life and pretend like he doesn't want to crawl in a ditch and stay there. Check. Now all that was left was to go to the mirror to brush his teeth, brush his hair, get dressed and wipe the tired from his eyes and that was even a chore for Dave. He's so tired. His brain is practically mush. The nights are the worst. His head fucks with him.

He's not even gonna shower. No point. He doesn't like what he sees when he's not fully clothed. All his eyes see is a big fat blob of nothing. He is nothing. He's numb. He hates it. The longer he goes without bathing the less angry he will feel. Although eventually, he thinks to himself that he will have to take one soon. Just not today. He can't face his body. It hurts too much.

Dave stretches and yawns feeling and even hearing every muscle in his tired body crack and ache. He's young. He wasn't supposed to feel old and tired.

After he does that, Dave goes in his bathroom, switches the light on and looks in the mirror. He hates it. Absolutely hates the growing dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been happy for a very long time. He can't say why. On the outside the world thinks he's happy all because he fakes a smile like the best of them.

Some days are better than others. This is not one of those days. Today feels like he's being sucked down a dark hole and he can't breathe.

He hates it.

"Dave!"

Dave hears his mother and he quickly pulls himself out of his thoughts to answer her. Like the trained son she wanted.

"Yes Ma!"

"Boy! If you don't get down here now! I'm gonna leave!"

She screams. She means it too. Dave mom is a perfectionist. Always on time. Never late.

Dave groans loudly then answers her.

"I'm coming!" He says as he quickly puts on whatever clothes are scattered on his floor. Then as he's done tying his shoes he quickly goes back to the mirror and takes one final hard look at what he sees. It nearly brings him to tears.

"This isn't me. This body isn't mine". He whispers quietly as a single tear slips out his left eye.

He quickly gathers himself, shakes off those feelings, throws on a fake smile and it as if he wasn't hollow inside. At least that's what he told himself.

Dave shuts off his bathroom light and goes downstairs to face the unknown day. His impatient mom already waiting in the car.

 **AN: Thank you soooo much for reading. :)**

 **Let me know if this is good enough to continue or if you wanna** **read more. I apologize if there are mistakes. I tried to fix them all. Please review. Be kind. Have a Nice Day! -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **Thank you all for the support! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **Yay 2 followers! Im sooooo happy! Wooooo!**

 **On to the story, This starts where chapter 1 ended. I wanted to focus more on Dave and his struggles. Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are in this chapter. This is officially my first time writing for Rachel. I hope you like it. And I just wanna say one thing I love Rachel but I see the old Rachel behaving this way. :)**

 **Also I changed Dave's mom name from my other stories so no one gets confused.**

 **Azimio makes an appearence as well. Since the first chapter I'm slightly more sure where this is going so thank you all for your patience. :)**

 **I also decided most characters will have small parts but these are the main characters. Read below. In no particular order:**

 **Dave Karofsky**

 **Azimio Adams**

 **Maggie Karofsky (My OC)**

 **Quinn Fabray**

 **Mr. Shue**

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **Rachel Berry**

 **Sam Evans**

 **Santana Lopez**

 **Matt Rutherford**

 **That's pretty much all main characters for now.**

 **I tried to catch all my spelling errors.**

 **I think this is all for now.**

 **Enjoy! Please review! Please be kind. :)**

Chapter 2

"Dave is that really what you are wearing? And what is that smell?" Maggie Karofsky, Dave's mother scruffs up her nose and sours her face as she stares at her son waiting an answer.

Dave tries his best to ignore his mother by keeping busy going through his back pack pretending to prepare himself for the day.

When Maggie doesn't get an answer from her son, she continues digging in on her son's appearence. She thought she was helping. Little to her knowledge, she was doing more damage than good. But Dave just let her.

"You would look so much better if you actually cared how you appear to the world. Honestly sweet heart... _THAT'S_ the outfit you chose?! Really? A white shirt and blue jeans. Predictible Dave". She continues to gripe as Dave continues to ignore. It was best to let her talk than talk back and have a big argument over nothing. Dave learned over the years to just let his mom speak. It was easier that way.

But that doesn't mean her words didn't hurt him. This wasn't the first time she commented on the way the young jock looked, being a perfectionist and very precise Dave just couldn't wear normal clothes. They _HAD_ to fit his mother's standards which were impossible to meet. If they didn't meet her quota he never heard the end of it. She didn't allow Dave to express himself freely. It had to be all about her. It seemed whatever Dave did to please her was never good enough. So he stopped trying.

Once mother and son pull up to the parking lot of McKinley High school and park Dave wastes no time and nearly flies out the car ignoring his mothers calls. Dave couldn't take his mom anymore. He wanted to get as far away from her as he possibly could.

The early morning sun casting a dark foggy cloud over mother and son.

As the morning wore on and on Dave found it difficult to concentrate in all his classes. He kept mostly to himself the whole day. He couldn't bother to pretend he cared. Who the hell cares about Geography anyway?

Dave usually messed with Glee club every morning, throwing slushies in the nerds faces. This was the Dave Karofsky the whole school knew and feared. But for the past few weeks Dave didn't have that energy anymore. So now instead of being a bully everyone feared, he kept his head low and out everyone's way and he didn't understand why either.

He used to love putting fear into people... But now? Things were different and he wasn't sure why. He convinced himself that messing with Glee club was old but something in him knew there was more to the story. He didn't have the energy to that find out that reason. He hated how the Glee club could be themselves and act as if all problems in the world can go away if you just sing about it. It irked Dave. Dave was a realistic kid. He knew that wasn't how the world worked. The world is fucking cruel place and you can't just turn a blind eye to your problems by belting out Katy Perry. He wanted to give the glee club a dose of reality.

Dave was lost in thought in the hallways trying to find his locker in a sea of teenagers when the most annoying shrill voice can be heard a few feet from Dave. Dave knew who's voice that was. Everyone knew _THAT_ voice. Dave turned around to notice that it was none other than Rachel Berry.

It was kinda hard to miss Rachel Berry's voice. She made sure her loud voice was known. Dave despised that voice. It was one of those moments that the jock wished he had a slushy in his hand just to shut her up.

"Mr. Shue doesn't understand my talent! I feel like I'm being ignored! Its not fair! Everyone in this school knows I'm a star! I have star potential that goes far beyond meat and potatoes Ohio! I'm destined for great things. Mr. Shue isn't letting my star shine bright."

Dave hears Rachel go on and on and on pouting about her glee club and wonders why if she's so unhappy there that she doesn't just quit. Then Dave hears another voice that makes him smile and he's not sure why and doesn't care but there he is smiling. The world really has gone crazy if this person makes him smile.

"Honey, Mr. Shue sees you're very talented but... Honey I say this with love. Its that mouth! You never shut it. And you always demand solos. Ease up and I'm sure Mr. Shue will give you a chance to shine like the star we all know you're destined to be. Give others a chance to find out who they are." Kurt Hummel says with a gleam in his eye that Dave can't help but smile more at Kurt Hummel. Dave watches as Rachel's eyes go big and mouth go even wider in shock. She looks betrayed, then suddenly her hands go on her hips popping her hip out slightly. Dave lost suddenly on her body language slowly puts his hand on his hip, popping slightly his left hip out just as Rachel was doing. He couldn't help it. No one was paying him any attention as he was lost in doing whatever this was. They were all in there own world and apparently so was Dave.

"Rachel don't look at me like I just stole Fanny Brice from you. You know I'm right." Kurt says as Rachel flips her hair off her shoulder as Dave mimicks her motions. Two glee clubbers weren't aware of Dave's presence either.

 _Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Dave doesn't hear what Rachel's response was because the school bell quickly drew him out of his trance.

Everyone scurries like ants to there next class as Dave is frozen trying to figure out what the hell just happened. That wasn't normal but yet he felt at home copying Rachel. He felt free, confused, anger all rolled into one.

He never felt more alone in his life. After five more minutes Dave realized where he was finally and hurried off to class. Tears threatening to fall but never did.

.

The rest of the school day was a real blur for Dave Karofsky. Sleep deprevation was finally catching up to him and he couldn't stop yawning. His body ached and he didn't know how he got through the rest of the day but he did. He laughed and goofed off with his jock friends when he needed to. It was social protocol for a jock like Dave to act a certain way around his friends. So that's what he did, goofed off and acted like he wasn't falling apart inside. He couldn't go to any of his friends for his problems like Rachel went to Kurt for hers. His friends weren't like the glee club and that was another thing Dave envied. He wanted someone to understand. Anyone. But that was never going to happen.

His social status as a jock stud would never allow him to act like a human being. He would be shunned for it. He would be shunned and casted out for a lot of things.

By the time the afternoon rolled around Dave was glad, estactic even to be going to football practice. He liked football, he wasn't in love with the sport but he learned he could lose himself out on the field and all his problems at home and school would go away when he was out there. It was very freeing for him.

After several drills and practice. It was over for a sweaty dirty Dave. He really didn't want to take a shower because that would mean his streak of not showering would be over but he knew that his mom would kill him if he brought dirt in her car. He had no other options then. Dave sucked it up and headed straight for the locker room. His plan was to get in, scrub his body as fast as he could and get out. That was it.

Dave a few inches from the door with a towel in hand about to go in when he was stopped by another well known voice. Dave put on a fake wide smile. He didn't want to deal with this person, he just wanted to shower and leave. Was this too much to ask?

"Yo, Dave! Where you think you going, playa?" Azimio loudly speaks clapping Dave on the shoulder steering him away from the locker door. Dave was confused by Azimio's actions but let his body be steered away.

"I'm gonna shower. What the fuck does it look like?' Dave was annoyed at this point wanting to know why he was being stopped. Azimio takes one good look at Dave and surprises Dave.

Azimio busts out laughing! Full on loud laughter. Dave didn't find anything funny about this. Dave stayed quiet until Az was finished.

Wiping happy tears from his eyes Az continues.

"Not in there you not! Unless you trynin' to take a peek at Fabray's tig o' bitties! You sly ass mutha fucker!" Azimio again busts out laughing as Dave arches his eyebrows in confusion until he looks at the door and he what he sees not only shocks him but terrifies him as well. On the door it read " **Girl's Locker"**.

Dave felt sick, he wasn't really paying attention to anything. He really didn't know he was about to head in the girl's room. But at the same time his body felt it was natural to be in there. Dave wanted to scream, cry and throw up. He was so confused.

Dave snapped out his thoughts and again acted like it was nothing.

"Oh, shit dude! I wasn't paying attention. I'm a dumb ass." Dave tries to laugh off the sick feeling in his stomach. Azimio never noticed how nervous his friend seemed.

"Uh huh! Don't try to act like you wasn't trying to get some in the girl's room! You think you slick! You ain't slick bitch! I see you!' Another round of Azimio's laugh and Dave swallows the lump in his throat to laugh it off with his best friend. But nothing about this was funny to Dave. This was alarming to him.

"All right! All right! Whatever you say bitch. Lets go get your stinky ass in the right shower."

 _What's wrong with me?_ Dave thinks as Azimio drags Dave's shell shocked body away from the door. Dave turns his head feeling sad and confused as the girl's locker room got smaller and smaller the further they left. More confused and heart broken then ever Dave felt the unshed tears in his eyes.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading. Next chapter should be up soon. I'll try to post as soon as possible. Please Review. Be kind. Have a Nice Day!-Ilovesmesomegleex3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you to everyone who supports me! :)**

 **Thank you to my betareader Umbrella0326, who helped me A LOT with this chapter. Credit goes to him as well. Thank you! Luv you! ;)**

 **Thank you to toriorangeflower for reviewing the last chapter. You are very sweet! :) Thank you! Glad you like this. Your review made me smile. :)**

 **And finally... Yay! 3 followers! You all rock! :-)**

 **On to the story, I have gotten several questions about Dave, so I'll just answer now. Yes this is a story about Dave being a transgender female. This is just the beginning for Dave's journey; keep this in mind when you read. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

 **This story is about acceptance and love. And the journey it takes for a lot of people to get there. This isn't meant to be offensive or anything like that. Please remember that also when you read this.**

 **Also I have thought a lot about it. Although Dave and Kurt are tagged together, they will just be friends. I wanted them together, at first but decided something else for Dave. This will be a Kurtofsky friendship. Dave WILL end up with someone. Who you ask? THAT I'm keeping to myself for now. You will have to wait to read to find out. :)**

 **But that's WAAAAY later. :)**

 **I wanted to focus more and Dave and his mom.**

 **Oh one more thing, Paul Karofsky is only mentioned once in this chapter. But he's important to the story. More on where Paul is later.**

 **Ok I think that's all. Thank you all again. I hope you like this. Please review. Be kind. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Slam!_

An angry Dave Karofsky just returned from taking out the kitchen garbage. The kitchen door paid the price for his resentment that crisp Saturday morning and he didn't regret it. Until his mother, who was nestled comfortably in the living room, heard it.

"David Alan Karofsky!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, _MOTHER_!"

"Don't slam the door! As big as you are, you could bring down the house!"

 _GEE THANKS…BITCH._

Dave didn't outwardly react. Instead, he listened to his mother, who was in the living room, chuckle at her little joke. Since it was just the two of them in their house now (and had been for a couple of years), it was easy to overhear a lot. Quite a lot, in fact. But that didn't stop his annoyance over that fact, including his mom's dumb joke.

He almost escaped. He rounded the corner out of the kitchen and tried to walk quickly by. But, of course, his mom saw him.

"David!"

He sighed and called out to her. "Yeeeees?!"

"Did you put a new garbage bag in the container?"

He had several options here. He could've gritted his teeth together, pursed his lips, slammed his eyes shut, yelled a response…. The list literally could've gone on and on. So, he just picked one and went with it.

"Nooooo!"

"Well, hop on it Dave!" And then, her voice turned sweet. "And after you do that, I only have one more small thing for you to do. So, get on it."

Hope. Hope is a dangerous thing. Dave knew what his mom said, but what he and she referred to as 'small things' could vary wildly. Regardless, he turned around and marched back into the kitchen. With a little snarl out of his mouth, he yanked open the drawer below the kitchen sink, opened a new bag, shook it open, and relined the garbage container. Dave was done before he was ready to face his mother's final task. So, Dave softly closed the sink's drawer and slowly turned around. He knew, he _JUST_ knew that his mother's 'small thing' wouldn't be small. But he could hope. He _COULD_.

Dave took one step towards the living room and came to an abrupt halt. He anticipated a question that would come out of his demanding mother and decided to take action. Turning around, he flipped the faucet and washed his hands. In retrospect, he knew this was the appropriate thing to do and quickly squashed any thoughts of rebelliously _NOT_ washing his hands. But in the end, he just did it to avoid any conflicts.

With a heavy sigh, he closed the faucet and wiped his hands dry. Looking up, he noticed the backyard possibly needed mowed. And weeded. And the garden could use some work. And the dilapidated grapevine needed repairs. And the porch swing could be tightened. And the old tire swing-

He quickly looked away. Dave just couldn't think about that right now. He was already struggling with so much with his mother. But he did surprise himself with one thing. As he threw away his used paper towel, he noticed that his fingernails could use a trim. Maybe even a buff. Dave scowled a little, wishing he'd bought that manicure set the other day. And a smooth coat of clear fingernail polish would've made his nails look so pretty.

Dave came to a complete halt. With widened eyes, he opened the sink drawer to throw away his towel and then unintentionally slammed the drawer shut.

"Fuck." Dave muttered. He rested his hands momentarily on the sink and closed his eyes. There was something about his mother that day that just wouldn't leave his mind. He struggled to tolerate her and he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Anticipating another lecture about slamming doors and drawers, he turned and left the kitchen, heading towards the living room. It was like a convict going to the gas chamber.

Dave got one step into the living room before his mother looked up, smiled, and set her newspaper down on the sofa.

"So I-"

"Thank you Dave, for washing your hands. That was very considerate. And you didn't even have to be _TOLD_ to do it!"

 _GEE THANKS YOU PATRONIZING, LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, PAIN IN THE ASS BITCH!_

"You're welcome." Dave politely said, taking a seat in the rocking chair across from her. "So, what's the other thing you want me to do?"

Maggie slowly clasped her hands together and sat up a little. "Dave, I want you to know how much I appreciate you."

Dave blinked. Twice. "Huh?"

"Well," she began. She turned her head to the left, dramatically sighed, and turned back to him. "Well, it's just the two of us now Davey."

Dave said nothing. He kept his eyes on her, mouth slightly open.

"You know," she gently began, "when your father left us," Dave's mouth closed, fighting off his inner rage, "he left me with the burden of raising you."

Dave's eyes widened, but still said nothing. Maggie seemed to pick up on Dave's feelings, though.

"Oh sweetie! That doesn't mean _YOU'RE a_ burden. Oh no, not at _ALL_!" She turned to the left again and then right back to him. "It's HARD being a parent. And I wanted to set a good example, both for you and…your father."

 _SO IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN THE ASS ABOUT MY WEIGHT, MY CLOTHES, MY SIZE, MY…EVERYTHING?!_

But still, Dave said nothing, eyes glued on his apparently sincere mother.

"I know, Dave, I just _KNOW_ that you think I'm hard on you."

"You're fine, mom." Dave replied, glancing to the left.

"Oh Daaaveeeey!" she wailed. She reclined further back on the sofa, lifting her hand to her forehead. "I just know you can be the person I _KNOW_ you are."

Dave's head immediately dropped. A million thoughts about her observation collided into a collage that would make Pablo Picasso envious. He folded his hands on his lap, struggling to handle his mother's words. Dave repeatedly and nervously turned his clasped hands on his lap, _AGAIN_ noticing how just a touch of finger nail polish would-

"Mom! It's OK. It really is."

She looked doubtful. "It is?"

Dave scratched his head and looked to the right. "So, what did you want me to do?"

She shook her head, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and sympathy. Dave hated that look. It was the look of someone who would eternally disapprove of anything he did. In the end, Maggie simply shrugged.

"Go clean," she began, grabbing the newspaper and further shaking her head, "the hallway closet. It stinks."

Dave's eyes widened. "The whole thing?!"

By then, the newspaper was opened wide, completely covering her face. "Yes, Dave. The whole thing."

"But what do you-?"

"Just go clean it, Dave. Sweep, dust, reorganize…the works."

His eyes furrowed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Dave. Closet. Now. And don't come out until you're ready."

The unintentional double entendre in her words shook him to the core. And he surprised himself by being grateful that the newspaper blocked the look on his face. Quickly, he left the living room, headed towards the hallway closet.

Each step down the hall seemed to push the gloom and doom in his teenaged heart. He left the living room with a mixture of annoyance and gratitude. Sure, he was being put to work again, but his mother's words shook him so hard, so violently, that he was grateful she didn't see it.

But she could probably empathically feel it.

It creeped him out.

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway where the house's main closet stood. He stared at the five-paneled door, cognoscente that his feelings were distracting him from _HIM_. From his _LIFE_. So, he reminded himself of what Azimio would sometimes say to him in situations similar to this – 'suck it up!'

Dave opened the closet door and immediately realized his mother was right. The closet simply stunk. Badly. The heavy dust and possibly moldy smell almost made his breakfast come back up.

A few minutes went by as he absent-mindedly grabbed the necessary items to effectively clean the closet – bucket, dust rags, mop, etc. He couldn't hold back the sigh with the annoying task at hand. But Azimio's words seemed to haunt him and Dave Karofsky got to work.

At first, he didn't mind. He turned the closet's light on, seeing an array of winter clothes, boxes, family heirlooms, etc. Dave could even take a little pride in his job, as he wiped down a couple of vases, swept the shelves and floor. Unfortunately, he sneezed from dust and mold exposure.

"Davey!" Maggie called out from the living room. He could even hear her newspaper being set aside.

"I'm fine, Mom! It's just…very dusty."

"You're telling me!" And then, his mom laughed as Dave could hear the newspaper being opened back up. He even thought he heard her chuckle a little.

Regardless, Dave got back to work. And as he reached for a shoebox, the Karofsky photo album nearly fell off! But thanks to his innate athletic and reaction skills, he caught it before it fell to the floor. He even smiled a little as he stabilized the opened album. And just before he closed it, something caught his eye.

Staring back at him was a family portrait from several Christmas's ago. He was in an adorable Santa Claus outfit and couldn't have been older than twelve. His smiling parents were behind him, each with a hand delicately placed on his shoulder. And, of course, the standard, beautiful Christmas tree anchored the portrait. His parents looked so stunning with their smiling and truly happy selves.

But something struck him as odd about the photograph. The gorgeous tree, the happy parents, the bright lights…and a devastating frown on Dave's face.

In the photograph, everything seemed perfect. Even the new football in Dave's hand seemed to take a life of its own.

But that frown. That goddamn frown. He struggled to remember the moment, which only happened four or five years ago. Why couldn't he remember that scene very well? Dave cocked his head to the left and then to the right, trying his hardest to remember what was happening in that Christmas photograph. Taking a few steps back, he leaned against the wall as he continued to study that seemingly happy image. Dave almost gave up on it until he happened to glance at the photograph beside it.

But this one was different. His father was sitting, holding up his beer in one hand and his other arm propped on the bar. Dave chuckled at the image, loving to see the smile on his dad's face that faded soon after that holiday.

 _DAD LOOKS SO HAPPY IN THAT BAR THAT-_

Dave nearly dropped the album.

That bar. That bar. That _BAR_.

Bar.

BAR.

Dave's eyes opened impossibly wide. The album began to shake. Dave remembered that family portrait. He finally remembered….

Bar.

BAR.

Bar…bie.

Barbie.

Barbie!

In that photograph, which felt like it happened a million years ago, Dave remembered that he wanted a Barbie doll, but instead got a football. In fact, he couldn't remember which was worse – the fact that he didn't get the doll, OR that he didn't have the courage to ask for one. So, as he stood there staring into his past, David Karofsky struggled to fight back tears.

 _WHO AM I?_

Sighing, he closed the album and the past. The future lied ahead and he couldn't stand looking at the disappointed, sad boy in the photograph. It was like that boy wasn't him.

And just when he put the album back on the shelf, that's when he noticed there was a beautiful, mahogany box right beside it. He started to reach for it and then came to a complete halt. He turned his head towards the hall, extending his eyes and ears towards the living room. At first he heard nothing. But after a long moment, he heard his mother turning the page in the newspaper.

The coast was clear.

Dave pulled the box down and opened it. What was inside both astonished and excited him. A vast array of beautiful jewelry greeted him – earrings, necklaces, rings, etc. And all of this stunning finery was just sitting in the closet, away from his mother and away from the world. Dave just couldn't believe it. His mouth opened a little and his eyes widened. He slowly tussled the box to one hand and used the other to delicately handle each item with such care.

And then, something caught his attention. A stunning, peridot necklace with a gold chain was just sitting in this forgotten box. Slightly panting, he gently grabbed the necklace and haphazardly placed the box back on the shelf. One hundred percent of his attention was on this necklace. He turned it over and over in his hand and then held it up to the light.

His eyes widened even further. It wasn't peridot. It WAS emerald.

Dave smiled for the first time that day.

After glancing down the hall to make sure he was alone, he unhooked it and excitedly put it on. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he dreamily looked down at the emerald, encased in a silver-like frame.

Dave smiled. A wide, comforting, _HAPPY_ smile. He absolutely loved the necklace.

And then, he heard the newspaper rustling! Quickly, he removed the necklace and was about to put it back when he heard fast footsteps!

"David?"

He turned towards his mother's voice, encasing the necklace in his large right hand.

"What?"

His mother appeared at the end of the hall. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dave answered with a touch of annoyance. "I'm cleaning the closet."

"Well," she started, hands now on her hips, "I haven't heard anything down there. Are you sneaking away to do something else?"

"No mom!" He reached for the broom. "See? I'm working."

"OK, OK. Just get back to work now."

"Alriiiiight!"

She half-smiled and left the hall. Dave put the necklace in his pocket. And with broom in hand, he turned and saw a small mirror in the closet. There was some dust covering the mirror but that didn't matter to him. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it up to his throat. He stared at himself with wonder and happiness. And right then, he came to a realization – something that would both confuse and oddly satisfy him. He smiled, and frowned. And then he smiled and frowned again. He finally understood. FINALLY.

 _OH MY GOD…..I'M A WOMAN._

 **.**

 **AN: Thank you for reading. x3 -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Everyone!**

 **Well we're at that stage, everybody - we're digging deeper into what it means to be transgendered and have Gender Dysphoria. TONS of research was done for this part of the story and I'm not out to offend anyone.**

 **In this chapter we have Mr. Shue, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and even Finn.**

 **I'd like to thank my brother for his support for this chapter. Thank you helping with the ending. :)**

 **Also love to thank everyone for reading! :)**

 **Thank you Umbrella0326 for being my betareader! :) Ur awesome! ;)**

 **Enjoy! Please be kind.X3**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

Chapter 4

He didn't know what to do with this revelation. But there it was and it made sense. Dave was struggling to cope with this. It was comforting, confusing, depressing, frightening and yet, OK all rolled into one gigantic feeling.

It really did make sense; Dave hating his body, mimicking Rachel in the halls and countless girls, wanting a manicure set and Barbie's and lastly going into the girls locker room. His body wanted this.

He felt natural doing all this. He felt safe... He never felt so alone in his life. This...thing, feelings rather were always inside Dave Karofsky. Clawing at him for years.

BUT WHY NOW? WHY AM I JUST FIGURING THIS OUT NOW?

Dave wonders as he stares at the night sky in his bedroom window. It was late and Dave couldn't sleep. How could he? Not with so much he just discovered.

After Dave cleaned the closet earlier that day his mom made him do several more chores around the house until dinnertime. She said only clean the closet. That was it. As usual with Maggie and everything she did, she changed her mind and made Dave do more. Dave said nothing and did as he was told.

Dave barely acknowledged his mom's existence at the dinner table thinking heavily about his discovery. She never noticed. Maggie Karofsky never notices anything around her once she opens her mouth. If she did she would've noticed her son's odd behavior his far off distant stare, twitchy hands.

But yet again Maggie only cared about herself. At least that's what Dave thought. She always put her first all the time. Why should Dave think any different?

After dinner was over and Dave cleaned the kitchen he went to bed early. Or at least to his room early. He couldn't concentrate on homework or his friends or even his friends on Facebook.

He was freaked out. Dave's thoughts ran a mile a minute. At first he thought he was gay. It made sense to him. He always knew he liked guys. He never told anyone of course. It was there. The feeling was always there. He even kissed Kurt that time in the locker room so he was sure he was gay. That wasn't something he was proud of. This was different though. Dave never felt like he fit anywhere, including school and his home. He never felt like his body belonged to him. It was like he was borrowing it. He never not once felt at home in it.

Dave teared up at thought. He couldn't take it. He had to be really sure or he would go insane. Dave grabbed his laptop sitting on his bed beside him opened up the laptop, waited a minute for it to load then Googled that one word...

 _Transgender._

What Dave found shocked him as he read out loud. It suddenly clicked. All of it.

"Denoting or relating to a person whose self-identity does not conform unambiguously to conventional notions of male or female gender." Dave's eyes widen. Some of the words were too big for him to understand but he understood enough. This was how he felt. This was who he was.

He remembered something from his past that, at the time, had no significance. But it did then. Dave flashed back to when he was thirteen. It was just him and his mom sitting in the living room. They were watching some program that Dave can't remember the name of now. That didn't matter. Dave refocused his mind and dug deeper in his brain for memories. He remembered nothing being on TV that night so they watched that program.

The topic was about Transgender and the people who told their stories. Dave remembered barely paying attention. Until one of the people talked about the word that Dave scrambled to look up. Dave snapped out of his thoughts and hurriedly typed in the definition.

 _WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS EARLIER?_

Dave scolds himself as he continues to remember.

 _Gender Dysphoria_

"The condition of feeling one's emotional and psychological identity as male or female to be opposite to one's biological sex."

 _Oh my god!... This... Makes soooo much damn sense! This is me, who I am._

Dave suddenly and angrily shuts off his laptop. He was angry! This wasn't right. It made no sense. Then it did. It absolutely made a whole lot of fucking sense.

Dave was hurt. Dave was mad. Dave was scared.

Dave was... Lost.

Dave was so tired and mad. And confused. He didn't sleep the rest of the night.

Those thoughts continued to weigh heavily on his mind and heart. Dave cried unashamed that whole night.

.

He was sure he knew where he was at all times. He was convinced that he'd gotten up, taken a shower, shaved, shit, put on his clothes, and let his mother complain in the car ride to school. He knew without a doubt he went to his locker to get his textbooks for morning classes and that he attended the first two. And without a doubt, he knew he was in third period sociology and that the teacher was droning on and on about Stockholm Syndrome or something. But what he wasn't sure at all about was what he discovered over the weekend –

 _TRANSGENDERISM_

 _GENDER DYSPHORIA_

 _TRANSGENDERISM_

 _GENDER DYSPHORIA_

There had to be true, _HUMAN_ meanings to these words. Not just terminologies and theories. Those words had to translate into something related to one David Karofsky. They just _HAD_ to.

Dave sighed. And as he did so, he realized he was completely alone. And barely a second went by before students started coming into the classroom for fourth period. He sighed again as he got up and left the room. He almost left his letterman jacket on the seat. Dave went back for it and trotted out of the room. Since his daydreaming was going to make him a little late, he walked faster than usual to class. The jock was going to be late, since fourth period civics class was all the way on the other side of campus. Rounding the corner, he noticed Rachel Berry talking animatedly to Finn Hudson.

Dave didn't care much for Hudson. Or Berry for that matter. But he couldn't take his eyes off Rachel's lips for some reason. There was something about her peach-colored lips that interested him. But he didn't have time to ogle. And Rachel didn't have time to let him, whether she knew he was doing it or not. Instead, Dave practically broke into a sprint when he heard the bell ring.

And as he approached the classroom door, he saw that everyone was already in their chairs.

"Karofsky!"

Dave stopped. "Y-yes, Mr. Lechuga?"

"Office. Now. You were late."

Dave groaned. "Ohhhhh, c'mon Mr. Lechuga! I was only a little bit-"

"Don't care. Office. Now!"

With the typical stride of a teenager, he stomped his foot and promptly turned around, headed towards the school's office. Head down and books in hand, he was in absolutely no hurry to get there. So, he took his time, wondering how long this stupor would last.

But on his way, he passed by the choir room. Ordinarily he didn't care – glee club sucked, according to him. But that day, that fateful Monday, he heard something out of Mr. Shuester's mouth. Something that would change his outlook on life forever –

"C'mon guys! You can do this! Remember what Dr. Frankenfurter said in 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' – 'don't dream it – be it'. You can do this!"

Dave nearly dropped his books. How in the world did the Spanish teacher and Leader-of-the-Losers remember such a…such a quote? There was something so…so wonderful about it.

Dave leaned against the wall and just stared at the floor –

 _Don't dream it – be it._

 _Don't dream it – be it._

 _Don't dream it – be it._

There's a moment in your life when you're struggling for the right words, the right actions, the right philosophy that changes everything. And for David Karofsky, this was it. This WAS it.

 _Don't dream it – be it._

He almost smiled.

Almost.

Soon it was lunchtime. He sat with the other jocks, laughing and joking about teenage boy things. Dave laughed at the appropriate times – a dirty joke, teasing a loser, checking out Quinn Fabray or humiliating Lauren Zizes, bemoaning a test, etc. When needed, Dave could fit in with the jock world. He wasn't comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, but he could mimic with the best of them.

Afternoon classes whizzed by. There was a bit more focus to Dave's day after overhearing that quote. In fact, he made a mental note to check out that movie or play or whatever it was. He struggled to remember the name of the movie, but he did remember some key words. Dave thought the movie was called, ' **The Horror of Rocky Franken-something'.** But that didn't matter. Through the magic of the Internet, he'd find it. No problem.

Soon, the end of the school day approached. He had a little time to kill before football practice began, but not much. Usually, he just headed towards the locker room and waited. But that day, he was curious about something. And, as luck would have it, his curiosity paid off.

Dave found himself strolling by the lockers, surrounded by fellow classmates trying to get the hell out of school, and others organizing and reorganizing their books and bookbags for that evening's homework. And as he strolled by Rachel Berry's locker, he noticed that she was applying some of that peach-colored lip gloss. He carefully watched what she was doing, how she was doing it, and how she even looked in her mirror in the locker. Dave watched with quiet amazement at how skilled she was at applying it, her careful but quick strokes.

"Finn!" Rachel suddenly barked.

Dave snapped out of his stupor and looked down the hall. Finn was a good ten yards away, looking at a poster for the Cheerios. He didn't seem to hear her.

For all of his intelligence, there was one thing that Dave was not congratulated for – his wit for bullying. And theft.

He quickly walked down the hall and past Finn. And then, he did an about-face and practically smashed right into Finn, sending the quarterback's books scattering on the floor!

"Watch it, Karofsky!"

Dave kept walking back up the hall, towards Rachel. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hudson! I really, truly am!" Dave even added an evil grin. And then, he flipped his head back to Rachel.

"Hey Berry! Better go help your boyfriend!"

"Oh, Karofsky!" Rachel annoyingly said, "You really are a brute!"

She marched past him, leaving her locker open. He watched her walk right up to him, muttering things like, 'are you OK?' and 'are you hurt?'

Finn and Rachel bent down to pick up their books, as Rachel's locker remained unattended. In the corner of Dave's eye, he saw Santana Lopez laughing about the whole situation with Quinn Fabray, who were walking by.

It worked perfectly.

Dave snuck up to Rachel's locker, snatched the lip gloss, and practically ran down the hall towards the student parking lot. He even had to admit that deviousness has its merits. Sure, a dash of guilt went through his brain at the thought of bullying Finn, but Dave's theft was for a good cause. After all, there are no rules when it comes to love and war.

.

There were three things that surprised David Karofsky that evening. The first was that he didn't get a speeding ticket racing home. The second was that he was able to do his homework successfully (and just as successfully, ignore his mother for the most part). And the third was finding himself attractive.

Some of his drive was along country roads where the speed limit is 45 miles per hour. Dave easily passed 60. Easy. Even on city roads, there were times he effectively gunned the engine. He was home in record time. Dave hadn't been this excited in a long time.

His mother's arrival soon followed. Her not-so-subtle messages about an improved diet (an indirect way of saying 'you're fat!') were proven when Dave, yet again, saw salad and fat-free dressing as the main course for that evening's dinner. Cru de ta and tofu, along with fat-free yogurt were the side dishes. The beverage Maggie served was iced tea – but sugar was nowhere to be found in that house. Dave was forced to use Splenda, which surprisingly didn't bother him too much. Splenda was the only sugar substitute Dave could tolerate, which pleased his mother. And shutting her up was numero uno on his list.

Dave surprised himself by actually showing interest in his homework. The sociology teacher's homework assignment was to read an article about Stockholm Syndrome – something Dave found himself identifying with. After finishing his geometry and chemistry homework, he was tempted to read that article again. But his eagerness to 'go to bed' was too much for him. So when he announced he was going to bed, his mother was surprised.

"Already?" Maggie asked.

"Yup." Dave answered, with an Emmy-worthy yawn. "Tired. Homework drained me."

"Well, OK. A good night's sleep is good for the pores."

THAT perked his interest. "Really?"

"Oh yes. And it can help reduce wrinkles."

"Really?" Dave asked with even more enthusiasm.

"Yes! But you don't have to worry about that for quite a while."

"I don't?"

"Oh no. And besides, you have enough skin on you to hide _ANY_ wrinkles." She had a twinkle in her eye and an ornery smile. Dave realized this comment was at his expense and all of his interest in her words vanished.

"'Night." And with that he laboriously retreated and went upstairs to bed. And when he got to the top of the stairs, he shook his head. It was an unfruitful effort to rid her words from his brain. It sort of worked.

Sort of.

At first, he began his normal bedtime ritual – he changed into pajamas, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, urinated, went back to the bedroom, and adjusted his alarm clock. His final step, turning out the light, didn't happen. Instead, he closed his door and locked it. And right when that happened, he stuck his tongue in between his teeth and practically skipped to his bookbag. With shaky fingers, he snatched the container and held it up to the light.

Rachel apparently had sophisticated taste. The container was glass and the label said, " _ **Chanel Levres Scintillantes".**_

 _LIP GLOSS. WHY DIDN'T IT JUST SAY THAT?_

He chuckled to himself, turning the glass container over and over in his hand. His eyes widened when he turned the shiny handle and loosened it. His heartrate even went up when the handle came off. He stared at the orangy-looking gunk on the foam pad. David Alan Karofsky nearly tripped when he went to his mirror and turned on a nearby desk lamp.

And when he looked at himself in the mirror, he came to a grinding halt, the smile on his face fading. He was about to apply the gloss when, instead, he just stared at himself.

 _I'M A BOY,_ Dave thought. He stared at the lip gloss.

 _I'M A GIRL…_

 _I'M A BOY…_

 _I'M A GIRL…_

He looked away momentarily, not realizing what he was supposed to do. Dave was suddenly lost – lost in ways that one shouldn't be. His mind swooned and for a moment, Dave closed his eyes, completely unsure of what he was doing, or who he was, or what he was supposed to be, or…EVERYTHING!

 _Don't dream it – be it._

His eyes snapped open. And almost without thinking, he clumsily slapped the stick on his lips, watching the shiny liquid splat on his lips. He almost just as instantly tasted it. Both sent him to realizations that he wasn't sure about and didn't know anything about either.

And to his astonishment, he thought of the one person he thought he'd never _EVER_ think about, the one who could understand his confusion, _THE_ one who could help him in this situation…

Rachel Berry. She would know what to do about this. She would know…well, she would know _HOW_ to use this gunk.

Almost angrily, he put the cap back on the container and screwed it shut with more force than necessary. Blasts of disappointment hit him and he almost had to sit down. In fact, he did find his way to the edge of the bed, hands planted over his face. Confusion and mock-deliberation forced him to sit there.

That was until the prison bars of his fingers took his eyes to his desk drawer. And that's when it hit him. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it.

Dave practically lunged to the drawer and madly opened it. Buried at the bottom, below his toy cars and model airplane supplies, was the one item that would help him figure this out.

The emerald necklace.

He gently grabbed it, yet with wobbly fingers, put the necklace on. And when that was done, he looked at it, noting how it clashed with his blue shirt. But he didn't care. Dave remembered that the lip gloss was still in his hand. He unfolded his hand and saw the container staring up at him.

With renewed resolve, he went back to the mirror and was appalled at his makeup job. He wiped his lips on his wrist and started over. _THIS_ time, he remembered how careful Rachel applied it and mimicked her job. And when he felt like he had enough coats of the surprisingly tasty liquid on his lips, he bravely went back to the mirror.

Dave nearly fell over. He stood in front of the mirror, watching the light reflect off his lips and the emerald shine like a spotlight. He was beautiful.

 _I'M BEAUTIFUL._

 _I'M BEAUTIFUL._

 _I'M BEAUTIFUL._

 _I'M BEAUTIFUL…MAXINE._

.

 **AN: If you have questions let me know. My brother came up with Dave's name. Do you guys like it? I worked so hard on this. I hope it came out OK. More to come. Have A Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello Everyone!**

 **First off THANK YOU all for the support of this particular story! :)**

 **It means the world to me.**

 **Toriorangeflower: Thank you SO much for your very kind, sweet reviews! :) I'm very happy you are enjoying this so far... Thank you!**

 **Grizzlylover1984: HAHAHAHA! UR REVIEWS CRACK ME UP! LOL! THANK YOU SWEETNESS FOR REVIEWING AND MAKING ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF! LOL BUT SERIOUSLY... I LUV YOU TO PIECES! MWAH! *INSERT KISS EMOJI HERE** LOL ;)**

 **Thank you to the followers I gained from this story. You all Rock! :)**

 **Ok on to the story...**

 **This was getting way too long so I split it up into two parts. If the end seems abrupt, thats because it is. There is a reason for this. I hope that doesn't distract anything.**

 **We are back with Dave, Azimio and Kurt.**

 **I'm not going to give so much away. So if you have questions let me know :)**

 **Enjoy! Have a great day!-Ilovesmesomegleex3**

 **Chapter 5**

"Oh, it's just so goshdarn good to _SEE_ you again, Azimio!"

"Ohhhh," Azimio tried to reply, his cheek being pinched, "Mrs. Karofsky, Dave's an alri-"

"I told you, young man." She authoritatively began, "call me Maggie."

"Well," he stretched his jaw a little when she let go, "it's just that my moms always says to call adults 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' when talking to 'em. And I thought-"

"Well, your mom raised you right!" And then, she glanced at an annoyed-looking Dave and right back to him. "Now, if only I can get my Davey to be THAT respectful."

"Mooooom!" Dave whined.

Azimio giggled. "It's alright, Mrs… _MAGGIE_. I'm on it!" And then, he flashed a smile that would make any politician envious.

Maggie laughed. "Well, what's on the agenda for you two tonight?"

Dave opened his mouth to answer, but Azimio interrupted, "Video games and then we're turning in early. I have church with my moms tomorrow, so I haveta race home in the morning."

"That's a good boy!" Maggie said and reached to pinch his cheek _AGAIN_. But Dave saved the day.

"C'mon Az!" The boys started racing towards the stairwell.

"Do you boys want-?"

"No, we're fine!" Dave yelled.

"Well, wait a minute _DAVEY_!" The boys came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't happen to have an Pringles potato chips, do you?"

Maggie knowingly smiled. "I know they're your favorite!"

Azimio giggled. Dave groaned. Maggie smiled.

And with that, she disappeared around the corner to go to the kitchen. Dave glared an army of daggers into his best friend's eyes. Azimio batted his eyelashes rapidly and half-smiled. By then, Maggie returned, potato chip can in hand.

"Here you go, boys!"

Azimio politely took it in his big hand. "Thanks, Maggie!"

"You're very welcome. No go!" she waved her hand. "Go kill zombies or something. Go save the world!"

Without another word, Azimio was the first to turn around and take the steps two at a time. Dave was right behind him. Maggie just smiled and went back into the living room.

Azimio, of course, was the first to reach his bedroom and raced to turn on the Xbox One. Dave pulled out his desk chair and plopped down on it.

"Damn," Dave said, shaking his head, "if my mom knew what an asshole you truly are…"

"She never will," Azimio replied, Pringles can in one hand and controller in the other. He stood up and plopped down on the end of the bed. "She _KNOWS_ how wonderful I am!"

Dave choked on his own spit. "Oh, I'm sorry – I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Shut up, fool!" Dave just laughed as the Xbox One came to life. Through unspoken agreement, _**RESIDENT EVIL**_ loaded and the game began. Azimio and Dave maneuvered through courtyards, mansion foyers, laboratories, and various other locations, shooting zombies and working together to save the world. Some time went by, mostly in silence. Once in a while, Azimio loudly crunched on his potato chips, causing Dave to grip his controller even harder. But for the most part, the dynamic duo worked hard to save the world from zombies.

"Have you seen," Azimio suddenly started, "that new girl? The one from Elida?"

"No." Dave said, too focused on his task at hand.

"Man, she's fiiiiine!"

"Is she?" Dave inanely asked.

"Yeah, man! You should see her. Big titties and long, long legs."

"Mmmm."

"I think," Azimio began, reaching for and then crunching on some potato chips, "shes in one ov ur casses."

"What?"

Azimio chewed and swallowed, dodging a mutated human on the screen. "I think she's in one of your classes."

"Oh." Dave mutely said, destroying the head of a zombie. "What's her name?"

"Maxine Smith."

Dave's character on the screen came to a stop. A zombie began to chew in his head.

"Get it, Karofsky!"

But Dave hardly heard him. That name set his teeth on edge and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Quite abruptly, his character died.

"Karofsky!" Azimio whined, slamming his controller on the bed. "We didn't even save our game! We have to start all over! Dammit, Karofsky! What the hell's the matter with you?!"

What WAS the matter, indeed? Dave stared at the screen and didn't answer, his mind a totally blank slate. Azimio leaned in a bit closer.

" _HUH?!"_ he screamed.

 _THAT_ got Dave's attention. "Oh, sorry, man. I just…" Azimio watched his best friend and Dave knew he had to say something. Fast!

"I just…I've heard that name before."

"You have?" Azimio happily asked. "You know her?"

"No, no!" Dave answered. The other boy's face fell. Dave went on to say, "I mean, her name sounds familiar. That's all." "Oh yeah?!" Azimio asked, his enthusiasm not faltering one bit. "Which class?"

"Sociology, I think." Dave said, eyes glued to the screen. "I think she seemed interested in the lecture about Stockholm Syndrome."

"So, she's good at school?"

Dave reloaded the game. "I guess."

"Well, put in a good word for me, will ya'? Unless you want to tap that ass."

"She's all yours." Dave said, without thinking. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

"Why the hell not?!" Azimio exclaimed. "She's fiiiiiine! Why wouldn't you want to-?"

"I started the game over, Az!" Dave a little too loudly said. "And besides, she's a bookworm. Not my style."

"Well, I can go all Stockholm Syndrome all _OVER_ that fine ass of hers!"

And that was it. Play resumed. And just as the pair maneuvered out of the mansion's foyer, through the dining room, and into the kitchen, Dave thanked the gods above that Azimio wasn't very bright. After all, Azimio was like every teenage boy – he wanted to have sex. Including Dave.

.

.

"You sure do like Jill." Azimio ornily said.

"Yeah, I do."

In **RESIDENT EVIL,** you have the choice of playing as the ultra-handsome Chris Chambers, or the ultra-attractive Jill Valentine. There are numerous advantages and disadvantages to selecting your character and gameplay can even change with each character. Azimio found he didn't care which character he was.

But Dave did. Dave loved playing as Jill. And at first, he wasn't sure why. But after several nights of playing the beloved game with his best friend, it gradually became apparent. Azimio thought he knew why too.

Azimio was wrong.

"Those Japnese people sure did a good job." Azimio crudely said.

"On what?" Dave asked, sitting Indian-style on the floor as the game loaded.

"Drawing your girlfriend."

Dave turned around, eying his best friend who was lying on his belly on Dave's bed. "Who?"

"Jill!"

"Oh!" Dave smiled and turned back to the TV. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend alright."

"Well, with your ugly mug, you _HAVE_ to get your rocks off with a video game girl!"

"Shut it, Az!"

Azimio howled with good-natured laughter. But Dave shhh'ed him.

"Not so loud, Az! My mom will hear you."

"Hey, I don't mind. She loooooves me, ya' know?" More guffaws of stupid laughter came out of his mouth just as the game finished loading. "Maybe if I'm loud enough, she'll bring me more Pringles."

"Yeah, that'd be good for your waistline."

Now, ordinarily, that would be a funny, yet cruel joke. But guys didn't use terms like 'waistline' and Azimio picked up on that. Dave closed his eyes.

"Awwww, are you watchin' my figure for me, Davey?"

Dave threw a pillow at him. "Shut up and play!"

The two maneuvered through the video game's various rooms inside the mansion. They easily dispatched zombies here and there, and picked up necessary items for game advancement. Some time went by and neither boy said anything. But over time, Azimio began to notice that Dave seemed…slow or something.

"Why," Azimio asked, finishing off his Pringles, "are you always laggin' behind, man? You're always turning Jill. Or just starin' at her. You like that ass or somethin'?"

Dave felt his pulse quicken. "Ummm, yeah."

Some time passed. A few zombies lost their afterlives and Azimio helped gather some necessary door keys. But that's when Dave noticed something.

"Az?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are all the zombies dudes?"

"Huh?"

"Have you noticed that all the zombies in this game are guys?"

Azimio maneuvered around the kitchen to operate the dumbwaiter. "Huh. Never noticed."

"Maybe they think women can't be researchers or chefs or somethin'."

"Well, if it's all dude zombies, any queers in the mansion would have a lot of fun."

Dave's character Jill came to the briefest of stops just outside the kitchen before resuming the task at hand.

"So," Dave began, pointing at his character Jill Valentine, "she must be the only chick in the whole game. And look at her hair. It's…goofy."

Goofy. Only a teenage straight jock could come up with a name that Azimio Adams would completely understand. Dave hoped it would work. And it did.

"Ha!" Azimio exclaimed, immediately covering his mouth. "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you think," Dave started, "about…?" He started to panic.

"What?"

"Nuthin'"

"What?"

Dave paused the game. "Look at her hair. It looks like Hummel's hair."

A brief moment passed before Azimio dropped his face on the bed to cover the enormous explosions of laughter out of his mouth. Dave smiled, grateful his little joke did the trick, but he also liked making his best friend laugh. Who doesn't? Dave paused the game.

Azimio was laughing so hard that Dave had to pause the game. He found he loved making Azimio laugh and was enjoying this moment. Gradually, Azimio rolled on his back, wide smiled, staring at the ceiling. He forced himself to take some deep breaths and rolled back on his belly, glancing at his wide-grinned best friend. It was a truly, wonderful moment.

It's too bad the moment was caused by a small dose of homophobia. But laughter is laughter, and they say it's the best medicine. Usually.

"You know what we should do?" Azimio eagerly asked.

"What?" Dave asked, still smiling.

"We should get online," Az began, getting more excited, "and print off a bunch of copies of Jill Valentine and stuff them in Hummel's locker!"

A sharp pang of remorse shot through Dave. But, ever the introvert, he hid it well. He knew this was an awful prank, but he didn't want to let his best friend down too much.

"Aw, man," Dave said, stretching his cramped legs, "my color printer isn't working right now."

"Damn!"

"I know." Dave concurred, faking his disappointment.

Both boys blinked twice before Azimio's bullying mind reactivated. "I got it!"

False happiness flashed across Dave's face. "What?"

"You know that thrift store on Market Street?" Azimio sat up on the bed, letting his legs fall to the floor, just beside Dave. "Right in downtown Lima?"

"You mean the one that's all run down?"

"Yeah!"

"What about it?"

"Welllllll," Azimio drawled and conspiratorially leaned forward, "lets get a bunch of wigs and stuff them in Hummel's locker!"

If Azimio Adams were bright or even more perceptive than he thought he was, he would've seen the myriad of emotions that crossed Dave's face. There was opportunity with this prank in more ways than one. Or several. Dave found his breathing to be a little difficult as his calculating mind worked faster and faster. He found himself looking away. Azimio assumed he was thinking about the prank. And Dave was.

Oh, he certainly was alright.

"OK!" Dave answered. Azimio smiled, even going to far as to bounce a little on the bed. "But Az, do they have a lot of wigs?"

"Yeah." He casually answered. "My moms and I went there the other day to get some clothes and you should see how many wigs they got."

"Really?" Dave asked, still looking away.

"Yeah! Hummel could be Farrah Fawcett or Milla Jovovich or even Dorothy Hamill!" Azimio cruelly laughed.

"OK," Dave responded, recrossing his legs, "I do _NOT_ want to know how you know those chick's hairstyles!"

Azimio laughed. "Hey! I got sisters!"

Now, Dave laughed, his mind had never stopped working. "So, when should we do this?"

Azimio lifted his head towards the ceiling in thought. "Well, this is Saturday and we both got our allowances this week." Dave nodded. "We can go tomorrow!"

Dave smiled. "Sounds good."

 _THAT…THAT REALLY SOUNDS GOOD._

"C'mon! Let's play!" Azimio happily said.

"You bet!"

Play resumed. And all the while, Dave watched Jill Valentine and her goofy hair. Azimio was surprised when Dave's character suddenly died. .

His alarm clock had been going off for a while. Dave was torn between yanking it out of the socket or just ignoring it like he was currently doing. But he could only ignore that, ' _bing! Bing! Bing!'_ sound for so long. Finally, laboriously, he sat up and slammed a football hand on the button. The silence in the room was so comforting, so relaxing, so what he wanted… But then, he opened his eyes wide. That day was the day.

The greatest prank in the history of McKinley High School was about to happen. And when he stood up and stretched his achy joints, his body argued with him that he needed more sleep. The night before, Maggie had him doing an incredible about of tasks at the house, and for some reason, there was an urgency to her requests. So, Dave relaxed his body and proceeded to get ready for the school day.

After a quick trip to the bathroom for morning preparation duties, he returned to his bedroom, dressed and basically ready to go. He had been carefully ignoring the big trash bag in the corner of his room. But his curiosity couldn't leave him alone.

Neither could Maxine.

Dave sauntered over to the trash bag and hunched down, ignoring his achy knees. In the dim light of morning, he struggled to see at least three dozen, cheaply-made wigs of various design – the Farrah Fawcett, the Dorothy Hamill, wigs with various cancer organization tags on them, wigs for African American women… The styles went on and on. He manhandled a few of them, thinking how great this prank would be. He ignored the guilt just below the surface.

And that's when he stopped. At least ten wigs were strewn lying on the floor, forming a semi-circle around him. But that moment, that one finite moment, of perfect clarity hit him when he saw it.

A short, black, bobbed wig.

Confusion smashed his senses as to why he was so drawn to this particular wig. At first, he simply stared. But Maxine wouldn't leave him be – _TRY IT ON, TRY IT ON, TRY IT ON._

He reached for it, twirling the funky-looking wig in his meaty hands. At first, he thought it was a goof – so, he proceeded to stand up, put the wig on, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Time stopped. The world stopped. It was just him and his wig and the entire world was somewhere else. He stared at himself, even turning a little. Dave even straightened it out on his head and an awed sigh escaped his mouth. It fit his head so well. It fit his features. It fit…him.

 _Beeep, beeeeeeeeep!_

 _OH SHIT. AZIMIO!_

"Daaaave!" Maggie yelled from downstairs. "Azimio is here! Get down here!"

With haphazard breaths, Dave hurled the strewn wigs back into the garbage bag but came to a halt with that bobbed one. He stared, his senses daring him to escape the world again, until he heard both the car horn and his mom.

Quickly, he opened his desk drawer and dropped the wig on top of the emerald necklace and lip gloss, shut the drawer, and with the bag over his shoulder, grabbed his bookbag and ran out of the room.

Just as he got downstairs, he quickly said goodbye to his mom.

"I have no idea," Dave was already out the front door, "why he's _PICKING YOU UP TODAY!"_

Dave walked up to Azimio's car, put his stuff in the backseat, plopped in the passenger seat, and the two drove off to McKinley High School, for what would become a very interesting prank. And day. Dave walked up to Azimio's car, put his stuff in the backseat, plopped in the passenger seat, and the two drove off to McKinley High School, for what would become a very interesting prank. And day.

Azimio was more animated that morning, looking forward to the prank. But Dave, on the otherhand, was a mixture of too many emotions for a teenager to properly bear – confusion, excitement, anger, guilt. And more guilt. Dave turned up the music louder.

When they arrived, they didn't bother to go to their lockers first. Instead, they headed towards their target's locker – Kurt Hummel. Through quick lockpicking skills that Dave did _NOT_ want to know about, Az jimmied the locker open. Every single one of the wigs (well, except one) were stuffed in the locker. The boys had difficulty getting the door shut. But once they did, they used their jock legs to run down the hall and hide behind an adjacent wall. They peered around the corner as more students arrived, preparing for classes.

They didn't have to wait long. Kurt and Mercedes were happily chatting about something as they headed towards Kurt's locker.

"Here he comes!" Azimio happily whispered.

"I know! Shhh!" Dave answered.

As the other pair got closer to Kurt's locker, Dave couldn't help but notice how happy Kurt looked. And then, Kurt laughed out loud at some silly joke Mercedes told. Dave loved Kurt's laugh – it sounded like he was singing. Guilt threatened to creep up in Dave's senses, but he aptly shut it down. Or, at least he thought he did.

Then, Kurt and Mercedes arrived at Kurt's locker. Kurt twirled the combination lock. Azimio grabbed Dave's arm. Dave tried his best to smile back. Mercedes ran a quick hand through her hair, reminding Dave of one of the African American wigs. Azimio was bouncing up and down on his heels, his smile flashing way too many teeth. Kurt opened the door.

An avalanche of wigs fell on him and the floor. He jumped back in shock, nearly bumping into Mercedes. The two stared in surprise.

That's when the laughter began. Kurt stared wide-eyed at the wigs as cruel 'Carrie'-like laughter could be heard all around him. The loudest by far was Azimio Adams, who now made an appearance in the hallway, nearly doubled over with laughter. Holding his rib cage, he just smiled.

"Hope you like 'em, Hummel!"

Kurt stared, mouth wide open, eyes still wide. And then, his features relaxed as best he could and as he started to turn back to his locker, he noticed Dave. Dave, too, was smiling, but not laughing. But Kurt just stared at him, a noticeable hurt creeping up in his eyes.

Dave's smile faded, replaced with a frown. The two simply watched each other, one with disappointment and the other with even more disappointment.

Dave's stomach sinks. Suddenly _NONE_ of what he's doing feels right. Not anymore.

He looks down as Azimio continues to laugh. Dave shakes his head. He can't do this. He can't shake the guilt... Of everything.

Next thing Dave knows his feet are moving and he doesn't know why.

"Hey Dave! Where you going, man? This is fucking awesome!" Azimio calls out to his friend, still wiping the happy tears from his eyes.

Dave doesn't hear him.

"Dave!" Kurt calls out with slight shakiness but Dave ignores it. He hears Kurt but doesn't allow himself to look back.

He just walks faster in the opposite direction. With tears in his eyes, Dave wished he could run away from the truth.

 **.**

 **AN: Second part is coming soon... Please be kind. Thank you! :) Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Seven. SEVEN! I'm so excited to see seven Followers on this story! Thank you all so MUCH! X3!**

 **A special thank you to toriorangeflower. Your reviews have been GREAT! You're awesome! X3!**

 **You're in for a treat with this chapter. We see more of Dave/Maxine and even Kurt. But not all is well for Maxine. Just trust me. I LOVE angst but u know me. Everything will be OK! Eventually! :)**

 **Also the Kurtofsky kiss did happen in this story. That's all thats happened so far, at least in this story.**

 **Hope u enjoy this. :) And please leave kind reviews.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY! ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

Chapter 6

He'd heard of anorexia but was grateful he never developed it. He just didn't know why he was vomiting so much. Well, maybe he did and maybe he didn't.

Regardless, David Karofsky finally left the boys restroom, eyes bloodshot and popped blood vessels scattered across his face. Breakfast hadn't been _THAT_ bad. He hoped the reason he vomited wasn't because of the guilt from that prank.

Dave vehemently shook his head just as he heard the bell for first period. Like a _**RESIDENT EVIL**_ zombie, he meandered towards his first period class. And then his second came before he knew it. He could've sworn the third mentioned something about Stockholm Syndrome but he wasn't sure. For some reason, Stockholm Syndrome always perked his interest. He just didn't know why.

By fourth period, he heard his stomach rumbling. Dave bounced back and forth between wanting to eat and wanting to punch his fat-joking mother in the face.

And then there was Hummel. And Hummel. And Hummel.

He almost vomited again.

Meanwhile, Dave had no idea that none other than a very worried Kurt Hummel was watching him from a distance. Had Dave been paying more attention, he would've stopped Kurt from staring at him. But the _**RESIDENT EVIL-**_ like David Karofsky simply wasn't all there.

No pun intended, but too many things were eating away at him.

The lunch bell rang. And despite his complaining stomach, Dave simply walked the halls. Throngs of students passed him by on their way to the cafeteria. But he walked in the other direction, like _**JUNO**_ walking through the halls. He didn't know where he was going. He had no plans for lunch. He had…nothing.

And when he came to a complete stop, he leaned back along the wall and looked up. He almost came to tears when he read the sign on the door in front of him –

' _ **Girls Locker Room'**_

He put his head in his hands and was able to take three deep breaths, watching the floor through the prison bars of his fingers. Dave just didn't know what to do.

"I guess the girls locker room really is next door."

That voice came from nearby. Dave looked up, only to see Kurt Hummel about five feet away. Trapped between Kurt and the girls locker room, Dave had no means of escape. Oh, he could've easily trampled over Hummel and walked away. But his landlocked feet refused to move. And he didn't know why.

"Ohhhhh, Hummellllll!" Dave whined, dropping his hands. "What do you waaaant?"

Kurt bravely took another step towards him. "I'm…" He cleared his throat. "I'm worried about you."

Dave darkly chuckled. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Dave challengingly looked at him as a flash of fear coursed through the smaller boy.

"Oh, I'm not?" Dave hostilely asked. He took a laborious, zombied step towards Kurt and the much smaller boy nearly jumped a mile.

But there it was again – guilt. That vicious, brain-freezing, gut-stabbing feeling that stopped Dave in his tracks. Instead, he let himself plop against the wall again, his head drifting aside. His eyes found that sign again – 'Girls Locker Room'. And yet again, he darkly chuckled.

Kurt cautiously watched him, following Dave's line of sight.

"I'm surprised you're here." Kurt bluntly said.

As if the needle on the record was stuck, Dave darkly chuckled, and followed that with a pained whisper, "Me too."

Kurt quickly hid his baffled look and braved two more steps towards his bully.

"Don't."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Just…go away."

Kurt straightened himself as tall as he could. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?" Dave asked, completely perplexed, "I'm like…" he threw his hands up in the air in frustration, letting them plop on his thighs. "I've made your life a living hell for months. Why…?"

"Because I wanna help you." Kurt kindly said.

Dave vanished. Karofsky appeared.

Suddenly, Karofsky marched over to Kurt, grabbed him by the lapels and slammed him onto the wall!

"Listen up, Hummel." Karofsky quietly and venomously said.

"Dave, stop. You're hurting me."

For just the very briefest of moments, Karofsky relaxed his grip, but did not let go.

"You and me?" Karofsky began, "We're not the same. We're _NOT_! So, don't go around telling me you can help me. You can't help me anyway! I don't need your help!"

"Yes, you d-"

Karofsky slightly pulled Kurt towards him and then slammed him onto the wall!

"I _SAID_ ," Karofsky slowly said as he heard Kurt wince, "I don't need your help. There's…there's no fucking way you can know what I'm going through!"

"Of course," Kurt struggled to say, "I do! We're both-"

" _NO WE'RE NOT!"_

And with that Karofsky threw Kurt down the short hall, watching him crash on the wall tile! Kurt barely had time to get his bearings straight before Karofsky was right in front of him!

"You don't know me, Hummel. You don't know _ME AT ALL!"_

Karofsky slammed Kurt onto the wall one more time. By the time Kurt got his bearings straight, Karofsky had disappeared out of sight. Kurt sighed, his back and neck stinging with familiar pain. That little encounter with Dave (Karofsky) would hardly stop his worrying. And it didn't.

.

Dave didn't see Kurt the rest of the day. He wasn't exactly avoiding the cute, little tenor. Dave just went about his day, performing his social, jock-like duties (a high-five here, a playful shoulder punch there, etc.) and faking one of the best politician smiles ever. Just a perfectly normal afternoon.

Perfectly normal.

But as expected, student life got much more active when that final bell rang. Hallway noises rose exponentially and foot traffic was much, much heavier. But some noises stick out more than others. And Dave (as well as everyone) could _NOT_ ignore Rachel Berry's voice. Who could?

As he walked down the hall, he noticed from afar that Rachel Berry was animatedly talking to Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and a sexual target for _ALL_ of the jocks (well, except one), was also nearby. And as he got closer, he slowed his pace, hugging the wall as best he could. His reputation made freshman and sophomores hurry up their business in their lockers, making it easier for Dave to press against the walls as he walked. And that's when her words became clearer…

"-esn't like me. I just know it."

"Rachel," Santana began, hand on her hip, "when do you ever shut up about solos?"

Dave's hand connected to his hip.

"It's not just that," Rachel said, turning around and running a quick hand through her hair, "It's just…well…. sometimes, I feel like if I don't do something… _DRAMATIC_ , Mr. Shuester won't even notice me."

Dave ran his hand along his neck.

"Rachel, everyone knows," Quinn said, standing perfectly still, "that you _ALWAYS_ start each performance with a solo."

Dave stood perfectly still. But even a statue gets attention. And as luck would have it, a drinking fountain was right in front of him. He quickly pushed his backpack further on his back and bent down, pretending to drink the slightly-brown water.

"No, I don't!" Rachel whined, with a little stomp of her feet. "And Quinn? I don't know what you were thinking! Do you know how hard 'Defying Gravity' really is? As a solo?! That's _MY_ song!" Rachel was screeching by the end.

Dave lifted his left foot and slowly let it fall to the floor.

Quinn tactfully folded her arms across her chest and planted her feet firmly on the floor.

"You're not," Quinn confidently began, with Dave secretly planting his feet as well, "the only one who can sing solos."

Rachel whirled around, facing her locker. "Well, all I know is that Mr. Shuester doesn't believe in me anymore and why can I _NOT_ find my lip gloss?!"

Reality smashed Dave's senses. He rapidly blinked and took off in a near sprint in the other direction. His guilt was hot on his heels.

.

Dave was almost ready – pants, girdle, jock strap, practice jersey _#60_ , mouth guard, shoulder pads, cleats, etc. After so many years of playing the sport, he didn't even have to think about the order of assembly. Or that the laces of the pants have to be tied before the jersey can fit right. Or that he could put on his shoulder pads by himself, when most others needed help.

There was a touch of pride in this.

When he was done, he slammed his shoulders into the lockers, hearing the reverberation as he slammed and slammed and slammed. A feral smile formed on his face.

He was ready.

But then, he looked over at his friend Azimio and almost said something. That's when he not only noticed but _FELT_ the distance between them. There was something peculiar there – pain. Azimio rarely went passive aggressive on his best friend. Dave wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to him about it, but it looked like Azimio wasn't either.

It was perfect timing that Coach Beiste's whistle blew in that moment.

So after fifteen minutes of warm-up and stretching drills (which completely bored Dave), they were ready to practice.

Dave played right guard. Azimio played left tackle. They were only separated by three guys. Just three. And yet, it felt like an ocean of distance.

"60 Sweep!" Beiste roared. "Let's get going, ladies!"

60 Sweep was one of Dave's favorite plays. And he perfected it with a touch of pride. The play was led by Dave and followed up from behind by the left tackle, Azimio. Behind Azimio was the running back – the guy with the ball that both Dave and Azimio protected and prepped for a touchdown. It was a very successful play for the McKinley High School Titans. And every time that play was called, Dave smiled. Azimio did too.

But that day, while Dave grinned, Azimio didn't. Instead, Az had other ideas in mind.

"Hutt!" Finn Hudson yelled. The ball was delivered to the running back and Dave immediately blocked the guy in front of him. He anticipated Azimio running alongside him to block anyone else.

But that's when it happened. That's when Dave was smashed from behind! Azimio's shoulder landed a good hit in the middle of Dave's back, slamming him to the ground. He looked back at Azimio who just coldly looked at him. Beiste blew the whistle.

"Oh…my bad." Azimio muttered. But Dave just glared at him.

"Adams!" Beiste yelled. "What are you doin'?"

"My bad, coach."

"Adams, you're like a bum steer with an eye for a three-legged gate!"

Complete, total, stunned, bugless, breezeless silence.

"Well," Beiste hollered. "get back and run it again, girls! Get it right."

Dave raised his hand up towards his best friend for help in getting up. But Azimio simply looked at him and walked away. Dave lumbered up and jogged back to the line of scrimmage.

As the quarterback Finn Hudson was calling out the mock signals, Dave glanced down the line, only to find that Azimio was already staring at him. No messages were exchanged. None. At. All.

"Hutt!"

Dave blocked his man and pushed him up. And then, he closed his eyes…

 _WHAM_!

Dave was knocked down from behind. When he turned around, he wasn't surprised at all to see his best friend Azimio Adams looking down at him, a totally unreadable expression on his face. Angrily, Coach Beiste called for the same play.

The two separated.

The two returned to the line.

The two glanced at each other.

Hutt!

The one blocked his man and pushed him up. But _THIS_ time, when he heard footsteps, he sidestepped to the right with the grace of a dancer, and watched his best friend lying flat on the ground! Azimio furiously flipped his head and glared at Dave. And just as Az was about to aggressively get up, Coach Beiste intervened.

"Karofsky! Adams! What in the good, goddamn, God forsaken hell is the matter with you two?!"

Neither boy said anything, choosing to glower at each other.

"You two! Locker room! _NOW_! And I better not hear of you two _FIGHTING_!"

At first, neither boy moved. But, as drilled into their Neanderthal brains years ago, they quickly said, "Yes, coach!" and trotted back to the school.

.

Slam…..Slam….

Slam!…

 _SLAM!…...SLAM!….._

 _SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

"Oh God, Az! Cut the shit, will ya'?!"

Azimio hatefully stared at the floor, football bag slung over his shoulder. Dave too was all set to go. But neither boy had talked at all. Instead, they communicated by slamming lockers and glaring at each other.

You know – like a Neanderthal.

Azimio huffed and turned to leave.

"No!" Dave roared, marching towards his best friend. "Don't you dare! Now _YOU! YOU tell ME what the fuck IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"_

 _"YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"_

Dave came to a complete stop. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Cooler heads were starting to prevail, but posturing wasn't. "You, you…you…"

"Asshole?" Dave asked, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah! And this shit ain't funny!"

Dave's tiny grin vanished. "Well, what the fu-?"

"We had him, man!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?!"

"Wh-…? Hummel?"

"Yeah, dickbrain!"

"Az, what are you-?"

"We pulled off, like…" he waved his arms in the air, "the biggest, motherfucking prank in the history of McKinley High School. An' you just take off!"

Shocked, Dave said nothing.

"You just…punked out on me, man! Where'd ya' go without me, huh? Why'd you leave me hangin'? How could you _DO_ that to me, man? Why in the good, goddamn-?"

"Me, me, me, me…" Dave interrupted, taking slow steps towards him.

Azimio looked at him oddly and asked, "Huh?"

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Every single one of your fucking questions ends with the word 'me'. Me, me, me."

"Well, you _BAILED_ on-!"

"Me?" Dave supplied.

"Yes!"

Dave headed towards the locker room door. "Me…me…me…me…" The last thing Azimio saw was his best friend shaking his head and leaving the room. He raised his hands up and out in confusion, letting them plop down on his body. Unfortunately, his left hand was too close to his manzone and he stayed doubled over for at least ten minutes.

.

That evening, after the Mom And Son show was finally over, Dave stood against his locked door and closed his eyes. Unconsciously, his mind collided everything that happened to him in one big mess –

 _I CAN HELP YOU, DAVID._

 _'DEFYING GRAVITY' IS REALLY HARD!_

 _STOCKHOLM SYNDROME LECTURE_

 _WHERE'S MY LIP GLOSS?_

 _I CAN GRAVITY LECTURE GLOSS_

 _DAVID HELP YOU GLOSS STOCKHOLM_

His knees fell to the floor as waves of tears fell from his eyes. Dave's hands were still on the door, palms down, as if he were praying to a Pentecostal God for any kind of mercy. His soul was tortured. Broken. Helpless.

 _OH GOD, HELP ME…_

He stayed like that for a long moment until he finally fell to the floor. David Karofsky pulled his knees to his chest and cried tears that violently shook his young, firm body.

He had no direction. He had no help. He could tell no one. He…hurt.

Dave was completely alone. So, he just cried – the tears of a teenager broken by this sad, lonely world that was slowly suffocating him…

 _DON'T DREAM IT – BE IT_

Dave's eyes snapped open. Almost immediately, he pulled himself back on his knees. But not for very long. Oh not for very long indeed. Of his own, proud accord, he stood and marched to the drawer. He wildly opened it and found them. He found them all…

 _MAXINE KAROFSKY_

There she was, waiting to be assembled. He gently pulled the delicate emerald necklace and set it on the desk. Next, he scooped up the wig like an injured puppy. Then, he grabbed Rachel's _(NO, IT'S MINE_ ) lip gloss and also set it on the desk. And as if he was in a rush to perform, he put every thing on with the speed of a supermodel.

With the most bravery she's felt in nearly her whole life, Maxine Karofsky stood in front of the mirror and marveled at herself.

 _I'M HOME._

.

 **AN:Thank you for reading! Have A Great Day! :) - ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: YAAAAY EIGHT FOLLOWERS AND THREE FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO AWESOME! :)**

 **THANK U!**

 **Ok so we are finally meeting Matt Rutherford and what he has to do with this story. :)**

 **Keep in mind he's a new student as you will read. I changed some things about his character since we never got to know him much on Glee. I hope you like it. :)**

 **This is a short chapter. But there is a reason for this, I hope you guys don't mind. :-)**

 **Ok not giving a lot away. If you have questions let me know. Be kind.**

 **Have a Nice Day!ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 7**

As soon as his mom dropped him off, it was as if Mother Nature was telling him that this new school would be a perfect fit. The clouds parted and brilliant sunshine illuminated his new school. Just after his mother left the parking lot, he turned and saw the big, metal-plated letters, 'McKinley High School' on the brick façade. Backpack over his shoulder, he eagerly trotted on the sidewalk and opened the main entrance. The school's office was practically right in front of him and a kind secretary handed him his class schedule and a campus map.

Of course, the map wasn't very much help. He was convinced he had it held correctly, only to find out it was upside down. The secretary smiled and turned it in his hands for him.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"That's OK, Mr. Rutherford. Just follow the map and…" She looked at his class schedule and then right back up to him. "Your first period class is geometry. You simply walk down the main hall alllllllll the way down to the second to last hall. Then, you turn right and go past the water fountain and turn right again. Follow that hallway until you pass the double doors on the right. That's when-"

He kind of listened after that. But he nodded his head at the right times and smiled at others. When she was finally finished, he clutched his backpack a little tighter and started walking down the hall.

"Oh! Matt?"

Matt Rutherford stopped and turned around.

"Welcome to McKinley High School!"

He smiled. "Thank you!"

And that was it. That was his grand welcome to his new school, his new home during the day. Now all he had to do was find his geometry classroom. And as he walked down the hall, he had no idea that a fellow student wearing a _#60_ jersey was watching him.

As expected, Matt followed the directions provided by the kind secretary. He tried his best to be nice to everybody. Even a school the size of McKinley knew when they had a new student on their hands. Matt nodded to a few people, smiled at some pretty girls, said the obligatory 'sup!' to the jocks, and politely sidestepped around handicapped students. But not one of them helped him find his geometry class.

And then, the worst sound in the history of New Studentland occurred – the first period bell. All around him, fellow students scurried off to their classes. Matt tried to get the attention of a few people. It didn't work. He even tried to introduce himself to a pretty redhead, but she just rushed off. He turned around and around helplessly.

The number of students in the hall was dwindling and he was running out of time. He nervously bit his lip and then his thumbnail and back to his lip and then his index fingernail and then he bit too deep on the quick and bit his lip again and again. It wasn't until he finally looked up that he saw a beautiful pair of hazel eyes and a _#60_ on the jersey.

"You look lost." _#60_ said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, lemme see your schedule."

Matt handed it over. _#60_ studied it and came to a humorous conclusion.

"Damn, dude!" _#60_ exclaimed. "You're in Mr. Hanthorn's geometry class!" And then, he looked up and his smile faded a little as he fell into Matt's deep chestnut eyes. An awkward moment passed before he quickly dropped his head and pretended to be studying Matt's schedule. And just around the corner, a mysterious man had been watching them. He wore a feathered Fedora, a Brooks Brothers trench coat, and Fingerhut sunglasses that were both too dark and _WAY_ too big.

"You…you said…" Matt stammered. Finally, _#60_ looked back up. Matt's mouth opened a little in the middle and his tongue clicked in his mouth. "I mean, yeah, I'm in Mr. First Hanthorn's period's class in geometry…Hanthorn."

 _#60_ looked at him oddly and Matt wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But instead, they simultaneously laughed! Matt covered his eyes and giggled into his hands. But _#60_ held his belly as he laughed towards the ceiling. Rolling volleys of honest, bellyful laughter filled the hallways and they were suddenly alone. Even the observer down the hall laughed with his gorgeous, glee club-trained voice.

Finally, the laughter turned into little chuckles. And then, they were just staring at each other, loving how they made a good connection.

 _#60_ stuck his hand out. "Dave. Dave Karofsky."

The new student shook his hand. "Matt. Matt Rutherford."

They let go of each other's hands but kept smiling at each other. Dave watched the way the ugly fluorescent hallway lighting seemed to be absorbed in Matt's rich, russet eyes, while Matt's eyes kept glancing at Dave's shoulders and impressive arms. At first glance, they were sizing each other up. At least, that's what they _TOLD_ themselves.

Together, they seemed to snap out of their social comas and nervously wobbled on their feet a little. They each looked down the hall, then the lockers, then the floor, then the lockers again…and then, right back to each other. And all they did was smile at each other. Simple as that.

And while this was going on, the sharply dressed man watched the pair down the hall connect in a way that he could only dream of. A flash of envy coursed through his _WICKED_ veins. He wished he had a camera on him to remember the beautiful scene before him. After all, they were ready for their close up, Mr. DeMille.

"Oh!" Dave suddenly said, getting Matt's full attention. "I better get you to geometry."

"Oh. Right."

"Mr. Hanthorn doesn't like it when you're late. And you have him for first period too. I do not envy you, Matt!"

Matt chuckled, followed by Dave's boyish grin.

"Well, thank you Dave. I'd…I'd appreciate…th-that."

"Let's go!"

Dave turned one way and Matt, who thought he was headed in the right direction, turned the other before quickly correcting himself. Dave charmingly laughed and Matt embarrassingly laughed. And the onlooker had seen enough. He left.

Dave and Matt quickly walked down the hall and took a hard right. The right-hand turn caught Matt off guard and Dave almost crashed into him. But Dave caught himself in time…and also in time to be up close and personal to Matt. So close he even smelled Matt's cologne.

 _LAGERFELD. GOOD TASTE._

"Oh, sorry." Matt muttered.

"That's OK. Let's get to class."

They picked up their speed and at the end of the hall, turned another right. Matt was completely lost in the labyrinth that was McKinley High School and couldn't hide it. Dave picked up on it almost immediately. They finally arrived just outside of the classroom.

"Here we are." Dave quietly announced. "First period. geometry class. I'm on my way to calculus, so you stay here after the bell rings and I'll come back to take you to your second period class."

"What?" Matt exclaimed. "Dave, you don't have to-"

"I insist." There it was. There was that darn Karofsky pride. And stubbornness.

"But you'll be late-"

"So?"

"But, won't you get into troubl-?"

"Nope." Dave leaned in a little conspiratorially. "You see, I'm a jock. Teachers are nicer to jocks."

"Must be nice."

Dave realized that he might've hurt Matt's feelings a little. "Well, not _ALL_ of them. And I'm not saying it's right. It's just…thewayitis."

 _THIS_ time, Matt was the one who found someone _ELSE_ 's nervousness cute. "It's fine, Dave. And…really? You'll help me find…" He pulled out his class schedule. "My second period English class? With Mrs. Ritchey?"

"Yuuup!"

Matt stared at him for a long moment and then shook his head in reluctant admiration.

"Either you are the most stubborn kid on the planet…" Dave smiled. But Matt's voice softened a little. "Or the nicest."

Dave's smile faded and there were those beautiful, chestnut eyes again, staring at him with respect, happiness, and…something else. Something…elusive. So, Dave wanted more of that and sweetened the deal.

"In fact," Dave began, digging his sneakered toe onto the floor, "I'll walk you to each of your classes for the first week."

Matt's eyes widened and he held a hand up. "Oh, I can't ask-!"

"Too late!" Dave said, who was already running down the hall, "It's gonna happen!"

And with that, Dave vanished around the corner. Matt shook his head and smiled. Then, he turned, opened the door, and began his career at McKinley High School. Once inside, he shut the door.

Perhaps ten seconds went by before Dave peered around the corner and saw that Matt entered the classroom. Dave smiled. And smiled. And smiled.

Satisfied with the results, Dave strutted down the hall towards calculus class. Broad smile _STILL_ on his face, he found he couldn't take the image of Matt Rutherford out of his mind. As Dave rounded a corner, he remembered how embarrassed Matt was when they almost bumped into each other. He even considered Matt's cologne.

For the first time in quite a while, Dave Karofsky was impressed with a guy for multiple reasons. Sure, Kurt Hummel is practically irreplaceable, but there was something about this guy that Dave couldn't shake from his thoughts.

 _ **HE HAS SEXY EYES.**_

Dave stopped in his tracks. Wide-eyed, he looked to the right a little, rubbing the back of his head. He slowly began walking again. Here he was focusing on how impressive Matt was for his humility when he suddenly –

 _ **I SAID HE HAS SEXY EYES.**_

Dave came to a screeching halt. He looked around and around – he was completely alone. At this rate, he was gonna miss calculus class altogether. He had to admit the boy had nice eyes, but he couldn't –

 _ **WELL IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME.**_

Dave started fastwalking to class. He wasn't about to become fixated on the new kid's –

 _ **AND A CUTE BUTT AS WELL.**_

Dave shook his head. He admired Matt's sense of humor and humility and –

 _ **AND THAT SMILE.**_

Oh dear God, yes. Dave agreed that he had a very nice smile. And, if forced at gunpoint, Matt DID have a very nice body, and there was the –

 _ **I MEAN A VERY SEXY BODY.**_

Dave was nearing his calculus class and was developing a headache. He wanted a new friend and hoped Matt would be one. He wasn't about to ruin it with sordid physical and sexual details that Maxine wouldn't drop.

 _ **OH HONEY, SOON, YOU WON'T EITHER.**_

And just as he entered the calculus classroom, after a quick apology to the teacher, he realized something that almost brought peace to him –

We're both right. Maxine and I. We're _BOTH_ right.

Oh dear God – what have I gotten myself in to?!

.

 **AN: Can you guys guess who was following them? If so, tell me. ;) lol!**

 **Also Maxine's thoughts are in BOLD italics. Just incase you are confused. I was going to add more but thought this was a good place to stop. :)**

 **Let me know if that was a good decision. Thank you all for reading! :)**

 **More to come! Please review. Be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm completely blown away (and excited) by all the responses to this story! I'm so happy! X3! X3!**

 **toriorangeflower, thank you so much for your comments. I'm so happy that you like this!**

 **So, we go a little further into Maxine in this chapter. Maxine's thoughts are in BOLD Italics.**

 **I hope you like it! And please leave kind reviews!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY! -ILOVESMEOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 8**

 **YOU KNOW HE'S CUTE. FACE FACTS!**

Dave just shook his head with a little smile on his face. He knew Maxine was right, though. Matt WAS cute. But he liked him for more than that. He liked how smart and silly he was.

 **OH YEAH, BECAUSE EVERYONE WANTS A BOY FOR HIS SEXY MIND.**

Dave chuckled. He was halfway done mopping the kitchen floor – just one of the seven tasks his mother Maggie demanded out of him on Saturday mornings. Weekend chores were a part of many teenage boys' lives and Dave was no different. Even though he hated doing these chores, he liked the peace and quiet. Well, that was, until Maxine decided to give her two cents.

Maggie was at the beauty parlor getting her hair done. Every Saturday morning, Maggie insisted on being the once-beautiful woman she was, and if (God forbid) the hairdresser didn't get it right, oh Maggie made the poor lady suffer with a tiny tip.

Dave could never do that. Even if it was a bad haircut, Dave always, _ALWAYS_ tipped. It was simply polite. He was raised to be polite. But that's when that thought halted him mid-sweep.

That thought came from his father.

He shook his head and resumed his task. After all, he had another job to do that fateful Saturday. A very, _VERY_ important job.

Dave increased his speed. A nameless tune escaped his mouth as he worked, swiping the mop with more intensity. Only four or five more revolutions and he was finished.

 **OH STOP SINGING GLORIA GAYNOR!**

 _THIS_ time, Dave laughed out loud. Broad smile on his face, he was finished mopping the floor in no time.

The next and last task on his list was cleaning the hallway closet. This would barely take five minutes. Dave was happy to do _THIS_ one!

Ever since he found that gorgeous emerald necklace, the hallway closet was kept in prime shape. He never knew what else he'd find in the closet and he wanted easy access to it. Maggie never realized that Dave organized and almost cared for that closet more than once a week. She didn't care. Just as long as the job got done, she was happy.

Two minutes after a routine dusting and sweeping, that final task was completed.

Dave was free. Free. Free!

His smile was hurting his face as he gathered his leather coat (he couldn't wear his letterman coat for _THIS_ task), his car keys, and a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He left a barely legible note for his mother and Dave was off and running. His tires screeched on the road as he headed towards Interstate 75. Dave forced his smile down – he was getting a headache.

When Dave saw the sign for I-75, his hands twitched nervously. In an attempt to calm his nerves, he turned on the radio –

 _ **-to find you here with that sad look upon your face**_

 _ **I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key –**_

Dave nearly exploded in laughter!

 **SEE? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, SILLY BOY!**

Dave accepted this as a sign. He turned the volume up and sang along with the lyrics as best he could. In fact, he turned his left turn signal on and off to the beat of the music as he rotated the steering wheel onto the acceleration ramp to I-75. And there was that damn smile! There was no way it was going anywhere in that moment.

As expected, the drive to Findlay, which was only thirty miles away, was mostly uneventful. However, he did see something that was slightly familiar, but didn't know why. When he was approaching the intersection of US Route 30, he read the signs –

1st Exit – US Route 30 East – Mansfield, Canton, Ohio

2nd Exit – US Route 30 West – Van Wert, Fort Wayne, Indiana

He shrugged. Nothing about either one of those signs stuck out. On the other hand, the next signs, which highlighted several points of interest, seemed to perk his interest –

US Route 30 West – Fort Wayne, Indiana

McDonalds, Taco Bell, Jack's Bike Shop, Southwyck Mall

He shrugged again and stayed on I-75, just under the speed limit.

.

Finally, the first of three exits for Findlay, Ohio appeared on the interstate. Dave bounced up and down in his seat. If drivers passing by noticed, they didn't do anything about it. They probably would've just seen an excited teenager and nothing else.

Soon, the exit for State Route 15 appeared and Dave actually screamed out loud in joy. He immediately moved over into the right lane, anticipating his exit. Of course, that's when he found himself tailgating a senior citizen, barely driving the minimum speed limit. Dave groaned aloud.

 **SHUT UP. YOU'LL GET THERE. WE'LL GET THERE.**

"Gee, thanks Maxine." Dave muttered.

That mile to State Route 15 seemed to drag on forever. But finally, and with enough patience, Dave signaled and got into the deceleration lane. And within a few seconds, he arrived at the intersection, only to be greeted with a red light. And when he came to a full stop, he looked to his right and saw an ordinary, slightly rusted sign that brought complete and total joy to his heart –

 _WELCOME TO FINDLAY, OHIO!_

 **OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY!**

"Shut up, Maxine." Dave mumbled. But on the inside, this was the first time Dave was nervous.

As Dave turned right, following Google Maps' directions, he began to realize what he was about to do. Sure, he was excited and happy – arguably, the happiest he'd been since before his parent's divorce. He was riding that wonderful wave of washed wistfulness that engulfs so many teenagers the first time they're _THIS_ happy. But at the same time, he was about to do something he'd perfected since puberty, and maybe even before – lie. Dave was perfecting his cover story (or cover stor _IES_ ) as he made a left on Lima Street.

For a moment, he admired the historical beauty of downtown Findlay, which still had malt shops and full-service gas stations. And as he looked for a parking space ("you have reached your destination"), he was a whirlwind of emotions – excited, nervous, happy, nervous, embarrassed, nervous, and…nervous.

He'd never done anything like this before. It was adventurous, yet dangerous. Exciting, yet numbing. Scary, yet brave.

And it was all caused by Maxine Karofsky.

Dave put the car in park, killed the engine, and emerged from his car. And as he shut the door and locked it, he turned and looked at the sign – "Hancock County Consignment Shop". He stared at he ground, taking a few deep breaths with his eyes closed.

He hoped that his cover stories would work.

He hoped that Maxine would help him pick the right one. ( **OF COURSE I WILL!)**

He hoped he wouldn't have to spend too much money.

He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone he knew.

The list went on and on. Anxiety threatened to kill his joy.

 **OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THERE ALREADY!**

Dave chuckled – the first time since leaving Lima. And that was all it took. He bravely took a shaky step or two and before long, David Alan Karofsky was taking each and every step closer to becoming Maxine Karofsky.

He opened the door to the shop and his nostrils hated him for it. Fresh odors of old things, dust, and possibly mold almost made him walk right out. But instead, he turned to the right and entered the shop.

He thanked his lucky stars he got there early. He could count the number of customers in the thrift store on one hand. Smiling nervously, he kept his head down and walked briskly through the shop.

At first, he didn't know where to go. Whenever he went clothes shopping with his mom (and _NEVER_ his dad), they always just went to the boy's area. Dave was so clueless about this situation that he didn't even –

 **GO LEFT, STUPID!**

Dave came to a halt and put his head down, chuckling a little. Leave it to Maxine to always know the solutions to questions.

 **OF COURSE…STUPID!**

"Shut up, Maxine." Dave muttered. And then, he turned to the left with the adamancy of a boot camp private and practically marched to the women's section.

Once he arrived, he stopped again. He looked up. He looked right. Then left. Then right. Up. Right. Left. Up again.

 **OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES! LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD!**

Dave excused himself around a sweet-looking elderly woman and proceeded towards a long row of women's…stuff.

 **IT'S NOT STUFF, STUPID!**

"Shut. It." Dave quietly ordered. After taking a quick peek to see if anyone were around, he slowly walked down the aisle. He looked at all the women's blouses and they all seemed foreign to him. Dave simply didn't know what he was doing. And that's when it hit him.

"Help me, Maxine." Dave quietly pleaded.

 **AH…IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

This time, Dave didn't tell her to shut up. Instead, he just waited for Maxine to point him in the right direction.

"Can I help you sir?"

Dave jumped a mile and turned to see a nice, slightly overweight brunette standing near him, with a plastered smile on her face, and a nametag that read 'Maxine'.

 _OF COURSE,_ Dave _AND_ Maxine thought.

"Um, no." Dave said, looking down. "I'm just…looking."

"Well," Maxine began, laughing a little, "I think you're in the wrong section, young man. This is the women's section. The men's is over there." She pointed to the far end of the store.

"Oh, ummmm…thank you."

Dave retreated. Shame and embarrassment flared on his cheeks as he made a mad dash for the men's section. Once he got there, he held onto a circular rack of long-sleeved shirts and tried his best to catch his breath and stop his flying heart. He was completely alone in this section of the store. And within a few seconds, his shaking frame quietly subdued – but not his shame.

 **GET BACK OVER THERE!**

"I…I can't." Dave pathetically muttered.

 **YES YOU CAN! DO IT!**

Two deep breaths and a heartful of courage later, Dave did an about face and tried his best to practically sneak back to the women's section, exactly where Maxine took him. It didn't take him long and Maxine the Employee didn't see him. He couldn't believe his heartrate was this erratic and he just wanted to –

 **THERE IT IS!**

Dave caught something in the corner of his eye. And it was beautiful. And yet, somehow…familiar.

It was a gorgeous, red and white striped, long-sleeved blouse. In fact, there were several of them.

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**!

Dave laughed out loud! He made somebody happy.

His hands stroked the satin of the blouse and with each stroke, something happened within him. Something…wonderful. The fabric was so soft. So perfect. So…right. And that's when he found a blouse in size 3X. He wasn't sure this would work, but he thought –

 **THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY SIZE!**

He stared hard at the blouse. In fact, his eyebrows narrowed in an almost Karofsky-like fashion, like it had offended him. Conflicting emotions on top of conflicting emotions made his heart feel like it was being pinched.

 **JUST….JUST TOUCH IT AGAIN.**

Dave touched the soft satin again and his eyes partially closed. A hypnotic, soothing, _RIGHT_ feeling overwhelmed his senses and he was suddenly all alone, swept in a world where everything was the way it should be. A little smile on his face, he could feel the little twitches on his face smoothing out, his shoulders relaxing, and nothing in the world could hurt him.

 **BUY IT!**

Except Maxine.

Snatching up the 3X, red and white striped, long-sleeved blouse, Dave rehearsed his cover story as he casually walked up to the counter. He was first in line and saw, with some hidden disdain, that the cashier was Maxine the Employee.

"Did you find every-?" She trailed off. She looked at the blouse and up at Dave, a peculiar look on her face.

"It's…" Dave quickly and fondly looked at the blouse and then right back up at her. "It's for my girlfriend."

But the expression didn't leave her face. Dave could feel the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck.

 **TELL HER SHE PLAYS BASKETBALL!**

"She plays basketball." Dave said.

Barely a moment went by before Maxine the Employee smiled back at him. "Well, aren't you a nice young boy! I'm sure she'll like it." She began ringing up the blouse as Dave pulled out his wallet. "If I may ask, what's her name?"

"Maxine." Dave said, with a touch of pride.

"Maxine! Great name!"

They politely smiled and that was that. Dave Karofsky had just bought the very first item (or gift) for Maxine Karofsky. Receipt in one hand and bag in the other, Dave smugly left the thrift store for his next adventure.

 **SEE? THAT WAS EASY!**

.

Dave had the car revved up and a soft rain had begun to fall in Findlay. He looked at his notes and keyed the address for Target in his GPS. Since Target, like K-Mart, Wal-Mart, and other –Mart stores, would have what he wanted, he briefly considered why he just didn't go there for the blouse too. But when he researched makeup prices online, he was shocked at how expensive they could be! Who knew women's makeup could be so expensive. It's just a bunch of powder, wax, and congealing chemicals with some color and preservatives. He could make a lot of that with a chemistry set. Dave was disgusted with the cost of makeup in this country.

But it's what he wanted. It's what Maxine wanted. It's what _SHE_ wanted.

So, after punching the address into the GPS, it came to life and off he went. He coursed through downtown Findlay, noting the high school, City Hall, the police station. He saw families with strollers walking down the street, struggling to keep the umbrella over everybody. With a little smile on his face, he turned left, as the GPS ordered, and he increased his speed a little. The excitement had returned and he couldn't wait to get there.

But Findlay isn't very big and before long, "you have reached your destination."

Dave quickly found a parking space and exited his car. And much like before at the thrift store, his anxiety crept up all around him. He kept waiting to be admonished by Maxine, but it never came. Surprised, but a little relieved, he entered the monstrosity of store.

And, as expected it was huge. And nearly empty.

Whenever he came here with family and friends, Dave usually made a beeline for the little Target diner and maybe the men's section. But not that day. Nope. That day, Dave walked past the cashiers and made a hard right, away from everything he knew about his previous visits, his preoccupations, his…life.

It didn't take long to find the makeup counter. But when he did, his eyes bulged. He didn't even _KNOW_ the names of some of the things he saw! Instead, fascination took over and before long, Dave was completely absorbed in everything he saw – eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blush, something called an 'eyelash curler'. Swept away in a world of exploration, Dave didn't even see the visitor next to him.

"You look lost."

Dave suddenly stood right up and to his left, he saw a sweet, elderly woman who could've easily been in her 80s, staring up at him. Her adorable smile immediately put him at ease.

"Oh! I'm not, ma'am. I'm just…" Dave absentmindedly waved towards the counter. "I'm trying to buy something for my…g-girlfriend."

"Oh, how sweet!" the woman exclaimed. And then, she winked at him. "You must really be sweet on her!"

Dave looked down and then right back up. "Y-yeah. I am. But," Dave nervously stroked the back of his head, "I don't…"

She chuckled. "Don't know what you're doing?"

"Y-yeah!"

They shared a good-natured laugh at that. "Well, my dear boy, you should buy an elf."

"A what?"

"Elf."

Still perplexed, she ignored him and reached just past him to a box chock full of an array of makeup…stuff.

 **IT'S NOT STUFF, STUPID! IT'S MAKEUP SUPPLIES!**

"Here. Get her this."

He took the box from her and studied it momentarily. Then he looked up and was so relieved to see her still smiling at him. "So…this will…?"

"Yes. It will do very nicely. It's a nice array of makeup for eyes, lips, and face. Eyes, lips, and face. _E-L-F_. Elf!"

"Ohhhhh, elf!" Dave smiled and resumed looking at the box. It still didn't help his understanding very much, but at least she gave him a good headstart.

"Thank you very much!" Dave enthusiastically said. "I'm sure she'll like it."

"You're very welcome." And then, her eyes got a little misty. "My husband bought me something very much like this just before we got married…" She trailed off and Dave's eyes narrowed. There was more to this story but it was clear she didn't want to talk about it. So, he left it alone.

"Well, thanks ma'am."

"And such polite manners! Your girlfriend is very lucky."

"I hope so. Well, thanks again. Bye!"

"Goodbye, young man."

With a touch of Karofsky pride and a final wave to the kind elderly woman, Dave headed towards the cashier and didn't have to wait very long. He placed the makeup kit on the treadmill and opened up his wallet, preparing his cover story.

"You're gonna make your girlfriend happy."

Dave looked up to see an ornery smile on a cute, African American woman ringing up the makeup kit.

"Oh. Yes."

Dave paid and took the receipt. And when the cashier placed the makeup kit in a bag, she did it with such care, such tenderness that Dave was astounded.

"Thank you." Dave said.

"Thank you for shopping at Target."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And when Dave left Target, he couldn't believe how easy everything was. There had to be a catch. There just had to. But not that day. And when Dave looked up at the sky, it was cloudy, but the rain had stopped. The clouds had taken on that odd color after rain – yellow, white, gray, blue. And even though the sun didn't come out, he knew he was headed in the right direction.

 **OH HONEY, I KNOW YOU ARE!**

.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! :) -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: **Hello Everyone! :)**

 **Thank you to all the love this story has recieved. :)**

 **Thank you to toriorangeflower for always reviewing! Its appreciated. :)**

 **Thank you to umbrella0326. :) You are thr best betareader ever. :)**

 **So here Dave is back from his little shopping trip. We see more of Maxine here. Everything is coming together nicely. :)**

 **Maggie is here as well. I hope you guys like it. Please review. Be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

His heart raced a mile a minute when he got home. He didn't remember pulling up in his driveway. He didn't remember parking. He didn't remember taking his car keys out the ignition. He can't even fathom opening up his front door and going inside his home.

Dave Karofsky was so revved up and giddy he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He got away with buying supplies for Maxine. For herself. Suddenly as his eyes closed, her smile plastered on her face wouldn't leave. She was fucking ESTATIC! She was flying. This feeling of rebellion wouldn't leave. It felt fucking fantastic! She didn't want this to end. She got her supplies without much trouble. She only bought a little bit of things. It would have to do for now. But soon her collection of clothes, more makeup and jewelry would grow. She smiled at that thought.

But she had to be careful here. Who knows if mom were home. She'd have to hide again. And she HATED hiding. Absolutely hated it! But she did it to protect herself.

Her mom wouldn't approve of this, of her being herself, so she hid. But she wasn't going to hide behind Dave forever. She worked too damn hard to get to this point. No going back.

"Mom?" She called out in her deep voice. Mimicking Dave as best as she could.

Maxine checked all over her house twice, no sign of her mom.

"She must still be out?" Maxine spoke softly to herself realizing she was free... For now.

Maxine took this time to really enjoy herself. Even in private moments, Dave didn't do this. This was the first time EVER that Maxine would be completely alone in the house. Oozing with anticaption Maxine gathered up her Target and Thrift shop bags and twirled around and around her living room. She never felt so... Alive! She can't ever recall a time where she could truly be herself. Maxine spun and spun on her tip-toes to her heart's content, humming a happy tune as she did so. After a two more spins she felt a little dizzy she tried to make the nausea go away and stopped by letting her toes settle on the floor gently. Maxine suddenly looked down at her shopping bags mentally preparing herself to go upstairs and try on her new things. She was so HAPPY she was shaking. She needed to relax before she ran upstairs. With a couple of breathes in and out Maxine felt fine enough to start digging through her things.

With a final resolve Maxine shot upstairs to her room in record time. Shopping bags in her hands she quickly shut her door behind her and locked it.

Maxine smiled as bright as the sun.

"Oh my my my, what a day!" Maxine exclaimed, settling her bags on her bed. Then she sat down on her blue comforter not knowing what to do next. She knew she had limited time to try on her things before her mom would come home, suddenly nervous Maxine bit her lower lip. Then ran her hand on the back of her neck.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea?" Maxine starts questioning herself, doubting herself more like it.

Maxine puts her head down ready to cry as the day's events start crashing her brain. As she was thinking Maxine decides not to be so negative. This was her life. She NEEDED to be happy. She WANTED this. It was do or die for her.

"No...I...I...am fine, Just nervous. You WILL do this. YOU got this. Your good." Maxine has to mentally prepare herself to even gather the courage to do this. Maxine licks her lips nervously then grabs her Thrift store bag first, the one containing the beautiful red and white blouse. She will start off easy and work her way up. Her confidence grew as she did this. She felt contented. She felt free. She felt everything! She was alive and oh so HAPPY!

She wasn't going to go back now. Not when she worked her ass off to get to this moment. A moment of uncertainty wasn't going to deter her now.

Maxine goes through the bag and pulls out the soft blouse, caressing it in her hands. It felt cool to the touch as she held it up in the air, admiring it. Maxine stared at the blouse lost in it. After a few minutes or so she FINALLY removes her coat and T-shirt that she was wearing and quickly throws the blouse on. It fit her frame so well. That was the one thing she was most worried about... That it wasn't going to fit her. Maxine frowned. She didn't really care for being plus-size but this was her situation and despite what her mom says or how she feels about herself she loved herself... Sometimes.

After putting the blouse on Maxine realized why she bought this particulat blouse in the first place. The colors reminded her of McKinley. Red and white. Maxine was proud to represent her school colors even if it was in secret.

After that little time on her blouse, Maxine got up off her bed happily skipping over to her dresser drawer. She opened and dug to the bottom of the dresser and found what she was looking for. HER hair, emerald necklace and lipgloss she "borrowed" from Berry.

Next, Maxine with all three items in her hands sauntered over to the Target bag deciding carrying all this stuff was going to be a hassle. She put the hair, necklace and lipgloss in the bag along with makeup kit she got at Target. Slowly with the bag in her hand Maxine turned around and glided her feet like she saw Santana do many times in secret before.

She likes to call this "girl gawking". It wasn't exactly stalking at least not to Maxine. It was where she carefully watched all the girls in her school so she could get the way they moved down. She tried to do this in secret because considering Dave's history with girls or ANYONE at that school, her staring at people freely wouldn't go so well with others.

If Maxine was going to pass as herself she had to mimick the ones that she considered worthy. And Santana is a bad ass, so she was worthy of following.

When Maxine got to the mirror besides her bathroom she took all her items out of the bag and placed them on top of her bathroom drawers. She put on her hair and necklace but when she got to the makeup kit she froze.

She realized she had NO idea what the hell she was doing. She always loved makeup but had been repressed for so long and forbidden to play with makeup that she was lost with what to do.

But again she didn't give up. That wasn't her style. She was determined to try this out and see it through.

That's when Maxine got an awesome idea. Maxine turned around and pratically ran to her laptop on her bed and sat down with it.

She turned it on and hastitly Googled Youtube.

She had an account already that she just used to watch videos on. She signed into that and found what she was looking for.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Maxine scolded herself.

She just typed in "Makeup Tutorials" and what she found shocked, made her nervous and amazed her all in one.

There were THOUSANDS upon thousands of makeup tutorials. It all made her head spin. She didn't know which video to click on. To tell the truth it intimadated Maxine a little. Instead on clicking any of those videos, she typed in something else. She glanced at her makeup kit and typed. Taking a long shot in the dark.

 _ **Simple easy makeup using the E.L.F. essentials kit.**_

Three hundred videos popped up as she searched and searched. Maxine bit her lip amd wanted to give up hope.

But she went on not wanting to give up and quit. She made herself finish.

Maxine finally found a good video after watching three failures. It wasn't really the makeup that drew in her in, not intially at first. The makeup in the thumbnail was beautiful and all but it was the person's username that drew Maxine in.

 _ **ILIKESMESOMEMAKEUP .**_

Maxine chuckled to herself and decided to watch her video. Maxine had to admit this girl was talented and wanted to watch more of the brunette with green eyes videos but she had limited time since her mom would be ho-

 _Slam!_

Suddenly Maxine's head shot up as she ran to her window. Her mom was home!

Maxine beelined to her computer and shut it off. Then she threw her wig off in a rush and threw everything she bought into her bags quickly throwing them into her treasure chest at the end of her bed. She grabbed the key's to her chest and locked it with shaky fingers. She couldn't stop shaking!

Maxine heard her mom's foot steps coming up the stairs.

Maxine ran out of time. That's when she noticed she still had her blouse on! She panicked and threw it off and threw on another shirt that was on her floor. She threw the blouse messily in her closet as she run out of time to open her chest to put it in there.

Dave ran to his door and unlocked it so it wouldn't be or LOOK suspicious. Nothing out of the ordinary would be out of place. His heart raced and wouldn't stop beating so fast! He didn't have time to think or react. He just did.

"Dave?!" Maggie called after Dave looking for her son.

His eyes snapped open. He almost got caught. He clutched his chest at the noise.

"In here mom!" Dave called out. That's when Maggie opened the door to find her son lying on his bed.

Nothing wrong at all. At least according to her. She was pleased with this. Dave was being a good son while she was away. A good son indeed.

"I'm home". Maggie stated the obvious. Dave wanted to roll his eyes at that. He didn't of course.

"How was the salon?" Dave asked perking up thinking about one day taking Maxine there.

Maggie noticed a sudden change in her son. It worried her. Dave seemed... Different. Happier or something. Something was off in the way he asked that question. She didn't like it. She didn't say anything but chose to answer her son.

"It was good!" Maggie smiled. "The hairdresser didn't mess up my hair so I tipped her!" Maggie smiled wider, Dave grimaced at his mother's poor attitude.

"Well you look GREAT mom! I'm so happy for you! You look absolutely stunning!" Maggie looked at her son with an odd expression that Dave couldn't read. Dave was suddenly worried. He was acting TOO happy. TOO much like Maxine. He needed to pull it back some so his mom wouldn't say anything.

"I mean... You look good. Hairdresser did good." Dave muttered. His face remained neutral. Maggie continued to look at her son but says nothing.

She changed the subject. Dave was being odd but she didn't let it spoil her mood.

"Well anyway, I had fun. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours". Maggie quickly said turning around to leave as fast as she could.

"She didn't even ask about my day." Dave sat up in his bed wanting to cry but the tears never came.

.

AN: Please review. Be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! :)**

 **I just want to say thank you all! :)**

 **Eight followers is AMAZING! :D**

 **Ok so let me start off by saying this chapter was FUN to write! :)**

 **Its not beta'd so if it looks different... Thats why. I couldn't wait anymore. Next chapter will be beta'd. I promise. I tried to catch all my mistakes. I decided to split this again two parts. You will see why. ;)**

 **Matt Rutherford is back. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is awesome! I decided to use the whole song here. Its in bold italics. Also Maxine's thoughts are in bold italics as well. I hope you understand me. Speaking of Maxine, i promise we WILL see more of her and her coming into her own. But just wanted to get this up for now.**

 **If you have questions let me know. I won't say anything else. Please Be Kind. Please review! :)**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 10

He was late. Dave woke up late for school. Make that an HOUR hour late. He was mad, he wasn't upset at his tardiness. And he wasn't mad that he had to walk (run) to school, no he was angry because his mom NEVER woke him up. She just left without a word. Nothing. Even though he had an alarm clock (which never went off) his mom usually woke him up to take him to school. His mother was acting strange since last night and the entire weekend, he didn't understand why which pissed him off even more.

This was a bad omen. Dave didn't believe in omens but this felt like one.

Dave felt it in the air. Bad luck, that's what this was. Dave wondered what else could go wrong that morning.

He was cursing himself because he realized it was his fault that he stayed up late. It was HER fault.

After dinner last night Dave retreated up to his room early so he could sleep, that's what he told his mom anyway. Truth was Maxine stayed up late watching makeup tutorial after makeup tutorial on her laptop like she did Saturday night. Maxine also took the time to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She was curious about it since she heard Mr. Shue speak about it and that VERY inspiring quote that changed her life forever- _Don't dream it, be it ._

She was curious she looked on Youtube and watched the 1975 classic. It scared and fascinated her. She thought it was weird and goofy, risque but she was drawn to it as well. It wasn't until "Don't Dream it, Be it" came on. The way Tim Curry demanded to be heard with that song. He looked beautiful in his get-up. The visual effects were stunning and the lyrics were powerful. They fit Maxine. She knew that it did. Now she understood where Shue got that quote from. She hummed along to the music as the song started.

 **Whatever happened to Fay Wray?**

 _ **That delicate satin draped frame**_

 _ **As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry**_

 _ **Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same...**_

She thought about all the girls at school and how she wished she looked like them. She longed to be just like them. Only if society would allow her without judgement. Maxine's tears finally fell as those lyrics sunk in. And she let them.

She smiled at the next part. Because she finally let herself, be herself. She even shimmied both of her shoulders a little to the erotic music. She kicked up her legs to the music. Trying and failing to be sexy. But she didn't care. She even giggled quietly careful not to wake her mother up. She was happy!

 _ **Give yourself over to absolute pleasure**_

 _ **Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh**_

 _ **Erotic nightmares beyond any measure**_

 _ **And sensual daydreams to treasure forever**_

 _ **Can't you just see it?**_

It was as if she was the only person in this world of acceptance. No one existed in that moment.

As the song was almost over Maxine sang along to the only part she knew. She smiled knowingly as if she was the only in the world who knew a secret that no one else did. Maxine felt special.

 _ **Don't dream it - be it.**_

Maxine listened closely to the next part, completely enthralled in this song.

She needed to be herself or as the lyrics state she may very well snap.

 _ **Ach! We've got to get out of this trap**_

 _ **Before this decadence saps our will**_

 _ **I've got to be strong and try to hang on**_

 _ **Or else my mind may well snap**_

 _ **Und my life will be lived for the thrills...**_

She needed to be strong for both her and Dave or they both will never get a chance at true happiness.

She wanted to cry. She wished she had her mom's love and constant support. Deep inside she knew that was never going to happen. She was going through a tough time in her life and she _NEEDS_ her mom to help her understand what is happening to her. This made her resent her mother even more.

Maxine breathed in and out. She was trembling bad.

 _ **It's beyond me, help me Mommy**_

 _ **God bless Lily St. Cyr...**_

As the song came to a close and the movie ended Maxine dried her eyes and hummed her NOW new favorite song and movie.

It was 2:30 am when she finally got to sleep. This time she didn't go to bed in tears or depressed. She had a huge smile on her face. Something that was V _ERY_ foreign to her.

She was going to be ok. She slept peacefully the rest of the night.

.

Dave sighed snapping out of his thoughts from last night. He _DID_ sleep peacefully _UNTIL_ this morning.

What was he doing? This all seemed too good to be true. Shopping without a problem, buying clothes without a hassle. He _DID_ almost get caught. That scared him more than when he broke his ribs from football last year. He thought he was never going to play again. Just like now, he was afraid he was _NEVER_ going to get a chance to be Maxine again. This terrified him. He was just starting to accept her... Or trying to. He didn't want to go back.

He _COULDN'T_ go back to being sad and depressed now that he knew the truth.

He felt free being her. He was her. She was him. They were one and the same. He _FINALLY_ understood that. She wasn't going anywhere. He didn't want her to. Not yet. Not ever.

Dave thoughts jumbled together as he ran and ran to school.

Dave _FINALLY_ got to McKinley around second period math. He went to the school's front office and got a late pass. But it didn't matter Dave would and could get away with tardiness. Its one of the perks of being a jock. You could pretty much get away with _ANYTHING_ , and no one bats an eye.

"Hey! Dave , there you are!" Dave turns around about to head to his class when he heard a familiar sweet, deep voice behind him. He turns around to see and confirm the voice.

What's a few more minutes being late going to do? HE was worth skipping any class for.

"Hey! Matt I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" Matt arches his eyebrows confused.

"I promised to walk with you to your classes! But I woke up late... _MY_ alarm didn't go off! And I wanted-" Dave was cut off by a smiling, confident Matt Rutherford. He had a knowing grin from ear to ear. Matt nervously and lightly touched Dave's shoulder.

"Its ok, your good. I understand, no problem." Matt whispered softly smiling in a way that made Dave's heart jump a mile a minute. He smiled warmly.

Dave froze. He was nervous being around an incredibly sweet and understanding guy.

Matt was nervous too. At his old school, he was the shy kid. He hardly spoke two words to anyone. No girls or guys ever paid him any attention. He decided that all was going to change when he transferred to McKinley. He would _TRY_ to be more confident but this seemingly sweet kind guy was making it difficult. Matt was drawn to Dave like a moth to a flame. He didn't know how Dave felt. He just met the guy after all. But Matt was immediatley attracted to him.

Both looked away from the awkward moment and then looked back each other smiling politely.

There was so much to say and so little time.

Dave spoke first, clearing his throat twice.

"So are you skipping?" Dave tries to diffuse the awkwardness with humor. It worked because that brought a cute laugh from the other guy. Dave smiled and laughed back.

There it was again, that warm welcoming feeling. Dave didn't want it to go away. Neither did Matt.

"No, I'm lost actually. I have a late slip but I don't know where my next class is?" Matt bit his lower lip.

Dave found it cute. He felt like his luck was turning around and it was all because of Matt.

Dave smiled bigger.

"May I?" Dave gently asks while grabbing Matt's schedule. Matt let him. They stared each other again, both with bashful smiles plastered to thier faces.

Dave turned his attention to Matt's schedule.

"Ahhhh, you have fourth period Science with Mrs. Valerie... She's sweet. She won't give you shit for being late. Lets go!" Dave's boyish behavior was infectious. Matt laughed and folled Dave.

After ten minutes they found the classroom in record time.

They stopped by the door. Dave really wanted to say something, _ANYTHING_ to Matt but he was shy and suddenly nervous. His mouth went dry.

 **ASK HIM TO LUNCH!**

Maxine said giving Dave a shot of courage.

"Uh Matt?" Dave noticed Matt wasn't saying anything just staring at Dave. Matt snapped out of it long enough to answer Dave.

"Yes Dave?" He whispered. He knew Dave was struggling. Matt let him take his time.

 **NOW OR NEVER!**

Dave decided to go for it.

 _"MATTWILLYOUHAVELUNCHWITHME?"_

"Um what?"

Dave breathed in and out and started over.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me?" Dave feels like his heart stopped waiting for an answer.

There was Matt's smile again. Dave fell into it.

"Sure!" Matt simply said.

Dave had to do a double take. He wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I'll see you then!" With that Matt turns and heads in the classroom, leaving Dave speechless.

 **Yaaaaay! I got a date! Finally!**

Dave wanted to argue with Maxine. But he was too happy. Dave floated to class. Smiles never left Matt or Dave's face.

.

 **AN: Part Two VERY SOON! ;) Again I aplogize for ANY mistakes. This chapter couldn't wait! Lol Please review! Be kind!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi everyone. :)**

 **Thank you to all my support. Thank you umbrella0326 :)**

 **This is Part Two of the last chapter. Dave's struggling here. This was hard to write and we finally get to see the difference between Maxine and Dave. Maxine's thoughts are in bold italics.**

 **I decided to hold off on showing Matt until next chapter. They will have lunch together, no worries. :) Just not now. I hope no one minds this. This isn't meant to be offensive. A lot of studying has been done for this.**

 **I hope you like it! Please review. Be kind.**

 **Enjoy!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 11

"David, I'll be working late night from now on which means you'll have to fend for yourself."

"But mom?-"

"Now don't 'mom' me. _YOU_ are a growing _BOY_. I think you can handle taking care of yourself for now on. I want _NO_ arguments. I gotta go, see you later tonight. "

With that very short, terse and _TENSE_ conversation Maggie hangs up her side of the phone, leaving Dave confused, angry and kind of excited.

His mom took a late shift at her job and she'll be working late nights. Not coming home until the early hours of the mornings. Dave was confused as to why she agreed to do this, her excuse being that they _NEEDED_ the extra cash. They weren't that poor. Dave thought there was more to this story and wanted answers but something else crossed his young mind that distracted him.

 _Working late. Late shifts... Working late. Late nights. I'll be home alone. I'll be free..._

 **YAAAY**!

Dave chuckled at his excitement. Dave thought more and more about it and while it sucked that he had to make his own dinner he surmised that _THIS_ was the _PERFECT_ opportunity to play dress up, so to speak.

 **IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS? DRESS UP? THIS IS A LOT MORE THAN THAT. ITS WHO I AM. WHO WE ARE! THIS ISN'T A GAME... ITS LIFE!**

"Shut up Maxine." Dave muttered annoyingly as he finally put his cellphone on his bed. He hadn't realize he was still holding it up to his ear.

Dave suddenly is so slap happy his face hurts from smiling so much.

Dave grabs all his accessories not wasting anymore time.

 **TRY THE MAKEUP FIRST HONEY...**

"No, first the blouse, then makeup..."

 **BUT...BUT...BUT... YOU'LL GET MAKEUP ON OUR BLOUSE!**

"I don't give a shit!"

Suddenly Dave comes to a grinding halt.

"What am I doing?!"

"This isn't right! I shouldn't want to dress like a DAMN FEMALE! I'M A GUY! I CAN'T... I WAS BORN A BOY! I LIKE FOOT BALL AND I LOVE VIDEOS GAMES! " Dave screams at the top of his lungs.

"And to ADD... I'm a HUGE FREAKING FAT ASS! I'M HAIRY AS HELL! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME SCREAMS GUY! How am I gonna pass as feminine!? NOTHING about me screams GIRL! I can't!" Dave ends his rant with a punch to the wall. It doesn't break through but his wrists bangs hard against the drywall making a loud banging noise. Dave's TOO upset to notice his wrist is hurting. This is TOO MUCH. Dave's internal struggle was winning and he didn't know how to stop it!

He's suddenly so ANGRY and he can't understand why. He knows why, he just can't understand why? Why was this happening to him? Why now? What was wrong him?

 _ **STOP! YES YOU CAN! YOU ARE BRAVER THAN YOU THINK OR REALIZE! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH US. YOUR JUST UPSET PULL IT TOGETHER. WE GOT IT. WE ARE GOING TO BE OK.**_

"Ahhhhh!" Dave is fed up with Maxine trying to charm him that he ends up _RIPPING APART_ the blouse in his hands! The soft fabric rips so _EASILY_ in his strong, meaty hands.

 **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

"Leave... Just leave me alone!" Dave kicks the air as the now ripped blouse falls to the ground.

He quickly goes to his bathroom without Maxine and asks one simple question...

"Who am I?" Dave lets a tear fall on his cheek as he goes back, picking up the torn blouse and throwing it in his trash can. He wished he could throw himself away sometimes.

 **YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE! WHY ARE YOU BEING SOOOO DIFFICULT? QUIT FIGHTING ME AND THE WORLD. YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THIS... I WON'T LET YOU.**

Dave sighs as he feels like his world is crashing around him and it probably is.

.

Next day Dave is alone in McKinley's boys rest room staring at the mirror, fighting a dilemma.

"Who am..." Dave reached towards the mirror, just touching the mirror and his cheek's reflection. "Just who am I?" He whispered.

He studied his full cheeks, slightly pointy nose and other facial features. Careful not to look too long, Dave pulled his arm back, letting it flip on his letterman coat.

"I cant," he quietly began, "I just...can't win, can I...Maxine?"

She didn't answer. Instead Dave just stared at his reflection.

"Fine then, you bitch. I'll answer for you. I'm a boy, goddammit. I'm a boy. And I have to be one if I'm gonna ever get out of high-"

Step.

Dave immediately stopped talking and slightly peered around the corner. Another step and suddenly Kurt Hummel appeared. They momentarily stared at each other - Dave in wonder and Kurt in worry.

"Hummel."

A sigh. "Karofsky."

Neither boy moved. Dave's eye tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but at the sympathetic and slightly fearful cerulean eyes in front of him.

But then, Dave surprised Kurt by simply nodding, sidestepping around him, and walking out of the boys bathroom. Kurt watched him go, a little bewildered.

"A boy..." Kurt mused.

 **.**

 **AN: Thank you all for reading. More to come... -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope you all are liking this story! lol! Thank you for your support. It really means a lot! X3!**

 **We finally get to see Maxine AND Dave in a more serious light here. Transgenderism is confusing for teenagers and I hope I gave it the respect it deserves.**

 **Enjoy! Please leave kind comments.**

 **Have a nice day!-Ilovesmesomegleex3**

Chapter 12

Dave was supposed to head for his next class. He _WAS_ supposed to be in calculus right about now. Instead of standing outside McKinley's foot ball stadium. Dave was too upset at everything and everyone to give a shit about school. There were a lot more important things he was struggling with then school.

Dave in tears, heads in the field to clear his cloudy brain. He plopped his big body in one of the bleachers.

Dave never noticed someone peering behind him. This other person was standing behind Dave watching him closely, concerned. Dave couldn't care even if he tried.

Dave loved coming out to the stadium to think. It was big and quiet during the day. Not a soul to be seen.

A gentle breeze soothed the atomopshere. But it couldn't soothe Dave.

Dave had been through a lot these past few weeks and all of it seemed to be crashing all around him. He knew he was going too fast, dressing like Maxine was too rushed, too soon. He was in _TOO_ deep and he didn't know how to get out!

He was furious!

He was furious at his mom for treating him like shit. He hadn't talk to Azimio in a week but he was furious at him too because Azimio only ever thought about himself, looking out for numero uno, so to speak. He was mad at Maxine, the bitch wouldn't leave him alone. He wished he never went through with this whole stupid idea that he is a girl.

That was so stupid. He wasn't... A girl. He couldn't be! He was sooooo confused and hurt! He was lost.

Finally, he hated Kurt Hummel for confusing him even more. He wanted to wipe that sense of pride off the losers face! He _HATED_ how Kurt was so sure of who he was and comfortable. Dave wanted that feeling. He was jealous that someone could proudly say who they are and be so damn sure. To put it simple, Kurt could be himself and Dave _FUCKING HATED_ Kurt for it!

As Dave is going further and further down an angry spiral, he feels eyes watching him. It was a creepy feeling. That's another thing he hated, being watched.

Dave quickly turns his body around and finds he's right. He was being watched, concerned eyes met confused, angry eyes.

"Oh _GREAT_! What the hell do _YOU_ want?!" Dave screams at Kurt Hummel but the glee club singer isn't bothered by Dave. Not at all. Maybe it was his growing concern for Dave that made Kurt not terrified of Dave. Kurt takes one brave step closer to Dave making the foot ball player jump slightly.

Dave couldn't let Kurt see him weak, Dave put his Karofsky mask on.

When Kurt didn't answer and just kept staring at Dave like he was a wounded puppy that is when Karofsky got mad! He gets up from the bleachers in Kurt's face!

 _"I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! GO AWAY BEFORE I BEAT YOUR FAC-"_

Dave suddenly stops. The way Kurt is looking at him. Not like he feared Karofsky... More like he felt bad for Dave. Kurt seemed surprisingly calm for someone being threatened.

"Dave..." Kurt whispers so softly it catches Dave off gaurd. His balled up fists are shaking. He can't breathe.

 **HONEY DROP THE FISTS. HE IS HERE TO HELP.**

Dave slowly but surely calms down. He lets his fists go and bows his head down. Kurt watches him carefully as Dave breathes in and out. A few minutes go by and Kurt decides to take a gentler approach.

"Dave" Kurt finds his voice and Dave looks at Kurt with pain in his eyes. Kurt's heart hurts. He wants to reach out and hug Dave but something tells him not to.

"David... I overheard you talking alone in the rest room yesterday." Kurt gently whispers. Dave immediatly freezes up.

 _He heard that?_

"I don't know what you are talking-"

"Dave! Stop!" Kurt practically screams making Dave seem smaller.

Kurt clears his throat and starts over again.

"What's going on, Dave? The truth." Kurt speaks firmly.

Dave looks up. That's all he does is look and Kurt feels like he's looking into his soul for answers.

"How much did you hear?" Dave finally speaks, his voice soft, hoarse and weak.

"I heard enough. What did you mean your a boy? Of course you are!" Kurt wants to chuckle but something again tell him not to. Maybe its Dave's hurt, confused eyes but Kurt correctly holds back whatever joke he has.

Dave says nothing. Dave looks like he's struggling so Kurt continues to ask another question.

"Who's Maxine?"

That is the moment Karofsky comes out in FULL force!

" _NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!_ " Dave screams at Kurt. And just as he was about to push Kurt to the ground something stops him.

 **HONEY... TELL HIM... JUST DO IT.**

Maxine gently calms Dave and he stops himself.

Kurt watches all this with amazement, he thought for sure Karofsky was going to hurt him and when he didn't Kurt again took this time to gently talk to Dave while he still could.

"Dave, whatever is bothering you... I won't tell anyone. You can trust me... I swear on my life. I can try to help you all you have to do is let me-"

It happens so fast Kurt isn't even sure he heard him correctly.

"What?"

"I said," Dave's voice changes into something softer and not only that his body language does too. With both hands on her hips Maxine finally speaks.

"My name is Maxine, I'm a girl Kurt."

Kurt mouth drops open in shock.

.

 **AN: Next part coming soon...**

 **I know I promised Matt. And he was going to be in this chapter but this seemed more important. I WILL show him soon. I promise. :)**

 **With that, have a GREAT DAY! :) -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HEY EVERYBODY!**

 **Thank u soooooo much for the reviews! They're gold and I really appreciate toriorangeflower and checkerz. You both are AWESOME! X3**

 **Thank you umbrella0326 for being THE BEST DARN BETAREADER EVER! LOL ;)**

 **This chapter focuses on Dave coming to terms with Maxine, and Kurt. I think you'll like it.**

 **Soooooo… Has anyone figured out the connection with Stockholm Syndrome yet? If any of you do, I'll crown the winner with a lifetime supply of Internet cookies. Chocolate, if you prefer. LOL!**

 **ENJOY! And please leave kind reviews!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE!**

 **Chapter 13**

When Dave was eight years old,a few years before his parents divorced, he was able to share a wonderful memory with his parents, Maggie and Paul. The three, seemingly happy family members all went to the Allen County Fair, just days before Dave was to begin fourth grade at McKinley Elementary School. He still remembers the festival lights, the smells, the elephant ears. Laughter, rock music, sticky fingers, screams from carnival rides. Floods of wonderful memories that stuck in his mind for a long, long time.

At the Fair, Dave begged and begged his parents to let him go on the merry-go-round. He looked up into his father's eyes with so much hope and seriously, how could a dad deny that? Dave's head teeter-tottered between his mom and dad, desperately squeezing their hands. Paul looked down at his pleading son and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Alright Dave."

Jumping up and down, Dave took off towards the Ride Ticket counter.

"Hold up, son!"

Dave did just that, letting his smiling parents approach it first. After buying three tickets, Dave skipped towards the ride entrance, his parents slightly struggling to keep up. After impatiently waiting for the ride to come to a stop, Dave eagerly climbed into his seat, his parents on either side of him. The bar came down and his parents made sure it was secure. Dave just didn't care. After a long moment, the ride's music started up again and the smiles on their faces hurt. It was just moments before the merry-go-round would start. He looked up towards the early evening sky, bouncing up and down a little bit. Dave glanced towards his dad who was facing forward. Bored with that, he turned towards his mom who was also staring at nothing in particular. But as he dropped his head, Dave caught something in his eye – something he'd never seen before, that he knew of.

An emerald necklace.

His mother was wearing an absolutely gorgeous green-jeweled necklace that sent him into an awed silence. Dave watched the light shine off it, giving off that stunning spectrum that often is visible with precious gems. He turned his head a little to the left, watching how the little lightbeams shot into the air and vanished.

And then, the ride began. His focus shifted back forward and the merry-go-round picked up speed. Soon, he was twirling in a geometric pattern that sent rolls of child-like laughter out of his mouth. He lifted his head watching the skeleton of the ride rotate around and around.

And the whole time, David Karofsky was in love. He was in love with life, spinning seemingly freely as innocent stars shone high above. Around and around and around. He was free.

Lately, Dave was on a merry-go-round at school. After that stunning confession to Kurt, Dave was on his own spinning ride at school. It was hard to concentrate and maintaining his social, jock status was suddenly more difficult. It was suddenly hard to interact with Azimio and nearly impossible to avoid Kurt. And that was just it.

Dave avoided Kurt with the precision of a merry-go-round. He always seemed to know where Kurt was and evasion, but observance, was tantamount to his survival.

It just _HAD_ to be.

Dave was sitting in third period sociology when he found out he had to do a term paper on Stockholm Syndrome. He joined the chorus of moans and groans from fellow students and the teacher simply ignored them. Instead, the teacher handed out a syllabus of the term paper itself, which included suggestions for topics related to the syndrome, and when the paper was due.

Dave laughed ironically at the date. The paper was due on his birthday.

Minutes later, the bell rang and Dave was up and on his way to his next class, American Government. His armored letterman jacket clad on his round shoulders, Dave sauntered down the hall, projecting the jock-image he held so dear.

 **LOOK AT HER TOP!**

He glanced to his right and Quinn Fabray was wearing a stunning pink and yellow blouse that was absolutely perfect. Dave couldn't take his eyes off it, noting how clean, soft, and gorgeous the colors worked for his skin tone and hair color. And as he passed her, he lifted his eyes and saw Quinn glaring at him. He crudely smiled and walked on by.

 **I WANT THAT TOP!**

Dave half-smiled and turned down the hall, his classroom only three doors down. And with only one more classroom to pass, he saw the one person he just wasn't ready for – Kurt Hummel. Dave purposefully looked away, feeling Kurt's azure eyes on him. But Dave wouldn't budge. He quickly walked into the classroom.

Days progressed like this. Dave's merry-go-round approach to school, his life, and his social status seemed to work for him. And as he floated around, he kept an eye on Kurt Hummel.

Many times, Kurt was simply being a student – pulling books from lockers, talking with friends, laughing, joking, smartly complimenting outfits (which Dave secretly did too), and otherwise, being a happy teenager. Dave envied so much about Kurt Hummel that he could never decide if he liked or hated him. But when eye contact was made, Dave made a mad dash off the merry-go-round, opting for any escape route.

And as even yet more time passed, he noticed certain things about Kurt that would change his life. Kurt knew one of Dave's secrets. But that wasn't the entirety of it and now, they both knew it. But still, Maxine needed to make sure Kurt would be the right person to approach.

Dave hated Kurt – today.

Maxine liked Kurt.

Dave liked Kurt – another day.

Maxine liked Kurt.

Dave was in awe of Kurt – all the time.

Maxine liked Kurt.

In the end, Maxine won out. Many times, football practice ended around the time the Spanish teacher, Mr. Shuester, ended glee rehearsal. Usually, Dave and sometimes Azimio made a mad dash to their cars and left. But on that fateful Thursday late afternoon, freshly showered and even smelling a little like gardenias, Dave headed back towards the school, awkwardly waving goodbye to Azimio. The other boy just watched him go, slightly shaking his head in confusion.

Dave rounded the corner and saw members of New Directions leaving the choir room. He watched Rachel and Mercedes leave. He saw Artie roll out and Tina and Mike strolled away, arm-in-arm.

He bit his nails in anticipation. He knew who would be leaving that room soon. His leg shook a little. The football bag draped over his shoulder was getting heavy.

Patience…..patience…..

Finally, Kurt Hummel emerged, dressed in a smart sweater that went past his butt. Dave's eyes narrowed on his target as he clumsily leaned against the wall, his letterman coat making him hot. He was just down the hall as Kurt cheerily walked with Mr. Shuester out the door. They smiled at each other and parted ways, with Kurt heading in the opposite direction. Dave's eyes narrowed even further and he suddenly headed right towards him.

Mr. Shuester turned down a service corridor and was out of sight. In that lonely hallway on that late afternoon, Dave, ferally gaining on the unsuspecting glee clubber, was speeding towards Kurt! And in an instant, Dave had his hands on him!

Kurt screamed. Dave merely turned Kurt's shoulders and slammed him into a row of lockers. Dave turned, walking backwards, and nodded towards him. And as Dave bowed around, he walked straight towards the boys' locker room. Flashbacks hit him and he instantly regretted his decision.

Kurt blasted into the locker room.

"What is your problem?!"

"What, Hummel?"

Kurt marched right up to him and got in his face. "I remember the last time we-"

"Shut it, Hummel!"

"Oh, that's rich! That's just rich, you jackal! Do you know how much you _CONSTANLTY_ prove to me that you are the neander-"

"Shut IT, _HUMMEL_!"

"Oh, yes! Yes, Karofsky. You are _REALLY_ proving to me that you are just a scared little boy who can't handle how-!"

Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the lapels and pulled him to his face! "I _SAID_!…." Karofsky's face crumpled into a horribly pained expression. "I s-said…p-please shut…it."

Dave let Kurt go and slumped onto a bleacher. Kurt looked down at the sad, scared little boy in front of him. Karofsky was long gone, replaced by a boy – a boy in pain and needing help. Damn Kurt's sense of responsibility!

Kurt sighed and sat down. "Alright, Dave. It seems like you're ready-"

"Can you just shut up for a minute?"

"Can you let me finish a sentence?"

Dave looked up, noting the angry expression on Kurt's face. An intense moment passed before the absurdity of the situation dawned on them at the same time. Little giggles escaped their mouths and a sudden wave of laughter had them doubling over themselves!

Rolling laughter echoed off the emotionless walls as two boys, connected because of their birth, finally were able to laugh at themselves. It was a truly, wonderful, _PEACEFUL_ moment.

But all good things come to an end and the boys finally settled back in place. Kurt found himself brushing something off his long sweater and suddenly, Dave did the same to his letterman jacket. Kurt saw this and brushed again. Dave did too. And when the jock looked up, he didn't realize Kurt was watching the whole time!

"I had something on my sweater, Dave."

Dave chuckled. "Dave. Dave. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. A long time indeed."

Kurt's eyes widened. "David. I had no idea you could talk so…"

"Educated?"

Kurt looked away guiltily. "Well…"

"I'm not stupid, Kurt. It just takes me longer to pick up words and phrases and shit. I'm much better with math."

"Math?! Oh no. Ohhhhh no. I hate math."

"What math are you taking?"

"Algebra II. You?"

"Calculus."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I…I…"

"I'm not stupid, Kurt." Dave repeated, but this time, there was a hint of hurt in his voice. Kurt's guilt doubled.

"I'm sorry, Dave."

"Please don't be."

"And just why not?"

Dave looked him squarely in the eye. "You've done nothing… _NOTHING_ to need an apology."

"Uh, Dave? Yes, I do! I just insulted you-"

"Like I haven't? Only…much worse."

Kurt sighed and looked away. The bright red lockers annoyed his eyes but he found he couldn't look Dave in the eye just then. That's the funny thing about guilt. Even if you apologize for it, it never goes away.

"How ironic is this?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After everything I've done to you… _EVERYTHING_ …you are the one apologizing to me."

"That's right."

"Like I said, please don't."

Kurt sat up as straight as possible, finally looking Dave in the eye. "David Karofsky." THAT got Dave's attention. "I apologize for assuming you're stupid." And then, Kurt's features relaxed a little. "But you haven't given me much reason to think you _ARE_ intelligent…which you are."

Dave scratched his jaw. "Yeah, well, whatever…"

Kurt watched the way Dave's features hardened when he was talking about difficult subject matter. So, Kurt decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Please stop bullying me."

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"I haven't messed with you since I told you I'm…"

Kurt breathed. "So we _ARE_ talking about this."

Dave looked away and painfully whispered, "Yes. We are."

The boys then didn't know what to do. How do you begin a conversation like this? Dave watched Kurt situate himself and when he was done, Dave just looked at him. Kurt was right – Dave _WAS_ a scared, little boy.

"Maybe," Kurt began, "we shouldn't have this talk in here."

Dave looked around, immediately understanding Kurt's reference. "OK. Where should we go?"

"Choir room?"

"Fine."

They left.

.

Kurt opened the door and entered the empty choir room with Dave in tow. The boys walked towards the first row of chairs and heavily slumped on them. While Kurt was looking away, Dave let his big, heavy football bag drop to the floor with a loud thud. Immediately, Kurt jumped, his eyes filled with alarm. When Dave merely looked at him, Kurt turned apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry, Dave. I just didn't-"

"Please don't be afraid of me anymore."

It was out. Just that one, boyishly said sentence filled Kurt's heart with Dave's pain. Kurt placed his hand over his heart.

"I'll try, Dave. I'll try." Dave sat down, Kurt's eyes on him the whole time. "I really will."

"OK."

Kurt studied a suddenly sullen Dave before starting in on him.

"Sooooo…" Dave looked at him. "Does that mean you're not going to bully me anymore?"

"Yes." Dave immediately answered.

Surprised, Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

"That's…that's awesome, Dave, but why the change of heart?"

Dave scratched his jaw, something that occurred to Kurt that he did when he struggled to say something. And he was correct.

"For so long," Dave painfully began, "I thought I was… _THAT_ way."

"Gay, you mean."

"Y-yeah…g-g-gay."

Kurt blinked and turned a little more towards Dave. "Well…then…you're not?"

"No."

"Could've fooled me."

Dave looked at him a little impatiently. "I _THOUGHT_ I was clear when I told you I'm…"

Kurt blinked twice before saying, "You're…transgendered?"

"Yeah."

Kurt inhaled, held it for a second, and let it flood out of his mouth. "Oh boy…"

Dave chuckled. "More like, oh _GIRL_."

Kurt laughed back. "I suppose so."

Neither boy said anything after that. Instead, they looked at anywhere but each other. The silence gradually grew more and more uncomfortable. They knew they were far from being done talking. And they were right.

"So, if you're a…girl," Kurt gently began, "then, why did you kiss me in the lock-?"

"I don't knooooow!"

Kurt studied him for a moment before adding, "I think I know."

Dave's head snapped up. "Why?"

"Well…there must be A _LOT_ of confusion in that calculus-ridden brain of yours." The pitiful attempt at humor gave Kurt no results. So, he continued, "You must've been so desperate to let out your natural…instincts. Maybe your feelings. Regardless, I was pushing and pushing and it just came exploding out of you."

Dave stared at him, but his eyes were a million miles away. "That's…that's like the best explanation I could've _EVER_ hoped for."

"But it was sexual assault, Dave." Kurt said with authority. "That wasn't appropriate."

Dave cleared his throat. "I know. I'm so, so sorry Kurt. It will never, _EVER_ happen again."

"Well," Kurt said, "that's comforting to hear, but it sounds like you have _MUCH_ more going on than a locker room kiss."

Dave recoiled as if he got punched in the jaw. He studied the floor momentarily before simply saying, "Yeah…I do."

Suddenly, Kurt surprised Dave by scooting over to the seat right next to the jock. Dave looked at the boy like he was insane, but instead was greeted with an oh so comforting smile.

"Just understand this, David." Kurt softly said. "I really do want to help you. Just like you told me, I also promise to never, ever hurt you or make _YOU_ afraid of me."

Stunned, Dave said nothing.

"So, tell me Dave. What's going on with you being transgendered?"

Dave looked away and studied the twirling hands in his lap. Kurt considered clasping one of those meaty hands, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Do you…?" Dave hesitated, scratched his jaw, and said, "Do you want to meet…her?"

Kurt was caught completely off guard. "Meet… _HER_?"

"Well, yeah." Dave looked at him. "I mean… _ME_."

"I'd love to!" Kurt enthusiastically said.

Dave stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. He took a few steps away from Kurt and closed his eyes. And the countertenor watched it all with rapt attention. Suddenly, Dave turned around and with the grace of a Broadway dancer, approached Kurt, hand extended.

"Hello Kurt."

That voice. That elevated pitch was so foreign coming out of Dave's mouth shocked Kurt into silence. And yet, the affected voice wasn't unnatural. It was just unnatural to _DAVE_. The boy gently shook the extended hand and said nothing.

"I'm Maxine. It's so nice to meet you."

Kurt's eyes couldn't have been wider. "It's…it's nice to meet you too…M-Maxine."

Maxine let a gorgeous, singing-like laugh escape her throat. "Oh, it's been soooo long since I've been my _TRUE_ self that I feel like dancing!"

She extended her hands and twirled like Julie Andrews in **THE SOUND OF MUSIC**. Kurt was absolutely delighted.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up. "Why the hell aren't you in glee?!"

Maxine laughed that wonderful laugh that was so incredible to hear. "Oh Kurt. I'm not ready for that stupid club or this stupid school to see and _HEAR_ my true self. I have to be ready for that sweetie!"

Kurt was charmed! "Well, it's wonderful to meet you!"

"I know, right? I know I would be if I were you."

The transformation was complete and astonishing. Kurt watched Maxine sit back in the chair where Dave sat, a night and day transformation that _STILL_ needed a bit of time for Kurt to adjust. She finally looked him in the eye and understood Kurt's silence.

"You know," Maxine began, crossing a leg over her other one, "I'm slowly coming into my own. And when I'm ready to take on the world, oh honey," she leaned towards him, "the world won't know what hit it!"

"I sure hope so."

"Oh, I _KNOW_ so!" Maxine uncrossed her legs and stood right back up. "Oh, it's so nice to be _FREE_! And Kurt, I have to ask you something."

"OK."

"I'm trying to color coordinate some clothes with my wonderful emerald necklace I have at home. But it's as if I'm colorblind! I'm just… _TERRIBLE_ at it! Would you mind helping me?"

"Helping you?! Of _COURSE_ I wouldn't mind! I _LOVE_ that kind of thing."

"Oh wonderful!" Maxine clasped her hands together in joy. But then, she frowned. "Oh! But I need a new blouse. It got…ripped."

"Well then, we need to go shopping!"

"Shopping! _YES_! But can we go to Findlay? Like I said, I'm not ready to reveal my true self to the world just yet."

Kurt smiled and stood up as well. "Of course we can! I'd like that…Maxine."

"That's right, sweetie. It's Maxine. _M-A-X-I-"_

"I think," Kurt interrupted, broadly smiling, "I know how to spell it."

"OK. That…" Suddenly, Maxine's voice vanished, replaced by Dave's rich baritone, "sounds good."

Smiles vanished. Frowned stares replaced the joy that was omnipresent in the room. And the cold water reality of the real world smashed their senses.

"Here." Kurt said, extending his hand.

Confused, Dave asked. "What?"

"Gimme your cell phone."

"Oh." Dave handed it over. "Sorry. I wasn't sure-"

"Shhhhh." Kurt softly ordered, punching numbers into Dave's phone. After a long moment, Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, showing it to Dave.

"There. Now we have each other's numbers."

Kurt gave the cell phone back to the jock. Dave, in turn, just stared at him with so much gratitude in his heart.

"Thank you, Kurt. Really."

"Of course, Dave! I know you-"

"No, Kurt." Dave took a few steps closer to Kurt, who stood like a statue. "You've made me very happy."

Kurt just stared at him for half a second before vigorously nodding. Then, Dave grabbed his bag and simply left the room, a little bit of a swagger in his step. Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud at the bigger boy's sudden happiness and pride. He hadn't seen those two things in David Karofsky in a long time, if ever.

And, Kurt concluded, he was absolutely charmed to finally meet Maxine.

Awed smile on his face, Kurt grabbed his backpack and left.

.

 **AN: This made me smile. :) I love Maxine! I hope this makes you all smile too. :) Have a nice day!-ILOVESMEGLEEX3**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello Everyone! :)**

 **First off a huge THANK YOU to Liam the Lemming for reviewing! Thank you! :)**

 **Thank you to my support. Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited. It means A LOT to me.**

 **Ok I just wanted to say I used my experience here when I first started wearing makeup. I find it realistic and i thought I looked good! Lol! Keep this is in mind when you read this.**

 **This chapter looks into the life of Maxine Karofsky for the first time - and she's enjoying herself. This will be split in two parts since it was getting way too long.**

 **I hope you like it. :)**

 **Please leave kind reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

 _8:45pm_

Maxine looked at her alarm clock when she is done with homework. She spent two and half hours on useless information... According to her. She had a term paper due that week and it was giving her a headache.

She was glad her homework was finished.

"Still too early for bed. Honestly, what am I supposed to do now? Mom is working late and I'm _BORED_!" Maxine sighs, frustrated.

She wiped her hands on her legs smoothing out her pants. Then she straightened out her hair, getting up from her desk chair to grab a brush on her nightstand to comb out her bangs. Once she was done with that Maxine stretched and yawned even though she wasn't tired.

Maxine turned her alarm clock radio on and decided to play some music to ease her boredom. She blew kisses to the air as she sang along to one of her favorite songs, turning up the radio some, blasting music through out the room.

 _ **I'm a punk rock prom queen**_

 _ **Brown paper magazine**_

 _ **Hotter than you've ever seen**_

 _ **Everywhere and between**_

 _ **I'm a ten ticket thrill ride**_

 _ **Don't you wanna come inside?**_

 _ **Five star triple threat**_

 _ **Hardest of the hard to get**_

 _ **No one's little red corvette**_

 _ **Ain't seen nothing like me yet**_

 _ **It took 6 whole hours**_

 _ **And 5 long days**_

 _ **For all your lies to come undone**_

 _ **And those three small words**_

 _ **Were way too late.**_

Satisfied with the song Maxine danced freely around her room! Arms up, hips twisted right then left, spinning and spinning which she loved to do all day long. Her signature move was spinning around. She could do it for hours and not get sick. As the short song she ended couldn't stop smiling and laughing! That's when Maxine got an idea... **Youtube**.

Maxine face brightened. Her whole mood perked up!

"I needed that!"

She grabs her laptop, turns it on and goes straight to Youtube and watches videos on fashion tips and makeup tutorials.

After a while when she was done looking at videos she looked over her laptop, her eyes went to her treasure chest at the end of her bed. With a ornery smile Maxine got up from her bed, set the laptop down and opened her chest. She rummaged around until she found what she was looking for... Her E.L.F. makeup kit.

"About time I play with this." Maxine twirls the box in her hands as she goes to the mirror by her bathroom. She halted, just for a second. Not because she was sad and going to chicken out of making herself feel good. No, quite the opposite. Maxine was happy! She finally wanted to celebrate coming into her own and this was the way to do it.

Maxine winks at herself in the mirror and she couldn't stop smiling... Her cheeks hurt! But she didn't care!

She rips open the cardboard box in record speed not caring about the box itself and takes out the makeup kit. The _BEAUTIFUL_ array of colorful eyeshadows and lipglosses and blushes made her face glow. She was so excited! She couldn't wait to try everything on! She had to control her emotions. She was getting _TOO_ excited!

Maxine looked down at her green V-neck T-shirt and came to the conclusion that she needed to change so she wouldn't get her shirt or clothes dirty with makeup- makeup is messy after all.

Maxine goes in her closet searching and searching... Until she finds an old regular black V-neck shirt that she wouldn't care gets if it dirty. She puts it on and heads right back to her makeup.

She swatches a few eyeshadows and lipsticks on the back of her hand to get an idea of what look to go for. This will be her first EVER attempt at anything like this. She wanted and needed it to be perfect.

Maxine found some of the eyeshadows chalky and hard to show up on her hand. You get what you pay for but it cheap and some of it was good for the price. She frowned, until she saw a bright yellow eyeshadow that she _REALLY_ wanted to try! She swatched it and it showed up _BEAUTIFULLY_ and pigmented on her hand.

Maxine got excited again.

Maxine couldn't wait anymore. She dug right into her makeup. A few minutes into her transformation Maxine couldn't help but frown.

This was harder than any of the tutorials she watched made it look. She kept messing up and having to start over. Eyeshadow dropping down all over her face!

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!...What am I doing wrong?" Maxine pouted. This wasn't going the way she wanted. She teared up, water rimming her eyes as she looked desperatly at herself in the mirror noting the really messy _HORRIBLE_ makeup job and she only just started!

She realized something, those girls were probably doing there makeup since they were teens, something she wasn't allowed to do until now and even then they probably struggled like she was. They probably had sisters, girlfriends or thier moms helping them.

Maxine was an only child, she had no girlfriends and her mom wouldn't approve of this.

Maxine was all alone.

A perfect tear streamed down her face as she wiped her third attempt at makeup off with a wet soapy rag. Most of it didn't want to come off so she struggled a bit. Once her face was clean, free of eyeshadow fallout Maxine looked at herself hard in the mirror, looking at her reflection.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked herself again. That's when she remembered something. The girls in the videos she studied always tapped off thier brushes to make sure powder wouldn't go everywhere.

Maxine smacked her head at her stupidness and started over, THIS time making sure she tapped off the excess product with her brushes that came with the kit, so she wouldn't make a mess. The brushes were complete shit but they would have to do for now. Again you get what you pay for and it was cheap.

"There we go!" Maxine took a deep breath and continued to put her makeup on. She sang softly in her mirror.

 _Girls just wanna have fun! Oh girls just wanna have fuuuuun!_

Singing helped ease her nerves some. And in no time she was complete.

The singing made it go faster although she probably spent a good hour an a half on herself.

Maxine took a deep breath and really studied herself in the mirror. She looked _BEAUTIFUL_... Well it wasn't that bad for her first attempt.

She blew kisses in the mirror, practising her sexy poses. She felt silly... But she also felt pretty which was an added bonus and that's all that mattered in Maxine's eyes.

She studied herself further. Her eyes had that pretty yellow sparkly eyeshadow on them which made her hazel eyes _POP_!

She turned her cheek to the left and studied her blush that had a long bold stripe from ear to her just below her mouth. It was a regular peach blush, she thought complimented her eyes and went well with her skin tone. Then she studied her glossy pale peachy lips. She exploded! a wonderful exploding giggle! She _LOVED_ that she looked like a _BOLD_ beautiful bird! She was estactic!

"My gosh! This is stunning! I am _BEAUTIFUL_!" Maxine exclaimed excitedly.

It wasn't bad. Not really. It could've been worse. Maxine sighed in relief and stepped away from the mirror, patting herself on the back satified with her makeup results.

The makeup looked great with her green T-shirt and blue jeans that she changed into.

Now to find something else to do.

Maxine looked all around her room and couldn't find anything interesting there so she looked at her clock again, 10:59pm it read, she didn't realize it was soooo late! She wasn't tired though, she was TOO happy to sleep! Wouldn't anyone be?

She hadn't even had dinner yet and she was starving!

Maxine hurried her out her room and down the stairs to the kitchen, dancing around and really feeling herself. She deserved this. Not being able to be herself for such _A LONG TIME_.. Maxine deserved to be herself and happy just _ONCE_ in her life. Just once. Was it too much to ask?

Maxine opened the fridge and grabbed a regular salad (only good thing her mom left for her to eat.) And the fat-free salad dressing that her mom insisted on that she eat.

Maxine was furious! She _SHOULD_ be able to eat what she pleases! Maxine sighed frustated heading to the living to eat. She was never allowed to eat in the living room. Maggie forbidded her to.

Maxine surmised that she was here alone and could do what she wanted. She took a brave step with her salad and made herself comfortable on her couch, careful not to make a mess. After all she wanted no evidence of food on her mom's furniture. She would never hear the end of it.

Maxine turned the T.V. on and enjoyed some late night cartoons.

Several minutes later after Maxine washed her empty plate and wiped down the kitchen counters, Maxine spun around happily enjoying her freedom.

She was so blissful! She didn't want this to end. She _FINALLY_ got to be herself! What she wanted for years!

Again that's when Maxine got an idea. She retreated to her mom's closet (now her's) downstairs and found what she was looking for.

She smiled as bright as her future seemed.

Maxine couldn't wait to play around in the closet. She found it fun! That's where she found her emerald necklace, who _KNOWS_ what else she might find?!

The possibilties were endless. Maxine's goal was to look as best as she could and she thought her mom had hidden treasures that would achieve in her passing as herself.

She needed the world to see and feel how she does on the inside. This was the only way to do that.

Maxine's head was in a whirlwind as the day winds down and she could finally catch her breath. Her dancing and singing and her VERY first attempt at makeup, it all made her feel so... joyful!

And the night wasn't even over, it was just beginning.

"By God, yes it is!" Maxine exclaimed as she reached the closet.

.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Part two coming soon... ;) Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi Everybody! :)**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story! This is my first attempt at a transgendered storyline and your feedback is amazing! Thank U! X3!**

 **This chapter is part two of last chapter. Ends where last chapter ended. I made this short on purpose. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. :)**

 **This chapter is Maxine's Coming Out party - sort of. After years of hiding, we finally see more of who she is, with all of the teenage melodrama you'd expect. I think you'll LOVE IT!**

 **Enjoy! Please leave kind reviews!**

 **Have a nice day!-Ilovesmesomeglee**

Chapter 15

EEEEEEEEK!

Amidst the blues of Big Mama Thornton and one happy teenager, the only thing that could clearly be seen was flying clothes. A top here, a skirt there... The height of '90s fashion was suddenly being sprayed by an overexcited girl and no end seemed in sight. Once a garment was found and inspected, it either got tossed in a good pile or a bad pile or just tossed. This kid in a candy store approach was working for her as Ms. Thornton sang 'Hound Dog', later bastardized by Elvis. Maxine finally settled on a green paisley top and a cream skirt. Her hands furiously inspected the clothes over and over, a painful smile on her face.

Skipping over a small pile (which she resolved to put back in due time, thank you very much), she stood in front of her mom's vanity holding them to her body. She turned this way and that, momentarily distracted by the observation that she needed a manicure.

"I love, love, _LOVE_ this!" Maxine gleefully exclaimed. "I'm sure mom won't miss it!"

She quickly cleaned up the 'not used' pile and practically ran to the bathroom. A different Thornton song came on the CD player - one slower and more mournful. But that was _NOT_ the emotion in that bathroom, just after eleven PM. Oh no. Far from it. Instead, with shaky hands and gleeful smile, Maxine Karofsky put the green blouse on.

And then, with the dramatic flair of Milla Jocovich, she turned to look at herself in the mirr-

 _SLAM_!

She froze for just a second and listened closely, above the blues music. And then, in an instant, Maxine thanked her lucky stars that she was an athlete. Racing from the bathroom, she quickly scooped up the clothes in the good pile and hurled them down the hall towards her bedroom. She ignored how the pile separated into other smaller piles as she all but ran to the living room.

"Oh no, no, no!" She exclaimed, turning out the living room lights and powering off the stereo. Silence and darkness did little to ease her terror as she heard the key turning in the lock.

I don't have much time!

She flew down the hall towards her bedroom, tearing off the blouse as she ran.

The front door opened.

She threw the blouse in her drawer and pulled back the covers on her bed as she heard footsteps in the kitchen.

And just as her head dropped on the pillow, it hit her...

My makeup!

She started to get up but stopped when she heard those same familiar footsteps coming towards her!

Flopping back under the covers, she turned away from the door, begging her heart rate to go down!

The door opened.

Maxine went still.

"Dave? You awake?"

"I-I am now."

Pause. "What's wrong with your voice?"

Maxine closed her eyes as Dave now responded, "Nothing. Just tired."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah. Some salad."

"Good. Are you OK? You're facing away."

She couldn't _DARE_ let her see her with makeup on!

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Maggie sighed. "Well, good night."

"'Night."

The door closed. And when she heard retreating footsteps, Maxine let out an enormous sigh of relief.

Thanks to years of experience with football makeup, it didn't take long for her to make short use of cotton and an astringent to remove the makeup. And she resolved to put her pillowcase in the laundry, just in case any got there too.

Finally able to relax, Maxine then fell into a peaceful sleep - or, rather, some version of that. In those dark moments before sleep came, she thought to herself, I hope I didn't forget anything. .

 _Slam_!

Maxine's new alarm clock went off. She slowly lumbered out of bed, stretching her limbs a little. In the haze of waking up, she again noticed she needed a manicure. But there was no time for that.

After leaving the bathroom, Maxine walked into the kitchen. Her mom's exaggerated door slam as she left for work did the trick to wake her up for school. She opened the refrigerator and immediately groaned.

Fat-free milk, low fat yogurt, reduced fat cream cheese, fat-free cheese, and so on. Shaking her head, she was stunned to see reduced fat jelly. Maxine laughed out loud!

"Jelly doesn't even _HAVE_ any fat in it!"

She shut the door, laughing at grocery marketing schemes, and quickly ate her breakfast.

After that, she started to go back to her bedroom when she abruptly stopped, dramatically placing a hand over her heart.

"Oh noooo!"

The clothes from last night's closet raid were _STILL_ on the floor! A panic setting in, she quickly scooped up every single garment and roughly shoved them into her chest. And as she pushed the chest back under the bed, that's when her handy reasoning skills took over.

"You're sooo stupid girl! If mom saw these clothes, she would've woken you up all freaked out!"

Rolls of relief engulfed get as she got dressed for school. And within minutes, it was time to go.

She took one last look at herself before she put on the one garment, the one piece of clothing that would hide her presence for the rest of the day.

Maxine heavily sighed as she placed her red letterman coat over her shoulders.

And as her arms slipped through the sleeves, she couldn't look at herself any longer.

"This coat is ghastly."

And when she went through the door to begin her day, she quietly added, "God, I hate it."

.

 **AN: More to come! :) Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This story is a BIG challenge to write! LOL! Thank u soooo MUCH for sticking with it! X3!**

 **And this chapter deals with a lot of things - but mostly Maxine. And I want you all to know that Maxine is a little...exaggerated here. OK - a lot! LOL! She's been repressed for sooooo long that she doesn't KNOW how to act.**

 **So don't worry - she's NOT a drag queen. Maxine is a girl! And you'll get to see her transformation as the story goes along.**

 **Matt is back finally! But is it a good thing? You have to read to find out.**

 **Kurt Hummel is also in this chapter. Starts a little after last chapter ended at the end of the day.**

 **Thanks again for ur support. And please leave kind comments! THANK U! X3! X3!**

 **Have a nice day!-Ilovesmesomegleex3**

Chapter 16

"God, this hottie is exactly what I needed right now!"

Maxine was staring into her bedroom mirror, talking to absolutely no one. Since she was alone, she was free. Completely free. And, of course, she couldn't help but twirl, watching her t-shirt flow a little bit on her torso. And that's when a little frown fell on her face.

"Dear fucking God," she whispered, "I am _NOT_ a fucking drag queen."

Disgustedly, she tore her short black bob wig off her head and flung it on the floor. "I can't believe I'm acting like this."

Maxine Karofsky looked at anywhere but at her reflection. Suddenly feeling like the evil Queen in 'Snow White', she went through a myriad of emotions that so many girls feel – guilt, anger, depression, and back to guilt. And in an attempt to make herself feel better, she reached for the emerald necklace in the drawer. After a quick inspection, she hooked the chain around her neck and dared to look at herself in the mirror.

"I wonder if Matt would like this."

That was it. That was the moment she was waiting for.

"Matthew Rutherford. I _KNOW_ I said this before but you are _EXACTLY_ what I need right now!"

She giggled. And giggled. And giggled. Maxine delicately covered her mouth, reminiscing about the day she had. And oh what a day she HAD – with Matt, that is.

Despite having to be David throughout the day, Maxine remembered how the day started out as usual. Boring routines that follow up with more boring routines. But once she was greeted with that winning smile of Matt's, she was more than satisfied.

Still standing in front of the mirror, she carefully took the necklace off and placed it back in the drawer, hoping that one day she'd be able to show that off to Matt. A girl can dream, after all.

And despite Dave's incredible yet adorable shyness, Matt seemed charmed by him. Or, well, her. The pair hung out quite a lot that day and Maxine looked forward to each interaction between classes, escorting the hottie even though said-hottie no longer needed it.

Suddenly, Maxine's eyes brightened in the mirror. She had forgotten something so basic and so wonderful that she had to do _ANOTHER_ spin in front of the mirror, clasping her hands together the whole time.

The lunch date.

They still hadn't decided when it would happen, but Maxine was convinced it would happen soon. She thought about this as she gently brushed her hair. Or, more accurately, she _INSISTED_ the lunch date would be sooner than later. She slightly grimaced remembering her jock commitments to the football team to eat lunch with them. And the bullying had to stop…didn't it? But in the end, Matt is what mattered. Matt. Matt. Matt!

"Matt!"

She quickly covered her mouth, ran to turn off the light, and quickly flopped in bed. Maxine didn't realize she exclaimed this hottie's name so loudly! Since she wasn't sure if her mom was home or not, it was better to be safe than sorry. And when she got on the bed, Maxine Karofsky snuggled under the covers, savoring the crisp yet soft sheets, neatly pressed by her mother's strict orders.

And as warm, comforting sleep invaded her body, one thought, one _CONVINCING_ thought repeated in her mind – over and over and over….

"He is soooo damn cute… He is soooo damn cute…. He is soooo damn cute."

.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!

In a foggy haze, Maxine reached out and banged her hand on the damn, beeping alarm clock. Maxine rolled over and sat up in her bed stretching and yawning. Despite some slightly aching joints thanks to football, she had the best sleep _EVER_! No sad dreams, no depression. _NO_ ANYTHING! She could be herself. She WAS herself. Content, free and _OH SO HAPPY,_ and it was becoming a regular routine for Maggie not to wake up her son up anymore. So much so that Maxine actually preferred to walk to school – it beat the hell out of hearing lecture after lecture on how Dave wasn't the perfect son she wanted.

"Perfect son... I'm not... I can't ever please her..." Maxine painfully whispered. Tears threatened to fall as she wiped furiously at her face. Then, she abruptly stopped.

"No don't do this... You're happy. _YOU_ can be _YOURSELF_. Don't let her ruin you. Keep it happy. You are OK!" Maxine breathd in and out. And that's when she couldn't believe she forgot something…

"Don't dream it. _BE_ it!"

Suddenly, her face changed and she was much calmer. Maggie wasn't going to ruin her day!

Maxine gleefully got up, made a fat-free breakfast, ate that quickly, and got dressed as fast as she could while making gagging faces at her lettermen jacket. In record time, she headed out the door to start her day in hiding as Dave.

 _THIS SHOULD BE FUN,_ Maxine thought, locking the front door.

Her life had become a game. But all games come to an end.

.

"Yo Karofsky!"

Hauling textbooks for his morning classes onto his left arm, Dave looked up from his locker.

"What's up, Jones?" Dave dully answers Brent Jones, the heavy-set jock with green eyes and brown hair. The football teammate walked up to him and leaned against the lockers. Dave didn't really know Brent Jones and they weren't really friends. So, he was confused as to why he was coming over to talk to him in the first place. Brent was a nice guy and a little bit of a jerk but overall nice guy. Or so Dave thought...

"Duuuuuude", Brent drawled out, "are you wearing lipstick?" Brent reached to touch Dave's lips only to have his hand smacked away. Maxine apparently forgot to wash _ALL_ her makeup off. Dave slipped into a panic, quickly thinking of something, _ANYTHING_ to provide a cover story. Thank God he was a jock.

"Shit!" Dave whispered, furiously wiping away the evidence that Maxine Karofsky was alive. Dave didn't know what to say! He wanted to run and hide. Maybe cry? When Dave took a minute to answer Brent's face became suspicious.

"Dude, are you O-?"

"I'm fine!" Dave said a little _TOO_ loudly. He then lowered his voice. "Yes it's lipstick. I was..." Dave plastered a convincing and very fake smile,"I hooked up with one of the easy Cheerios and that gunk they wear must've rubbed off on me." Dave laughed slyly even though he was dying inside. He hoped Brent bought that bogus lie. And when Brent didn't answer right away, Dave's stomach dropped to his knees.

Brent just stared at Dave for a full second, eyebrow arched like he was thinking really hard. Then finally Brent laughed out loud, clapping Dave hard on his shoulder. Dave tensed up but Brent didn't notice.

"Nice!" Brent exclaimed as he leaves Dave alone heading off in the opposite direction. When he left and the coast was clear, Dave grabbed his chest in relief.

"That was _TOO_ fucking close!" Dave whispered angrily. He slammed his locker shut and left.

And as he walked away, he had absolutely no idea that Kurt was watching from a distance, heavily concerned.

.

.

 **MEET ME IN THE CHOIR ROOM. NOW.**

Dave read his text from Kurt when he left history class. He hadn't even put his cell phone away before _SHE_ knew exactly what she was going to do!

.

"Well, hello Kurt!"

The countertenor whirled his head around to see Maxine Karofsky walk into the empty choir room.

"Da-!…I mean, Maxine?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, hello there. I…I wasn't expecting…"

"Look Kurt," Maxine began, sitting beside him on the first row of chairs, "I know this is a shock for you and it is a _HUGE_ shock for me, but you know who I am. So, I can be me." And then, her voice grew very serious, a touch of Dave's baritone in it, "And I am so, so grateful for you."

Kurt stared into her intense hazel eyes until it became too much for him. He looked away. "Well, I'm happy to oblige."

Maxine's eyes narrowed a little.

"But M-Maxine, I have to ask you something."

"OK." She warily answered. "Shoot."

"I'm very worried that you…" Kurt suddenly came to a stop.

"What?"

Kurt looked away briefly, searching for the right words. When they didn't come, frustration filled his senses and he got up, taking a few steps away. And when he pirouetted around, his arms were crossed.

"You aren't a split personality, Maxine!"

Her voice dropped again, almost to the point of Dave's. "I know that, Kurt."

"I'm just…I'm just worried that…" Kurt took a breath, held it, and exhaled, "I'm just worried about…"

Maxine slowly stood up and approached him. Kurt was completely unable to hide his fear, knowing what it physically felt like to have a red letterman jacket walk directly towards him. Maxine picked up on it and took the coat off, letting 'that ugly old thing' drop to the floor.

"This is me, Kurt." She came to a stop near him. "I'm not Dave. I'm not a split personality. And I don't have a Stockholm Syndrome attachment to Dave."

"And that's just it!" Kurt whined. "You _ARE_ Dave!" And then his voice quieted. "At least, you are to this school."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I…I don't even know."

Kurt folded his hands over his face, walked over to the chairs, and flopped down. Maxine watched this all and followed suit.

"Kurt, listen. You haven't had as much time to adjust to this as I have. And I've only just begun!" When that got no response, Maxine continued. "We only have a year and a half to go in high school. And then, I'll be out of here and I can be free. And…" She leaned closer to him, " _YOU_ don't have to hold my secret."

"Oh, I don't mind that!"

"Well then, what _IS_ your concern, Kurt?"

Kurt rubbed his chin a few times and then turned to face her with a look she'd never seen before. "Karofsky's a bully."

For the briefest of moments, Kurt saw that angry, scared, _PASSIONATE_ look in Maxine's eyes that he saw that time in the locker room – the time that lips forcibly connected to his. If there was one thing Kurt was convinced about Maxine, it was that she still needed to find herself. But she was peaceful enough and was wonderfully amiable.

But still, Maxine hadn't said a word. The school seemed a distant world that simply didn't matter. But it did, of course.

"Maxine," Kurt took a step closer to her, "you still need time, don't you?"

Silence.

Kurt took another step, her facial expression remained stony.

"I want to help you. Even if you don't ask."

"I know that, Kurt." She whispered, suddenly looking a little forlorn.

He reached, hesitated, and for the very first time, placed a comforting hand on a Karofsky shoulder.

"I'm convinced that the closer you get to being your _TRUE_ self, the bully inside you will disappear."

"I _KNOW_ it will." Maxine quietly yet firmly stated.

"But it won't be that easy." Her head snapped up at him. "Or that quick."

"Yes, it will."

Kurt removed his hand. "Oh Maxine, I so, so, _SO_ badly want to believe that." He took a step away from her but stopped when he felt a strong hand grab his arm. Fighting with all of his strength to suppress his natural fear instinct, he turned around and faced her.

"Kurt, your…friendship," Kurt nodded in agreement, "has meant the world to me. And I'll be damned if I'm going to mess that up." She let go of his arm as Kurt forced his features to remain neutral. "I promise you that I will never bull-"

 _ **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**_

"Dammit!" They chorused. And of course, they chuckled at their exclamation. Kurt and Maxine each reached for their respective book bags and headed towards the door.

"Where are you headed?" Kurt asked.

"Calculus." Dave answered, as Kurt forced his head not to wobble at the sudden change in _HIS_ voice. "You?"

"French."

"Ah. That's right. Third period French class. And I'm off to calculus." Then, David Alan Karofsky actually turned towards one of his bully victims, smiled, and asked, "Are you gonna wait for me inside the classroom until I come get you for lunch?"

Kurt laughed as they opened the door. "Sure."

They left and went separate ways. Kurt was still smiling, remembering when Dave was a Bullywhip. He actually enjoyed Dave's little personal joke just then. And as they continued walking on their own paths, their smiles fell off their faces.

.

 _SLAM_!

Kurt's head reverberated off the hard steel of the locker. And as his eyes became focused, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

Azimio Adams.

"We fuckin' _TOLD_ you not to spread your fairy dust around this place!"

And just as Azimio raised his arms for another attack, Kurt wildly looked around the hall to see if someone, _ANYONE_ would help stop this bullying attack. And as his eyes drifted to the left, he saw Dave Karofsky, hands in his pockets and blank expression.

 _WHAM!_

Stars. Bars. Crossbars. More stars…

"I've got this."

 _THAT_ voice came from another direction. And just as Kurt got his bearings, he felt the collar on his shirt tighten. And when he lifted his eyes, he was filled with dread.

Karofsky.

"What do you think we told you?" Karofsky lowly asked. "We _TOLD_ you!"

That's when Kurt met steel again. But there was something different this time around. When Karofsky pushed him, it _SHOULD'VE_ hurt. And it kind of did. But…Kurt looked confused. It certainly sounded loud. It had the desired effect. And Azimio Adams, who was to Kurt's right and partially shielded by Karofsky's body, laughed out loud. And yet, Kurt's back wasn't hurting. Well, not as much, anyway.

Karofsky pulled Kurt closer to him again and slammed him right back onto the lockers! And that's when, out of Azimio's sight, Kurt looked down to see Karofsky punching the locker right when Kurt's body made a firm yet somehow gentle contact with the metal. Confused, Kurt looked up and almost started crying at the devastation in Dave's eyes – guilt, suffering, guilt, pain, guilt, self-loathing…

Guilt.

One more time Kurt "slammed" into the lockers before a scowling-faced Karofsky let him go and ran. He ran right past a laughing Azimio, who was somehow able to clap Dave on the shoulder. And even _HE_ struggled to keep up with the running jock.

Kurt watched them leave, still partially confused yet somehow relieved.

And angry.

And just as the two jocks rounded the corner down the hall, neither one saw Matt Rutherford's shocked look on his face. He watched the pair all but run down the hall, his mouth forming that familiar 'o' of surprise. But his eyes eventually turned back and found Kurt's. And two boys became very familiar with the social order of high school – jocks on top, and everyone else didn't matter.

.

Dave walked out of his classroom. Books in one hand, there was a pep in his step. After all, he had that lunch date with Matt Rutherford to look forward to and he only had one more class to go before that would happen. He looked down just as an enormous, boyish smile formed on his face. Students around him didn't notice or got out of his way. He briefly considered using the restroom but he wanted to get to class. Dave wanted to get the class out of his way sooner than later. It had a certain kind of logic to it.

As he walked, he noticed students here and there. The typical 'high fives' and head nods were given. After all, he was a jock and jocks always have their obligations. Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry were walking towards him, talking animatedly, smiling, and even laughing. But as they approached him, their faces grew wary and they got out of his way. And when they passed him, he felt that sharp pang of guilt again.

Shaking and lowering his head, he turned down the hall and was just about to enter the classroom when he was suddenly interrupted.

"David."

There was something wonderfully familiar about that voice. And something disconcerting too. He looked up and immediately smiled. But when confronted with the frowning face of Matt Rutherford, Dave's grin faded.

"Matt? Are you O-?"

"Never mind that." Matt coldly said. "And never mind lunch either."

Matt took a step away from him.

"What?" Dave exclaimed, a twinge of fear in his voice. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it." Matt said. He took another step away and walked off.

And that was it. Matt canceled. And Dave didn't know why.

Maxine didn't either.

Stunned, Dave stood in the hallway, just outside the classroom door, staring at absolutely nothing. His books would've fallen if he didn't remember to tighten his grip. Dave didn't even watch Matt walk away. But he did look up in that direction. And that's when he saw his friend.

Kurt.

Kurt stood absolutely still, as if someone was drawing him in art class. His eyes were locked on the jock, so much sympathy emanating. Dave looked at him like a nine-year old boy, lost at the mall. Neither one said anything, but their eyes sure did. And that's when it hit him.

Matt must've seen what happened earlier.

There was no other explanation for Matt's abrupt decision. The sheer coldness of the rejection crushed Dave to Maxine's core. He wanted to run, yell, explode. She wanted to berate, blame, punish. And it all came tumbling down on one pair of broad shoulders that were slowly being crushed under the weight of high school. A time in one's life when one is supposed to be happy and exploring.

But Dave Karofsky's features quickly grew cold as he stared at Kurt. And the smaller boy couldn't hold back a little fear in his face.

And then, it happened. Dave ran. He ran and ran and ran. Soon, the cool wind of Lima, Ohio was on his face and he felt like he could breathe again. He dropped his books and stretched out his arms, wishing that instead of a red, letterman jacket on his arms, there was a flowing, cashmere sweater of the same color.

He slowly turned around and lowered his arms. And then, he looked up at the school, reading each letter nailed into the brick façade of the high school that was supposed to be a jock's paradise. And as he read, the letters grew blurry. In his mind's eye, it didn't say "McKinley".

It said –

"Hell."

.

 **AN: Wow. That was intense. I feel bad for both Matt and Dave. :(**

 **I am so grateful for you all for reading! There will be no more short chapters. And I'll also be updating more often or I'll try to. :)**

 **Thank you all again. Please review. Be kind.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey everybody! Thank you once again for sticking with this story! I'm soooo freaking HAPPY! X3 Thank you for reviews, followers and favoriting. :)**

 **This chapter is a good one. We see Dave do a LOT of clean up work for his behavior, but Maxine has a few things to say about that too. I hope you like it.**

 **ENJOY! And please leave kind reviews!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

.

Chapter 17

Dave was convinced that after coming home from school, doing some chores, eating a laborious and often-wrong dinner with his mother, completing his homework, listening to more of his mother's complaints, and brushing his teeth before bed, that he would be totally exhausted and sleep would be a pleasant relief.

It didn't work.

Instead, he found himself sitting on the edge of his bed staring at absolutely nothing. His eyes roved from left to right – his red letterman jacket, his stack of schoolbooks, his desk where Maxine's stuff was carefully stored, and even to the far right of the room where his two model airplanes dangled from the ceiling. He found himself staring at those planes, trying his hardest not to get too upset when his dad left home soon after –

No. No. Dave shook his head and looked down at his folded hands. He would NOT get upset about that. Dave convinced himself he was over that period of his life. Of course he wasn't but a boy can dream.

With a heavy sigh, Dave got up and began undressing for bed. After removing his shirt and jeans, he hurled them in his dirty clothes' hamper. He walked over to the chest of drawers to find his pajamas. His mom always bought him the same, cheap bed attire – JCPenney, blue, pinstriped tops and bottoms. He always hated them. They were so ugly.

Regardless, he put them on, noticing how big and glossy the buttons were. The bottoms never seemed to fit him right and he just wasn't very comfortable. With yet another heavy sigh, he glanced at himself in the mirror, noting just how incredibly tacky the clothes were. He was tempted to get online and look for a new set.

Instead, he stared at his reflection, seeing how the lapel near the neck needed some stitching and the sleeves were too short. Dave turned a little in the mirror and even considered wearing his black short bob wig. This proved to be humorous and he laughed. And that's when he noticed it.

He laughed. He actually laughed. And that was the very first time today that he felt that wonderful release from his body. And with that release, his laugh was higher pitched. Of course, it would be.

She turned away from the mirror and belly-flopped on the bed. Twisting and untwisting her feet in the air, Maxine smiled. There was nothing humorous in her thoughts, though. She was just smiling.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. Madly, she flew off the bed and grabbed one of her notebooks from school. Wide smile on her face, she all but jumped right back on the bed before she remembered she'd need a pencil. Huffing a little, she leaped right back off, snatched a Bic pen, and plopped back on the bed, the springs complaining a little. She opened it up to a blank page and wrote the following –

 _ **Ways to make up to Matt**_

After she wrote and read it, she then carefully added _**'and Kurt'.**_

Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she began to number her paper. But then, she came to an abrupt halt. She read and re-read her words and numbers and came to a devastating fact – she hated her handwriting. To her, it seemed like a big, dumb jock was writing it and that just wouldn't do.

Wildly, she flipped to a blank page and began writing a variety of words…or, at least, it started off that way. She wrote her name. She wrote Dave's name. She wrote Matt's name. And then her mother's. Then Matt's. Then her favorite designer – Lagerfeld. Then Matt's. Then Matt's. Then Matt's.

And the whole time she wrote this, she absolutely hated what she was seeing. Completely unhappy with her handwriting, she resolved to do something about it. And she had no idea that she was still smiling.

Soon, she was indexing her writing – 'good', 'better', 'needs improvement', etc. The word 'Matt' seemed to be her favorite, even going so far as to use one long line to double-cross the 'T's. THAT made her giggle. Teenage girls can be so melodramatic.

She cocked her head from right to left, studying this letter or that word. Maxine found that she liked some of the changes, but firmly resolved to make this one of the tasks for her life. Flipping back to the first page, she wrote 'improve handwriting' first. Then, she wrote 'make up with Matt'.

For the first time since going to bed as her true self, she frowned. She had no idea how to tackle this one. Matt wasn't speaking to her. She tried. He just simply wouldn't talk to her. She didn't know why but it wasn't hard to figure out why. She (or rather, Dave….or KAROFSKY) bullied Kurt.

Maxine dropped the pen on the notebook and cradled her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she muttered. A deep breath was held and then slowly exhaled. She slipped her hands down her face and let them plop on the bed. A few more pained breaths escaped before she grabbed the pen again. And in the place beside Matt, she wrote –

 _ **How the fuck am I supposed to do this?**_

To take her mind off her work, she studied her hands. And hated them. She let her head drop and could see her pajamas. She hated them too. Maxine Karofsky was totally convinced that her evening was about to suck when she looked at Kurt's name.

 _ **Kurt**_.

Her mind began to open up a little on this one. Kurt was her friend. Sure, she had upset him, but friends forgive, don't they? She wasn't entirely sure, but she knew she could try. HE would at least talk to her, wouldn't he?

She was confident he would listen to her. Forgiveness was divine, right?

Too many questions. Too much doubt. But there it was. She would ask Kurt's advice, after making up to him, of course. So, beside Kurt's name, she wrote –

 _ **Get advice. Need him.**_

Then, she crossed it out and revised it –

 _ **GET FORGIVENESS. Get advice. Need him.**_

Her smile partially returned. She even revised how she wrote the letter 'K', which made her smile widen. And when she was done, she yawned. Yes, it was definitely time for sleep, but with a renewed resolve and a firm plan, the actual idea of a peaceful night's sleep seemed more plausible. So, after she threw her notebook and pen in the general direction of the desk, she reached up and turned out the light. After she snuggled in the covers, she whispered to herself, "Good night." And after a full, relaxing breath, she added, "It'll allllllll be OK. It will."

Exactly one minute later, she was sawing logs throughout her attic bedroom.

.

Alarm. Yawn. Urinate. Shower. Shave. Breakfast. 'Bye mom!'

And that was it. Maxine Karofsky left the next morning for school using Dave's voice to hastily speak to his mom. With no Azimio to pick him up and his absolute refusal to have her drive him to work, Maxine had lots of time to ponder how she'd approach the day's tasks. And they were daunting in her eyes. And she was right.

Rounding the corner of a soon-to-be-busy street, she could see the school in the distance, as a kind of anxiety brewed. She knew she had to stay calm, focus, and remember what she had to do. Confidence was all it took. Easy.

Easy.

Soon, she entered the school, high-fiving a jock here and there as Dave. That was part of the reason it was starting off easy that fine morning. Dave was calm, cool…and feared. She soured at that thought. Easy.

All around him, student life went on like usual. Students dodged him, looked at him with fear, and otherwise ignored him. Yup – life as usual. As Dave, this was acceptable. But as Maxine, she saw how she wasn't treated as an equal. She so badly wanted to be liked and accepted and even receive something as simple as a smile. But that didn't happen that morning. And she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner.

Just as she rounded the corner, she saw Kurt Hummel approaching his locker. After a quick marvel at his fashion sense, Maxine made a beeline towards him. Kurt must've sensed something in the air that was different and approaching him. After a full second went by, he looked up and Maxine saw the one thing she never wanted to see again – fear.

Kurt was afraid – of her.

No – of _HIM_.

Kurt quickly turned and all but ran down the hall. And Maxine came to a full stop right there in the hallway. Frown completely intact, she could _FEEL_ students dodging around her.

She'd had enough.

Politely, she scooted up against the wall, feeling the abrasive letterman jacket scrape her wrists. And she hated it.

Suddenly, she dropped her books and started to angrily remove her coat! But just as suddenly, she stopped. Realizing that this would've been suspicious AND would've blown her cover, Maxine stopped and looked down at the floor. A few things were staring back at her – a notebook, her calculus book, her cell phone, her….

The notebook!

With the speed of a right guard, Maxine reached down and plucked her notebook, wildly flipping to the page she wrote last night. The words stared at her before she could read them…

 _ **GET FORGIVENESS. Get advice. Need him.**_

She all but dropped the notebook and reached for her phone. And before anyone could notice, she abruptly closed the notebook, fearing someone could read it. But that would've been nearly impossible, even for someone who had fantastic eyesight. Plus, who would've _DARED_ read anything belonging to Dave Karofsky?

She just couldn't escape the damage Dave's bullying had done.

Slowly, almost painfully, Dave opened his cell phone and took a deep breath. And right at that moment, her eyes fell shut, her breathing became more steady, and alone in her private cocoon, no one could (or would _DARE_ ) touch her.

 _Don't dream it – be it._

Her eyes snapped open and the text almost wrote itself –

 **Please Kurt. Can we meet in the choir room? Right now? Please? I want to apologize but not by text.**

'Send'.

She started to bite a fingernail until she realized she'd never grow proper nails by doing that. And in the end, she didn't care. Her back still hugging the wall, she looked up and silently watched her fellow students walk by. Some looked sad. Others had smiles. And still others had no facial expressions whatsoever. But then, she noticed that there were couples walking by.

She didn't know his name but he saw that wheelchair kid in that glee club walking side-by-side with Brittany Pierce. They looked so happy and possibly in love. And all Maxine could do about that was watch with envy…

But that's when the two noticed him staring at them and their happy smiles vanished, replaced by cautious glances and a more hurried step.

Maxine was not yet, Kurt hadn't responded.

She opened up her text messages again and started typing furiously –

Oh God please Kurt! I-

Maxine's phone buzzed. He quickly switched over and read Kurt's response…

.

She walked into the choir room, completely aware that her large, muscular frame felt smaller as she neared the backside of the much smaller glee clubber.

"H-hi, Ku-"

Wild eyed, Kurt nearly jumped a mile and defensively whirled around. Once he saw it was Dave, he dropped his posture into an apologetic pose.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorr-"

"Don't you dare," Maxine quietly began, "apologize for a thing, Kurt."

The countertenor realized who was speaking and he addressed her. "Maxine. It's…" And then, Kurt's face soured, "good to see you…I guess."

The boy's expression shot an arrow through her stomach.

The boy's expression shot an arrow through her stomach. She momentarily closed her eyes and let her shoulders droop. And as the morning sun shot arrows of natural light into the room, crossing lines of light bisected Maxine's face, effectively cutting her in two.

How fitting.

"You were right."

Kurt looked up at her, his right arm resting on the back of the piano. "I was?"

"Yes." She whispered this so softly that Kurt had to strain to hear.

His tongue clicked in his mouth and he took one step closer to her. "What about?"

"Your text."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

Kurt took another step towards her as sounds of early morning high school life echoed from the doorway.

"Can," Kurt sidestepped towards her and was by then only a football-arm's length away. "you be a bit more-?"

" _ALL_ of it."

Kurt stopped walking, hating the devastation on her face. "Help me out here."

She looked at him with a confused expression. He clarified. "What exactly did I-?"

"You were right in that Dave _MIGHT'VE_ bullied you to…" she looked away, "somehow _PROVE_ he's stronger…more confident…more…"

"Manly?"

She painfully looked up at him. "Yeah…I guess."

Kurt crossed his arms over his belly. "Make it go away."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"I am."

"I mean it."

"I _AM_."

"I won't take anymore-"

"I SAID," Maxine's alto voice bellowed throughout the room, "I'm trying, Kurt!"

Somehow, someway, Kurt wasn't afraid of the loud voice coming from a Karofsky mouth. But instead of risking any further aggression and opting for a real conversation, Kurt motioned for them to sit down on the first row chairs. Maxine went first, followed by Kurt. And when they sat down, Kurt noticed that the sunlight no long crossed hi… _HER_ face.

"You know," Maxine suddenly began, facing forward, "I don't want to do a kind of…expose or anything. Or any David Copperfield kind of crap." Kurt chuckled and she was relieved the tension breaker worked. But then, she began again. "Do you wanna know the worst thing about what… _DAVE_ did yesterday?"

Kurt nodded, his lips pursed.

"Well," Maxine began, crossing her right leg over her left at the knee, "my mom is so fucking overbearing. And my dad isn't…" She stopped. Kurt didn't press. Instead, he waited her out, knowing this was difficult subject matter. "Anyway, Azimio basically doesn't talk to me anymore and I screwed up my…l-lunch d-date with Matt."

"You had a lunch date with Matt Rutherford?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God."

She looked over at him. "What?"

"Oh my sweet Jesus is he cute."

"Don't I know it!"

They laughed for a few seconds, glancing at each other with their silly, teenage grins. Maxine then noticed something about Kurt.

"You know," she cheekily began, " _YOU_ could really benefit from some very light eyeliner. Your eyes would pop."

"Well," Kurt began, clearing his throat, "thank you, Dav-…Maxine. But don't get away from the topic-"

"I knooooow!" Maxine exclaimed, "I'm just... I don't know what I'm doing!".

"Yes you do." Kurt softly whispered. "Yes, you do." Kurt wanted to reach and hold Maxine's hand but opted not to. He still was upset at Dave did yesterday and despite Maxine's presence he wasn't really ready to forgive...yet.

Maxine smiled at Kurt and Kurt noticed she seemed calmer so he continued.

"Why do you think Matt cancelled?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer but he just wanted to make sure Maxine understood. And she probably did. Maxine wasn't dense. Kurt knew this.

Maxine had to do a double take. Wasn't it obvious to Kurt what happened? He was there.

"Isn't it obvious Kurt?" Maxine's eyes widened. Her body fidgeted in her seat.

When Kurt didn't answer she continued.

"He hates me..."

He doesn't hate you!" Kurt shot back. Maxine shook her head not hearing Kurt's reassurance.

"Yes he does! What I did to you...". Maxine's voice trails off. Her head down and her hands in her lap. She felt embarrased. She felt awful. She felt _ASHAMED_. She felt ashamed for her mistakes. She wanted to fix everything but didn't know how. Where to start?

"It was inexcusable... It should've NEVER happened! I'm SO SORRY!"

"MAXINE!" Kurt had to practically yell to get Maxine's rant to stop. "You listen to me", Kurt said with authority that even surprised him. Maxine looked up into Kurt's eyes and immediatley shut up. Kurt was smiling. Why was he smiling? Maxine was confused.

"What you did yesterday WAS inexcusable and uncalled for... But I understand why you did it and I'm upset with you... But I understand."

"You do? Kurt wait..."

"No you wait... Let me finish." Kurt chuckled and Maxine wondered if he lost all reason. She let him continue. "I understand... Dave has a reputation to protect and being a jock everybody else is at the bottom and no one else matters."

"Kurt-"

"But I get you want to change and its hard to change when a lot is placed on you to behave a certain way. When a certain behavoir is expected of you. Maxine I get it and this might surprise you but I forgive you." Kurt continued to smile while Maxine sat in her seat confused.

"Kurt, how can you forgive me? I pushed you into locker's!".

"Dave did", Kurt corrected,"and he didn't mean to I could tell when he "slammed" me it didn't hurt. And the way his face was scared...Nearly broke my heart. I knew he didn't want to do it. I knew..." Kurt grabbed his chest and spoke so passionately. and Maxine FINALLY understood. She felt she didn't deserve but she was getting a second chance. All was not well and they still needed to go through some things but there it was Kurt's forgivence which Maxine wanted. But there one last thing to be addressed before they can both move on.

"I forgive you, honey but you have to do two things for me."

Maxine listened closely wondering what those two things were. The sun shoned in the chior room. Kurt continued.

"First is forgive yourself for yesterday and all those other days of non-stop bullying."

"It isn't that simple Kurt". Maxine argued.

"I know just say the words even if you don't mean it. The more you repeat those words, the more you convince yourself that you are worthy of forgiveness".

When Maxine didn't say those words Kurt was a little discouraged but then he thought of something. By God, he was a genius.

"Maxine, you don't have to say those words out loud if you can't. Its not an easy process- forgiving yourself. But I want you to say them when you want. Promise me". Maxine nodded and tried to smile but it came off like a twitch. Satisfied, Kurt moved on.

"Now the second thing I want." Maxine braced herself she knew something was coming so she prepared herself.

"I want you to promise you'll stop bullying me and everyone. I realize its a process but I want you to try. You'll get my forgiveness and Matt's if you do this". Kurt saw Maxine brissle at Matt's name.

"Oh Kurt! You soooo have a deal! I promise! I won't or I'll try! I really will! I can't stand who I've become!" Maxine pleaded.

"Good". now here was the hard part for Kurt because he grew fond of Maxine but he really wanted to see more from Dave.

"Because if you don't stop, there will be NO MORE second chances. You WILL LOSE my friendship and I'll never trust you again. I mean it. I hate to be harsh but this is the way it has to be. I really NEED to see you change for the better. Do we have a deal?" Maxine saw the seriousness in Kurt and understood completely. Kurt didn't need to tell her twice.

"Deal. I promise Kurt. I really do". And for the first time that day Kurt believed everything from Maxine. He hoped it would work. And it did.

The day seem to get brighter as both of them came to a better understanding then.

"Now what's this I hear about Matt Rutherford?" Kurt smiled wide.

Maxine frowned.

 **.**

 **AN: I hate to end it there but this was getting to long. Part two will be posted as soon as I can. This was half beta'd and some wasn't. Again I couldn't wait. I admit I am impatient! Lol! I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey everybody!**

 **Thank you to everyone who supports me! :)**

 **Thank you to my betareader umbrella0326 :) I luv you! :)**

 **Yay 10 followers! That is so AMAZING! :) Thank you! :)**

 **I haven't updated this in a while and probably won't for a while more. I'm taking a huge break from this story but wanted to get THIS posted while I could! LOL! I hope you understand... :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Continues where last chapter ended.**

 **The song is called "Ten cents a Dance" by Ruth Etting.**

 **Songs are in bold italics.**

 **We see Dave (well, Maxine) trying to get forgiveness. It doesn't go very well...**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

Chapter 18

Two teenagers had just reached an understanding. With the resolve of Sampson but determination of Delilah, they just sat there smiling. No real thoughts crossed their minds and they had only a few minutes to kill before the annoying first period bell would ring. And then, she noticed something.

"I've only been," Maxine appreciatively began, "in here a few times but I can see why you like it here."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Wellllllll…" Maxine stood and wandered around. "You can be free here. You can be," she dramatically turned towards him, "free!"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, that definitely has its perks."

Kurt remained where he was but Maxine eventually drifted over towards the piano. She thumbed a few keys here and there while Kurt checked his cell phone. But after a while, Maxine started to hit a few chords. And quite suddenly, she began singing –

 **I'm one of those lady teachers**

 **A beautiful hostess you know**

 **The kind the palace features**

 **At exactly a dime a throw!**

"What _IS_ that?" Kurt asked with an astonished smile on his face. He stood up and Maxine kept going.

 **Ten cents a dance**

 **That's what they pay me**

 **Gosh, how they weigh me down**

"Maxine!" Kurt quickly walked over to the piano. "What _IS_ that?"

 **Come on, big boy, ten cents a dance!**

"Maxiiiine!"

She laughed and stepped back. "You're not the only one who loves to sing, Kurt."

"I guess so!" They laughed. And then Kurt asked, "But what _IS_ -?"

"Have you ever heard of Ruth Etting?"

Kurt thought for a second before answering, "No."

"Welllll," she began, walking towards Kurt, "you _MUST'VE_ heard of Doris Day."

"Of course!"

"That song is called 'Ten Cents A Dance'. I like to sing it sometimes when I need to feel happy and silly. And oddly, confident."

"Confident?"

She stopped in front of him. "Yeah. Confident." Kurt looked up into her hazel eyes and urged her to continue. "The song is about a whore."

"A whore?!"

"Yeah. A whore. She's singing her woes to anyone who will listen. And," she suddenly grabbed his shoulders, "she wants to feel loved."

"I've never heard of her before."

"Well," Maxine began, releasing Kurt and walking towards the chairs, "I listen to her about as much as I do Big Mama Thornton."

"What?!"

Maxine sat down. "Good _GOD_ , Kurt! Calm down!" She laughed, especially loving what was unfolding before her. _SHE_ was charming and entertaining Kurt instead of the other way around. "Come sit down-"

"Did I just hear you correctly," Kurt began, all but running to sit down next to Maxine, "that you like Big Mama Thornton?"

"Yuuup."

Kurt huffed in appreciation. "I think you've just become my personal hero."

They laughed simultaneously, something that was becoming commonplace to them.

"Oh no, Kurt. _YOU_ are my personal hero."

"Well, I didn't do that much. I just set some rules for us to live by. That's all."

"And that's all," she turned towards him, " _ANY_ girl could ask for."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed a little. "Well, I needed to let you know that I _AM_ serious about changing… _DAVE_ 's behavior. And I _AM_." Kurt nodded. "But I'm also serious about becoming more and more of myself. And like Ms. Ruth Etting says, 'soon I'll be married, it's only in time'."

Kurt's open and silent mouth said it all. And Maxine just smiled. They enjoyed their moment of companionable silence until she considered something.

"You know," Maxine began, "I heard somewhere that one way to prove that you're around someone special is to see how comfortable you are when you're with someone," Kurt turned more towards her, "and shut the fuck up."

"What?" Kurt asked with a mixture of laughter and interest.

" _IF_ you can be comfortable in silence with that person, then that's a special person."

Kurt said nothing.

"Kurt," Maxine patiently began, "what I'm trying to say is that when we just sit here, I'm comfortable with you." Then, she leaned towards her and added, "You're special."

Kurt's eyes widened. Maxine winked. And that goddamn infuriating class bell rang.

"Ma…" Kurt struggled to say as she got up. "Max…Maxine…"

She grabbed her belongings and winked at him again. "You're welcome."

She left. And Kurt sat there, as confident as Ruth Etting, that he'd just made a new friend.

And Dave Karofsky was about to get a lesson from Ms. Maxine Karofsky.

.

When you are a mathematics nerd and can take some class like calculus somewhat easily, you learn that counting from one to ten is the most basic of positive numbers. Forwards or backwards, it records time, ends sports matches, announces award winners, and enables recipes to taste better. But there's one version of counting from one to ten that was completely annoying to Dave that morning – the childhood game of hide and seek.

Every time Dave would see Matt, the cute smaller boy would run away. And every time Dave would see him again, ten seconds went by. Dave enjoyed games.

But not this one.

After his first period class was over, Dave tried to catch up to Matt. But Matt just glared and took off. Then second period – the same result. Third period? Oh yeah – same thing. Dave was getting tired of this game. And that's when he decided to take a little gamble, a different mathematical equation.

David Karofsky was going to cheat.

Thanks to introducing Matt to his classes, Dave had them memorized. And after sixth period, Dave was lying in wait. Of course, he didn't realize the cute boy might accuse him of stalking, but these were desperate times.

So when the class bell rang, Dave hung out along the wall, just outside Mr. Hanthorn's English class. Throngs of students piled out the door. A few noticed the hulking jock leaning against the wall, but most just went about their normal, boring day. And just as the last of the students were coming out, Matthew Rutherford appeared.

 _GOTCHA_.

"Hi Matt."

He whirled around, wide-eyed and innocent. But when he saw who got his attention, his eyes quickly grew cold. Abruptly, Matt turned to his right and began storming down the hall.

"Please Matt." Dave called out, keeping in step with the surprisingly fast boy. "Please let me talk to you."

"Go away."

"Just five minutes?"

"Go away."

"Please! I need to expl-!"

"Go away."

Dave was now huffing a little, despite his athletic build. "I can't stand this! I don't-!"

Suddenly, Matt came to a halt and whirled around to face Dave's hurt face. For the barest of moments, he allowed himself to see the pain. "I don't talk to bullies."

Defeat. Dave's face drooped in complete and utter defeat. And after a beat, Matt turned around and all but ran down the hallway. And the beaten boy stared after him as for the first time in quite a while, Maxine had no words of comfort or advice.

Lunchtime. Normally, Dave liked to eat lunch with his jock buddies and disappear into the cocoon-like world of The Jock. He knew he could pull this off and did practically every day. That's one of the many convenient things of being an athlete. Of course, he could use the time to stare at the girls. He envied many things about them. They could be themselves. They could flip their hair, adjust their makeup, complain about boys, bras, and bust size. They _ALWAYS_ could flirt back. But Dave was never interested in that. Nevertheless, it was a good cover.

But he didn't have the energy to cover that day.

Instead, he looked for Matt. And he never saw him. And just as he did earlier that morning, he had never felt so defeated in his life.

Citing stomach troubles (a convenient and easy cover), Dave left his jock 'buddies' and left. After dumping his half-eaten lunch into the garbage, he strolled down the halls, hands stuffed in his scratchy Letterman jacket. And without even realizing it, he found himself near the choir room.

The choir room, as he discovered earlier with Kurt, was a kind sanctuary for him. Besides his bedroom, it was the only place he could be himself.

Or…. _HERSELF_.

But just as he approached the door and even got his hand on the door handle, he found that he couldn't enter. He heard girls' voices on the other side of the door. Peering through the window in the door, he saw Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, practicing a duet. Quinn was seemingly practicing _A LOT_ of patience as Rachel 'schooled' her in the art of singing. He laughed to himself.

So, he left. He wandered this hall and that one. He found himself in the science wing, near the gymnasium, outside the girls' locker room, not far from the home ec classroom, and even near Mr. Hanthorn's English class. But no place seemed safe to him.

In the end, Dave found himself on the outskirts of the school's entrance. He strode at least ten yards from the front doors of the school and promptly turned around. Just as he had many days before, he found himself staring at the metallic letters of 'McKinley High School' on the school's brick façade.

He suddenly hated it.

He couldn't look at it anymore.

He turned around. And around.

He had nowhere to go.

.

The final bell.

It's every high school student's favorite bell in the whole wide world. You can be a free teenager, complain about homework, plan your ride home and your evening, and even possibly get laid. But that day, David Karofsky had an idea. His mathematics-ridden brain wasn't defeated yet. He refused defeat. And besides, Maxine wouldn't let him be….

 **GO GET HIM, GIRL!**

He practically flew from the science hall. He knew Matt's last class was on the other side of school. So, David Karofsky practically ran down the halls, turning this way and that, ignoring that jock or that cheerleader. After all, he had a job to do. And just as he rounded the general classroom area, that's when he saw Matt Rutherford close his locker and head towards the student exit.

 _NO, NO, NO!_ Dave screamed in his mind.

With a burst of speed, he dodged this student, that pack of girls, this freshman, lifting his books above this head or around that kid. He was gaining on the cute boy ahead of him and a little wry smile formed on his face. And soon, perhaps _TOO_ soon, he caught up to him.

"Matt!" Dave all but yelled.

Matt jumped a little, made eye contact with the panting jock, and picked up his pace. Exasperated but determined, Dave almost immediately kept pace, with the calm patience of a stalker.

"Please!" Dave whined as Matt and he turned the last corner to the student parking lot. "Please listen to me!"

"I said," Matt angrily said, tightening his grip on his bookbag, "I don't pay any attention to bullies!"

"But I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Please, Matt. Let me expl-"

"No need." Matt replied, pushing the doors open. A harsh, late afternoon sun greeted them as the determined football player kept pace.

"But that's not me!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's _NOT_!"

Suddenly, Matt came to a stop, halting Dave in his tracks. And when Matt turned to face his "bully", he almost faltered at the hurt look on Dave's face.

Almost.

"Lemme guess…" Matt leaned back a little, index finger grazing along his chin, "you've turned over a new leaf?"

Dave said nothing.

"Oh! I've got it!" Matt loudly and sarcastically said, "You're 'sorry'".

Dave dropped his head.

"Yeah, I thought so. Listen Karofsky. Here's the deal." He leaned almost threateningly towards him. "I hate you bullies." Dave bent over a little as if he'd been shot by a .22 calibre pistol. "You all disgust me. You all chased me away when I tried to date…"

Dave lifted his head.

"Doesn't matter." Matt concluded. Matt heard a honk behind him and realized his mother was there to pick him up. "What does matter? I'll tell you. I'll tell you now. Right now. Right _FUCKING NOW!"_ And then, again, Matt leaned forward. "I will always hate you bullies. You all are cowards. I got chased away from my former school to come here, because I heard this was more… _PEACEFUL_." He leaned back.

"I thought you were different..." Matt said in a very hushed tone that made Dave scoot closer to him.

The hurt in Matt's eyes was killing Dave. He had to do something.

"I am..." Dave whispers back, lump in his throat, unshed tears in his eyes. His heart couldn't take it anymore.

" _BULLSHIT_! You jocks are all the same! I was just stupid enough to believe you were-!" And when Matt saw the defeated look on Dave's face, a dark pleasure coarsed through his heart. "Thought so."

And with that, Matt turned, got in his mom's car, and they left. They left Dave to his thoughts as he stoically stood there, watching them go. The Rutherford's car was leaving the lot. He was gone.

And Dave just stood there, panting and angry. Other students were around him, but filtering out and away from school grounds. Skies above were pushing late afternoon sunshine through. And he never felt so alone.

The Rutherford's car was now out of sight. But Dave kept staring after them. He no longer really watched the road. Instead, he found himself lost in thoughts, lost in what the world and fairy tales tried to make you believe – that things really would be alright, that there was a pot o' gold at the end of the rainbow, that woodsmen really did protect little girls in red, hooded cloaks, that everything would eventually work out.

Well, that just wouldn't do. And that's when his head flipped up.

 _WELL GIRL, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO TRY AGAIN TOMORROW._

Suddenly, David Karofsky turned around,pulled his cell phone out, speed-dialed a number, and all but bolted towards McKinley High School. And just before he leaped up the little stairs to the entrance, the receiver answered the phone.

"Hello?"

And in a very alto and feminine voice, the beautiful and glamorous Maxine answered the phone. "Kurt? It's Maxine." She entered the school. "Code Red Emergency. I've got an idea!"

.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed that! :)**

 **For now I am taking a much needed break from my fanfics. I am currently going through some personal issues that will take time to come back from. Anyway I hope to update as soon as I can. I love you all. :) Thank you for supporting me! :)**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey Everybody! :)**

 **First off, I am so sorry this took forever to post. I have no excuses. I've been working on other stories and put this one aside for a while.**

 **But I'm back now! Lol :)**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed!**

 **Your support means a lot to me. :)**

 **OK- On to the story, We back where we left off last chapter.**

 **What is going on? You have to read to find out! :)**

 **Dave/Maxine, Kurt and Matt are in this chapter.**

 **Jacob Ben Israel is featured just this one time here. I wanted to write him nicer than he is on the actual show. Lol!**

 **I wont spoil anymore. If you have questions let me know. I'll try to answer as best as I can.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 19**

He was a little out of breath. But one thing that he thanked his dancing legs for was keeping him in shape. There was a moment, as he turned down the language hall, when he thought he'd have to slow down, but this was an important task. They planned this all out and he'd be damned if he'd let Dave down.

Or Maxine.

It was the early morning at McKinley High School and students were everywhere. Some were chatting, laughing, texting. Others were smiling or teasing. A girl kissed a boy here and there and teachers watched the halls sometimes. Locker doors squeaked open and slammed shut. It was a general cacophony of a time in your life when everything is supposed to be fun and perfect.

Then, Kurt finally found him.

Matt was standing in front of his locker. Kurt took a moment, as he slowed his stride, to admire the profile of the cute boy. Matt had plump cheeks and a kind demeanor that made Kurt smile. Matt was taller than Kurt remembered and there was a general sense of serenity in the cute boy. Matt was pulling books from his locker and was just about to shut it when Kurt approached him.

"Hi Matt!"

The cute boy whirled around. "Um, hi Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. And you?"

"Oh, I'm fine!"

Kurt smiled at him and Matt just thought he was a little weird. So, Matt slowly closed his locker, nodded to Kurt and started down the hall. Kurt jogged up to him.

"Headed off to class?" Kurt asked.

Matt jumped a little at his arrival. "Um, yeah."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know if you were going to the snack bar or…somewhere."

Kurt cringed at his words and Matt merely looked straight ahead. There weren't as many students now and Kurt and Matt were relatively alone.

"So!" Kurt began, "I've seen Dave Karofsky today. Have you?"

"No."

They turned down another hall.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Well, he's here. I just thought…you'd want to know."

Matt came to a stop, looking at Kurt dead in the face. "Why?"

"W-well, I just thought I saw the two of you getting along. And I didn't know if you'd want to k-know…that he w-was here…"

"Kurt, you're a terrible liar."

The singer relented. "Dave's a good guy, Matt."

"Oh dear God…" Matt mumbled and started down the hall.

"Matt! Please! Dave really is a good guy. I just know you and he could become friends-"

"Did he put you up to this?"

"No! No, he didn't."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "I'm had enough of bullies. I've been through enough of them." He started back down the hall. Predictably, Kurt kept pace.

"But that's just it! He's trying _NOT_ to be one anymore."

"Oh! So, he _WAS_ one?!"

"I mean…God, this is so hard."

"Then," Matt began, shifting his books to his other arm, "what are you doing?"

Kurt tried another tactic. He grabbed Matt's arm and stopped him from storming down the hall.

"I'm trying to get you to see," Kurt patiently said, "that he _IS_ changing. He is…much more complicated than he lets on."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"He is, Matt! And he'd like to be your friend."

Matt started charging down the hall! Caught off guard, Kurt had to run to keep up.

"Friend?!" Matt exclaimed. "Oh, I've seen his kind before!"

"I highly doubt that, Matt."

"Look, Kurt." They came to a stop near the geometry classroom. "I appreciate what you're trying to do. You're standing up for your friend. And that's fine. But I don't want anything to do with him!" Kurt started to interrupt but Matt started in again. "You should know more than anyone what it's like to forgive a bully."

Every single ounce of enthusiasm in Kurt slowly evaporated. He hated that Matt made sense. And he did. "So, listen to me very carefully." Matt took a step closer to him and Kurt could feel the tension off the other boy's body. "I want _NOTHING_ to do with him anymore! I just… Oh God, I just don't care!"

Matt stormed into the classroom. Kurt stood there, unable to stop him. And when he looked over to his left, he saw the devastated face of Dave Karofsky staring at him.

.

Slam!

Jacob Ben-Israel bounced off the lockers, nearly dropping his video camera. He looked up into the eyes of two jocks, evilly smiling at him.

"Hey there, Jewfro! Thought we'd say hi today!"

Jacob said nothing and tried to walk the other direction. But the other, redheaded jock slammed him into the lockers again. The poor video nerd just looked up at them, fear clearly in his eyes. Some students watched and did nothing.

"Awww, where ya' goin', Jacob? We're just havin' some fun!"

"Yeah, we want that camera."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "No! It belongs to the school. They have very t-tight fiscal controls here and I would have to pay for it if it gets broken and then who knows what would happen-"

"We don't care. Camera. Now." The redhead said.

"I…I can't!" Jacob whined. He started to move down the hall again, but the other one put his arm up.

"Now, listen here Jacob. You ain't gonna take anymore videos of us doin' our thang here and we don't give a shit! Now hand it over!"

"I…I can't!" Jacob repeated.

"Then…" the redhead began, "we just have to beat it out of you, huh?"

The two jocks advanced on him and Jacob closed his eyes…

" _HEY!"_

All three turned around to see Dave Karofsky standing there. He advanced on them.

"What's up, Karofsky?" the redhead said.

"Cool it!" Dave growled.

"What's this, man? We just-"

"I know what you're doin'." Dave coolly said. "And back off. Now!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Karofsky?" the other one said.

Jacob watched Dave's fists clench and the all too familiar Karofsky sneer filled his face.

"This is what you're gonna do." Dave lowly began, "You're gonna get the fuck outta here before either Jacob or I tell the principal and you're suspended from the team."

"What the fuck?!" the redhead exclaimed. "Karofsky? Is that you? Or are you a homo now?"

Dave slammed the jock into the locker! And when the other tried to retaliate, Dave slammed _HIM_ into the locker beside his friend. Jacob scooted out of the way just in time to see Dave grab the lapels of their shirts. A small crowd had gathered as Dave got right in their faces!

"Listen, assholes," Dave growled, "you get out of here now or you _WILL_ be off the team."

Dave let them go and took a few steps back, ferally glaring at them. The other two looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. They took a few steps away.

"We'll remember this, Karofsky." The redhead said as he walked. "Watch your back."

"Yeah, you might try to fuck me."

"Fuck you!"

"Your place or mine?!"

The entire school hall erupted in laughter. It was fine line for Dave to walk but it worked. He highfived a fellow jock and then turned to Jacob.

"Jacob? Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The boy said. "I…why did you do that?"

Dave looked down. "Bullying is wrong."

And without another word, Dave took off down the hall. He didn't lift his head or anything as he strutted away. If he would have, he would've seen Matt Rutherford starting at him in wonder.

And for the rest of the day, the boys simply went about their daily routine. Word spread about what Dave did and many just stared at him. Of course, Dave couldn't share it openly with his new friend Kurt, but that's what texting is for! Kurt's phone was bombarded with little texts about what was happening to Dave and what was being said. Kurt just smiled and texted warm replies.

Meanwhile, Matt just watched the show. All day long, he found himself looking at this big guy who he suddenly didn't understand. That confusion, when you're an already confused teenager, is maddening and Matt could hardly stand it. Near the end of the school day, he saw Dave smiling broadly as he walked towards the practice fields. In fact, Dave seemed to make new friends (or admirers) as he walked. Matt watched him from the school entrance. Dave's new cockier walk was strange and Matt didn't know what to do or say. And Kurt watched from afar, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

The next day was when the bombshell officially dropped on the school. Jacob Ben-Israel officially published an article in the gossipy 'Mutraker' about the incident and Dave's popularity shot through the roof. As a direct result of the publication, the two jocks were suspended for one football game and many applauded the action. People like Jacob and Kurt felt infinitely safer at McKinley and Matt just shook his head.

The following day, Matt carefully watched this confounding boy. Dave seemed to be walking straighter lately and had more confidence. He smiled more and Matt noticed he was cute when he smiled. Kurt hung around Dave sometimes, but more often than not, Dave just seemed to be happier. Matt curled his tongue in his cheek and studied him a little more.

That afternoon, he was watching the jock and suddenly Dave looked over at him. Completely embarrassed, Matt looked away and Dave simply smiled. And when Matt noticed he saw Dave nod, wave, and walk away.

By the third day, Matt could no longer take his curiosity so easily. He was in the cafeteria when Dave walked in.

"I wanna talk to you."

Dave whirled around and saw Matt standing near the entrance. Books were in their hands and Dave just stared at him for a moment before shyly saying, "OK."

Matt turned and walked around the corner. Dave followed. Most students were heading into the cafeteria but the boys looked like they were walking towards the gymnasium. Matt ducked inside and immediately turned to the right, coming to a stop in a little alcove near the bleachers. Dave came in and walked right up to him.

"H-hi Mat-"

"You confuse me, Karofsky."

Dave looked at him but didn't say anything. So, Matt continued.

"When I came to McKinley, I didn't know anyone or anything here." Matt looked down and then right back up. "And you were funny and helpful and smart and even a little silly!"

Dave giggled, a high-pitched laugh that instantly made Matt's eyebrows narrow in confusion. Then, the bigger boy gathered himself and Matt went on.

"And then I see you…doing something that I had to endure at my old school. Oh God, how I hated Thurston! And I even started to think you were pretty cool." Dave heavily frowned. "Why you ever messed with Kurt that day is beyond me…"

Dave toed the floor a little, cradling his books like a life preserver. And Matt was not to be stopped.

"And then again," Matt paced a little and put a hand on one of the bleachers, facing a little away from him, "you went ahead and said you HAD changed, that you were different-"

"I'm very different." Dave whispered.

"-and that you weren't to be taken at face value. I thought you were just full of bullshit." Matt turned to him and stared him right in the eye. "Why did you do that for Jacob the other day?"

"Because…" Dave cleared his throat and his voice went up in pitch a little. "Bullying is wrong. That's what I told him too."

"And…" Matt hesitated. He took a brave step towards Dave, who suddenly wasn't very big anymore. "You believe that?"

"Absolutely." Dave morosely said. "I never wanted to do it in the first place."

"Then why did you?! I was chased out of Thurston because of bullies and I'll be damned if it'll happen to me again!"

"I know, Matt. I know. And I can guarantee you it will never happen again."

"Guarantee, huh?" Matt asked, taking another step towards him. "How?"

"By being who I am…"

"Oh yeah? And who's that?"

This was tempting. This was oh so tempting for Maxine to surface. But Dave wasn't there yet and he knew this would overcomplicate an already difficult situation. So, Dave compromised with himself and used Kurt's words.

"Because even scared little boys like myself need time sometimes to figure out who they are."

Matt went silent. It was a very fine line for Dave to walk but it seemed to have worked. The cute African American boy stared at him a moment longer. And then, having come to some sort of conclusion, decided Dave's sudden vulnerability was worth it.

"OK." Matt said. Then, he immediately started walking away.

"O-OK?" Dave bewilderingly asked.

Matt stopped near the exit and turned towards him. "Yeah. OK. I'll give you another chance. I won't tolerate anymore screw-ups."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright then." There was a brief moment before a stunning smile adorned Matt's face. "Later."

"L-later!" Dave enthusiastically said, even with a little wave. Matt was gone and Dave felt like Atlas was off his shoulders. After another deep breath, he reached for his cell phone and dialed Kurt. When Kurt answered, he needed a moment to get out of the noisy cafeteria.

"Kurt?" Maxine asked. "Kurt! It worked!"

"Oh!" Kurt happily whispered. "I'm so happy for you, Maxine!"

"Yeah… Yeah… Me too."

.

 **AN: Did you guys like this? :)**

 **What did you think overall? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello Everyone! :)**

 **How are you?**

 **Anyway thank you ALL for the support! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **Yay! 12 followers and 7 favorites! Awesome! :)**

 **Ok on to the story- This chapter is REALLY LONG but important, so grab a snack and Diet Coke or whatever you drink and Enjoy! Lol!**

 **I thought it was time to show who Maxine really is and what better way to do that is with Kurt right? :)**

 **They spend more time together as you will read here and bond more as friends.**

 **Maggie is back too.**

 **Song is "Freedom" by George Michael.**

 **All I'll say, I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Can I tlk 2 u after skool?**

 **Chior rm plz?**

The text was pretty typical for teenagers. Full of shortened words and bad punctuation. But as soon as Dave sent it, he knew he was doing the right thing. Smiling a little, he opened the doors of McKinley High School and began his day. He barely remembered most of it. Sure, he remembered seeing his secret friend Kurt and his secret crush Matt and kept Maxine secret and soon, secrets were building up in the outward jock that suffocated him. He high-fived jocks throughout the day and possibly stopped someone from being bullied, but other than that, the day was ordinary.

And as soon as the final bell rang, Dave Karofsky was a bundle of nerves. He tried his best to keep it hidden and probably succeeded. But as students were rushing to leave the school grounds, Dave turned and headed towards the choir room.

When he entered, Kurt's back was to him. The smaller boy had a growth spurt and Dave was actually looking at him as if it were the first time. Kurt was nearly eye level with him and his chestnut hair was perfect as always. Dave smiled and let the door close behind him. Kurt didn't notice and seemed to be reading something.

"Ahem." Maxine said.

Kurt turned around and instantly smiled. "Well, hello…Maxine."

"Hi Kurt!" She walked over towards him and sat down. Kurt did the same.

"So, what did you want-?"

"Can you come over to my house this weekend?" Maxine happily asked.

"Y-your house?"

"Yeah! I have a great idea and I want…no _NEED_ your help."

"Oh, really?" Kurt answered with a smile. "And what would that be?"

"Welllllll…" Maxine began. She crossed her left leg over her right and checked to see that they were truly alone. "I want to go shopping with you."

 _THAT_ got Kurt's interest. "Shopping?"

"Yeah! Shopping!"

"Shopping?!"

"Yeah! And-!"

"Shopping?!"

"Yes, Kurt! Now, I want-"

"You really don't need to say anything more, Maxine. You had me at shopping!"

Maxine grinned. "OK! Well, I want to go to Findlay if that's OK with you…"

Kurt understood. "Of course, Maxine."

"Cool! I found a _GREAT_ thrift store in downtown Findlay-"

"Thrift store?"

"Yeah. And-"

"Thrift store?!"

"Yes! Now, I need-"

"Thrift store?!"

"God, Kurt," Maxine began, staring at him in wonder, "you _LOVE_ shopping don't you?"

"Well, _ANYONE_ with taste loves shopping!"

They laughed. No, that's not quite right. They giggled! Pure, innocent giggles that made them roll their heads, cover their mouths, and even stare at each other, a little embarrassed. Finally, they calmed down enough and conversation resumed.

"Well," Maxine began, her alto voice practically singing in the choir room, "I've made up with Matt and-"

"You have?!"

 _"YES!_ Now, please listen Kurt."

"Oh, OK."

"And…well, I want to buy some things for me. And…well…maybe for him."

"Oooooooooh!"

"Oh, shut up Kurt!"

She shoulder-bumped him a little and Kurt just giggled even more. "Well, I'd love to. But we need to work on our cover story."

"C-cover story?" Maxine asked.

Kurt's expression soured a bit. "Well, I can't tell my dad I'm spending the night at Dave Karofsky's house, can I?" Maxine looked away and Kurt continued. "I'll just tell him that I'm spending the night at Rachel Berry's house."

Maxine didn't say anything for a bit and then added, "You better tell her that you need her for…c-cover."

"I will."

Kurt noticed she was a little distraught. And he knew he had to remedy this right away.

"So, what did you want to buy, Maxine?"

That seemed to do the trick. She turned back to him, smile intact. "Well, I want to show you some things I already have and see if you could color coordinate. Or fabric coordinate. I'm…" she waved a hand over her torso, "bulky and I could use some advice from someone who knows what they're doing."

Kurt opened his mouth in surprise. With wide eyes he stared at her and Maxine began to get a little nervous.

"What?" she asked. "Did…did I say something wrong?"

Kurt flashed his head. "No! No, not at all. It's just…"

"What?"

He smiled at her, a true Hummel smile full of enthusiasm and youth. "This just brings out the artist in me!"

Laughter. Sheer, happy, boyish laughter filled the room. That was pretty much the end of the conversation that day. Times and plans were set and they knew they would have the time of their lives. After all, what teenager doesn't want to spend the weekend having fun?

.

Saturday morning. Dave was a bundle of nerves as he watched his mom getting ready for work. He sat at the kitchen table, left leg bouncing up and down, a fingernail being devoured. Maggie was taking her good ol' sweet time putting on some basic makeup and Dave intentionally didn't watch her. Instead, he waited, listening to her hum and even brush her teeth. Finally, she emerged from the bathroom, wearing simple khaki pants and a white blouse.

"I'm off, Dave."

"OK."

"Make sure you take the garbage out and mop the kitchen floor."

"OK."

She crossed the room but came to a halt at the door. Maggie turned and faced her only son. "I love you, Dave."

"Love you too, mom."

Maggie blew him a kiss and Dave's spirits lifted a little. He listened for her to open the garage door, start the car engine, and pull her car out. After that, he could hear the door shutting again and soon, Maggie Karofsky's car engine was falling away…

Dave smiled.

Maxine smiled.

 _"FREEDOOOOOOM!"_

 _ **I won't let you down**_

 _ **I will not give you up**_

 _ **Gotta have some faith in the sound**_

 _ **It's the one good thing that I've got**_

 _ **I won't let you down**_

 _ **So please don't give me up**_

 _ **'Cause I would really, really love to stick around!**_

Maxine sang and danced to no one in particular. Then, she put on her game face! Instantly, she started brewing some very strong coffee, ran to the bathroom to get set for the day, ran back to the kitchen to start breakfast, and then ran back to the bathroom to shave. Her morning became a rambling, bumbling, mistake-filled parody of what life should be as she ran and ran and prepared and prepared.

"Kurt will be here in ten minutes!" she yelled at herself. Instantly, she brushed her teeth, cracked some eggs, checked the slow-drip coffee maker, plucked an eyebrow or two, manhandled the garbage to the dumpster, and washed her hands.

And just as the first of the omelets were being turned, Maxine heard the doorbell ring. She turned the heat down and with a smile on her face, she ran to the front door. When she opened it, there Kurt was, backpack over his shoulder and a broad smile on his face.

"Hi Maxine!"

"Hi Kurt! Come on in!"

Kurt crossed the threshold and set his heavy bag on the floor with a little 'uumph'.

"I'll take that." She said. Maxine easily lifted the heavy bag and began walking through the living room. "Help yourself to some coffee. I'll take this bag to my bedroom."

"OK."

Maxine left and Kurt crossed into the kitchen. He inhaled the delicious aromas of fried eggs, green peppers, onions, and feta cheese. Then, he turned and saw that the coffee wasn't quite done yet. So, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. That day's edition of **THE LIMA NEWS** was on the table and he considered looking at it. But instead, he turned and looked at his surroundings.

The kitchen was pretty typical for suburban Ohio. Yellow and white curtains hung on windows and an expansive backyard was beyond. Wood paneling adorned the walls and the kitchen was wide. He felt instantly at home in the strange surroundings and knew he was content there. With Dave's bullying ways firmly in the past, he had no reason to feel threatened, now that Maxine would be with him.

Kurt heard heavy footsteps down the hall and looked up. Maxine arrived, smile plastered on her face.

"Want some coffee?" Maxine asked. Without waiting for an answer, she went to the coffee maker and poured a cup. Kurt watched every single move she made and waited for her incredible-smelling coffee to be presented. Maxine held the cup in her hand.

"Non-fat dairy?"

"Of course."

"Sugar?"

"Oh God no!"

Maxine laughed. "I kinda figured." She want to the refrigerator and grabbed some non-fat dairy. His mom bought it and intended it for Dave but Maxine ignored that fact. She brought the cup and cardboard container over to Kurt.

"Here ya' go!"

"Thank you."

"I'll check the omelets."

"Thanks, Maxine."

"You're very welcome, Kurt."

A minute of silence passed. Well, not quite. Actually, Maxine was humming 'Freedom' by George Michael and Kurt found himself liking it. That's when the omelets were scooped from the pan and placed on two plates. She had a huge smile as she presented it to Kurt, who clapped a little. She set the plates down and Maxine grilled him.

"Want any hot sauce?"

"No, Maxine. Thank you." Kurt took a small bite of the omelet.

"Want salt?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

"Pepper?"

"No, thank you."

"Do you want more coffee?"

"No, I'm good."

"Do you-?"

"Maxine! I'm fine. Let's just eat, OK?"

She relented and took a hearty bite of her eggs. The omelet was delicious but she wanted more black pepper for her taste. She wasn't sure it was proper etiquette to reach across the table for the shaker and decided against it. Instead, she put another hearty bite in her mouth and watched Kurt take his little bites.

She mimicked him. Carefully, she put a small amount of green pepper and cheese on her fork and slowly placed it on her tongue. The aromas danced in her mouth and she closed her eyes for a long moment, relishing the flavors. When she opened her eyes, she could see Kurt watching her.

"Are you OK, Maxine?"

"Oh yes! I'm good. You?"

"Yeah. I'm great! And these eggs are delicious!"

"Good!"

They finished their meal in silence. Maxine, the ever present observer, watched him eat, loving how Kurt seemed to really like what he was eating and her heart soared when he asked for a second cup of coffee. Eagerly, she got up and poured him another cup. She even handed him the non-fat dairy creamer. Kurt thanked her and she sat back down.

And then, something dreadful happened. Maxine farted. She tried not to but it just escaped.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"That's OK. I live in a house with boys and sometimes, girls do that too. You should hear Carol do that!"

Heartwarmed. After a short giggle, Maxine was absolutely heartwarmed by his statement and she found herself loving this boy more and more.

"Thank you, Kurt. So, did you want anymore omelets?"

"No, I'm fine. And the coffee is terrific!"

"Good! And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…just being…you. For being…here."

Kurt placed his delicate hand over his chest. "Of course, Maxine. Of course."

Maxine smiled. She watched Kurt enjoying his coffee and let her eyes drift out to the backyard. The sun was shining and the yard probably needed mowed, but it wouldn't happen that day.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed some coffee. "Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure!"

"OK! Let's go to my bedroom. Bring your coffee."

"OK."

They got up and Kurt followed Maxine down the hall. As they went up the stairs, her heartrate went up with seemingly every step. They walked down another hall and entered her room. Kurt was impressed with the space and looked around for a bit. But Maxine had her back to him as she dug through a desk drawer. Finally, she pulled out a few items and practically ran to her bed with excitement.

"Come! Sit down!" she exclaimed.

Kurt did just that, his eyes drifting down to the bedspread. "Oh, that's gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" Maxine said, holding a necklace.

But Kurt was distracted by the powdered blue coverlet and she realized he wasn't talking about the necklace!

"No, Kurt! It's _THIS_!"

She held up the stunning emerald necklace and Kurt's breath vanished. He carefully pulled it from her grasp and stared at it.

"It's a family heirloom." Maxine softly said.

"It's beautiful…"

"Yeah…" she gently took it from him and put it around her neck. Kurt's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's…. My God! It looks so beautiful on you!"

"Awwww, thanks Kurt!"

"You're very welcome."

"But I've got more."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah…" she turned to the side a little and guiltily showed him the torn up blouse in her hands. "I had a…problem a while back and…destroyed this."

He took it from her hands and stared at it. "That's alright. You would've looked like a big candy cane in this anyway."

Maxine burst out laughing for just a second before her hand covered her mouth. Kurt smiled and continued. "Besides, I'm sure we can find something…more suitable for you."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course!"

"And…not only that, but I'd like some help with makeup and shaving…if you can."

Kurt thought for a second. "Well, I don't really do makeup too much, except stage makeup, but I know that two heads are better than one!"

"God, Kurt. That's exactly what I needed to hear…" Kurt looked at her curiously. So, she continued. "Kurt, I feel so…lost when it comes to things like fashion and makeup. I want to learn and you're the only one that knows the true me. I'm not ready for anyone else to know and I'm so, so grateful for your help. And your friendship."

Speechless, Kurt stared at her. A small heartwarming smile filled her face and the two just shared a sweet moment.

"Well," Kurt began, with a little shake to his head, "we can work together on finding you the right outfit. And thank you for thinking I know a lot about fashion!"

"I mean, look at you!" Maxine exclaimed. "You look glamorous and you're not afraid to dress however you want!"

"Fashion has no gender."

Now, it was Maxine's turn to be speechless. She stared at him and narrowed her eyes a little. Kurt looked a little concerned and were those flashbacks coursing through his body memories of Karofsky?

"Kurt… I… I love that quote!"

"Quote?"

"Yeah! I love that and I _KNEW_ you would be able to help me today! So, let me show you what else I have!"

Kurt brightened. "OK!"

A short fashion show commenced. Maxine brought out her mom's skirts and wide-shouldered blouses so reminiscent of the 1980s. Bold colored shirts and even a pair of old platform shoes, which didn't fit her, were tried on. Kurt nodded or crossed off clothes from her repertoire and Maxine hung on his every word. After a while, she had been through her entire stash and her head dropped a little.

"See?" she whispered. " _THIS_ is why I need your help."

"You have some nice things, Maxine." Kurt said, getting up and walking towards her. "But you're right. You need an updated look and we need to look at this year's spring catalog. If you're gonna look good, you gotta look NOW."

"You got it! Come on! Grab your coffee, Kurt."

He did just that and they opened up Maxine's laptop. She was embarrassed when her desktop had a McKinley football helmet on it, but Kurt ignored it. And as they looked at fashion trends of the day, Maxine was even more excited than before.

.

"What do you think of this?"

Kurt looked it over. "It makes you look like a lemon meringue pie. No."

Maxine put the dress back. "How about…this?"

"No. An army tank."

"OK." She said a little dejectedly.

"Try to stay away from bold colors. Dresses can be hard to do and the sheer design makes them our enemies. I suggest a simple pattern or a dark color. It's sheik and slimming."

"O-OK."

They perused more of the women's section of the thrift store. As they inspected dresses, blouses, and some shoes, customers occasionally looked at them. Maxine ignored them for the most part, but her shoulders were hunched like she was bracing for a punch. Kurt saw one woman in particular just stare at them when Maxine looked at a pair of pants.

"You can never," Kurt said, with a plastered smile to the nosy woman, "be too early for Mother's Day shopping."

The woman frowned and walked away. Kurt smiled a little and resumed his task. And Maxine wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Nevertheless, the shop was a goldmine! Kurt found three dresses, two blouses, and at least three possibly four pairs of shoes. They found they were having the time of their lives at the Hancock County Consignment Shop and they were starting to run out of room in the women's section.

"This happens sometimes…" Kurt began.

"What?" Maxine asked, holding her clothes on the crook of her arm.

"Well, thrift stores can be hit or miss. I mean, we found some great bargains and I really do think you should try those on before we leave, but I get it that you don't. In the meantime, maybe we should try another shop."

"What about…" she walked closer to Kurt. "makeup?"

"We'll figure that out later. Thrift stores like this don't really do makeup and you don't want any cooties or herpes from the samples."

Maxine laughed. "I suppose not. OK. Let's buy these and find another shop!"

"OK!"

They approached the cashier and ignored the stares. They walked out and brilliant sunshine greeted them. Kurt and Maxine were having so much fun that they even skipped to her truck! That's was so enjoyable about young people having fun – they just don't care who notices.

When Maxine started the engine and looked up another thrift shop on her phone, Kurt turned on the radio. A silly pop song blasted from the speakers and he was instantly singing. Maxine struggled to type in the proper address in her Siri because Kurt was making the truck wiggle! She was also laughing and having so much fun. The two finally found a new destination and within a minute, they pulled into another parking lot.

Two nerdy video gamers ran the Umbrella Thrift Shop. The reference to 'Resident Evil' was lost on Kurt and Maxine couldn't believe she hadn't heard of this before. They eagerly emerged from the truck and practically raced to the entrance!

And when they entered, the cool, air-conditioned store opened up a new world of possibilities. _THIS_ store was bigger and had a _MUCH_ bigger selection. Maxine produced an awed smile and Kurt was already on his way! She had to jog a little to keep up and Kurt was suddenly lost in the world of second-hand fashion.

They perused all kinds of dresses, skirts, blouses, accessories, and even some clothes Kurt would wear. Maxine already had enough boy clothes but a girl could always use more. So, she held up some clothes for Kurt to inspect and this store seemed to have a bit more. She looked around some more and nobody seemed to pay them any attention. It was a fun afternoon for them at this store and they were having the time of their lives.

"What about this?" Maxine asked, holding up a bright red purse.

"Eww. No." Kurt said.

"Why not?"

"It's red."

"Yes. Yes it is. But I like it. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, if you want to glow in the dark or look like a crackwhore."

"Hey! I like it and I'm gonna buy it."

He turned to her and saw some defensiveness on her face. Setting aside his Karofsky anxieties, Kurt slowly walked up to her. "Sweetie, this is just so…garish."

"But that's why I like it! And look!" she held the purse up and opened it. "See? It has cool pockets and even has an Umbrella Corporation logo on it!"

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's something from 'Resident Evil'."

"Resident what?"

"Never mind." She turned away with her new purse and some new clothes. " _I'M_ going to the counter now."

Kurt just had to smile at how…Milla Jovovich she was acting. And even though he hated that purse, he couldn't deny how happy she'd become.

Soon, they left the Umbrella Thrift Store and were off to another adventure. They stopped in a Target and bought a makeup starter kit. Kurt thought about a couple of new t-shirts and Maxine encouraged him, but he thought better of it. And of course, they _HAD_ to have more coffee. They stopped at a coffee shop just around the corner from Target in downtown Findlay and they simply talked.

"Maxine," Kurt began with pursed lips, "I want…I want you to do something."

"What?" she asked, sipping her non-fat dairy mochachino.

"I want to see…you."

"Uhhhh-"

"I mean, you as… _YOU_."

"Uhhhh-"

"Oh Jeez….I want to see you in your Maxine clothes."

She started at him horrified and didn't respond.

"I have been soooo curious," Kurt eagerly began, "and you and I are quickly becoming friends. If there's anyone who would and should see the real you, I think it's me. What do you say?"

"Uhhhh-"

"How about a fashion show?"

"Uhhhh-"

"I mean, when we get back to your house. We can…" Kurt searched for the right words, "have some Diet Coke and you can do your best Milla Jovovich impression, since she's your favorite model."

Maxine just stared at him. She looked into his stunning and almost pleading azure eyes and realized he was quite cute. Kurt's earnestness spoke to her and she definitely gave it some thought. But this was new territory for her and she was incredibly hesitant.

"Well, give it some thought." Kurt said, standing up. "We have a half an hour drive back to Lima. By then, I think you'll see," he leaned towards her, "that you're just as beautiful as I think you are." He smiled and walked away.

Dumbfounded, Maxine stared at him for a bit, watching him walk towards the door. When Kurt pushed on it, he turned and produced that winning Hummel smile that Dave hated and Maxine loved. And she'd never been boosted with more confidence!

.

Kurt was getting impatient. He'd already drunk about half of his Diet Coke and was sitting in Maxine Karofsky's living room. He tired of looking at his surroundings and considered hollering at her. Meanwhile, Maxine was in the bathroom, doing what she could for this sudden and practically impromptu fashion show. Kurt checked his cell phone, sipped his drink, sighed, and then checked his phone again.

"C'mon!" Kurt yelled.

"Just a minute." Maxine said, voice muffled by the closed bathroom door. "I'm…I'm trying to get this right. I wanna look…good."

"You will! Just c'mon!"

"Alright, alright, Fancy. Here I…come!"

The door opened. Loudly clicking heels were heard, haphazardly walking down the hall. Kurt turned and generated a kind smile. But when Maxine finally arrived, it took all of Kurt's energy not to laugh or giggle or frown.

Maxine wore a cream-colored, floral patterned dress that dropped to her knees and white top. The heels clunked on the floor and the makeup application made her look like a clown.

"You look like," Kurt began, "my Aunt Freida."

"I knew it." She turned in defeat and began walking out.

"No, no! Don't leave!" Kurt got up and walked towards her. "Let's just…work on it. The dress is very pretty and the blouse is…too." He cleared his throat. "But the makeup does need work and _WE_ can figure this out."

Maxine looked at him helplessly. But after a bit, she began to see that he meant what he said. Gradually, a small smile formed on her Bozo face and they started again.

Over the course of a half an hour, a better application of makeup was discovered, thanks to tutorials on YouTube. Kurt found he could help pretty easily and Maxine learned a few tricks as well. She realized that with proper eye shadow and eyeliner, she could make her eyes pop. Kurt too figured out that clothes make the man, or woman, and a different top was selected. This one was pink and had a very Art Deco flow to it. Her short black bob wig accentuated her look and Kurt gave it a few fine touches. Finally, they emerged from the bathroom and Maxine stood still. Kurt returned to his place on the couch and studied her. She watched him nervously…

"Much better!" Kurt exclaimed. Maxine smiled. "I think you have an eye for such things now and I'm wondering if my job here is done-"

" _NOOO!"_

Kurt laughed. "Of course, Maxine. Of course."

"Wanna see the other clothes I bought?" she excitedly asked.

"Sure! Lemme see-!"

Suddenly, they heard the garage door going up!

"Oh shit!" Dave said with his baritone voice. "Mom's home." He dashed out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He almost ripped the material of the fine clothes as he tore them from his body. Kurt ran in and tried to help remove the makeup. The little keystone cops routine would've ordinarily been hilarious if they hadn't heard the front door being unlocked.

"Quick, quick!" Dave said, shoving clothes back in bags. "Put them in!"

"OK! Take the makeup kits too."

"Oh shit. OK!"

When Dave ran to the bathroom door with his bundle, he could feel the wig being pulled off his head by Kurt. The smaller boy threw it in the bag and Dave took off like a shot! Kurt stood around, watching Dave throw it on his bed and then start to run back to him. The bigger guy ran into the bathroom and hastily washed his makeup off.

"Dave?!"

"Y-yeah?" He answered, suddenly standing beside Kurt in the hallway. Dave quickly motioned to Kurt to go in the living room just as Maggie emerged in the kitchen.

"Whose car is that out front?"

"Mom? I have a friend over."

"A friend? Oh! How lovely!"

Dave turned towards the living room and was eagerly followed by his mom. Kurt slowly stood from the couch and made eye contact with her. She cordially smiled at him and walked over.

"Hello! I'm Maggie Karofsky."

"Hello there! I'm Kurt Hummel. It's soooo nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out to shake. Her smile faltered a little but shook his hand anyway. After they detached, she stared at him, her facial features slowly relaxing. Dave sensed something was up and intervened.

"Uh, Kurt? Did you want to see my…?"

"Oh! Oh yes! Your football trophy. Of course. Yes."

"My room is this way." Dave said, turning to the side to let Kurt by. The smaller boy smiled at Maggie on the way and passed her. And just as Dave turned to follow, she grabbed his arm.

"Who is that boy?" She quietly asked.

"He's just a friend from school." He softly answered.

"Are you sure he's a boy?" She asked with a dark chuckle. Dave truly looked appalled.

"Mom! He's cool! He's a good guy."

"If you say so… Anyway, I have things for you to do later so tell your friend goodbye and I'll let you know what needs done."

And with that, she turned and headed back towards the kitchen. She glanced down the hall and realized Kurt was already in Dave's room. Maggie sneered and kept on going.

Dave thought his heart would break.

.

 **AN: So, what did you all think? :) Let me know. If you have questions, let me know. :)**

 **As for my other stories for those of you patiently waiting, I am almost finished with chapters for Starting Over, The Orange Relationship and What I'd Do Without You. Its just going to take some time to be finished BUT I just wanted you all to know I have started writing them. :)**

 **Slowly but surely these stories WILL be ready.**

 **Thank you again for your patience with me. :)**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hi everyone! :)**

 **If you haven't read the EN to the last chapter of my story " The Orange Relationship", I am currently taking a much needed break from fanfiction. Anyway without getting too much into it I am trying to update as much as I can.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and messages I have recieved. It meants a lot. :)**

 **Anyway, on to the story. Here we are with Dave/Maxine with a brief appearence from Maggie.**

 **I wanted to focus on Paul Karofsky and his son. In this story its been a week since last chapter. I kinda wanted a drama free chapter for a change of pace. There's still drama... But not as much.**

 **Paul is different here than he was on the show or in my story "A Long Time Coming".**

 **The song is 'Green Grass And High Tides' by The Outlaws.**

 **All I'll say for now. I don't want to spoil anymore. Lol :)**

 **Thank you ALL for the support.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 21**

"I said he's fine!"

Maggie twirled away from him with the grace she once had in her youth. She practically marched through the kitchen into the living room and realized she was being followed. She didn't care.

"I know he's fine, Maggie," Paul said, standing upright with his tall stature, "but I still want to take him out for dinner and…reconnect with my son."

"Oh sure!" she said, throwing her hands up, "Oh sure! I'm sure _YOU_ want to reconnect with _OUR_ son and you don't even give a shit about me!"

"You made your choice, Maggie." Paul said with gritted teeth. "And you will not stop me. I'm taking my son out for-"

"Your son?!" She stood up. "You listen here, you son of a bitch! _YOU'RE_ the one that left me, so don't you _DARE_ say a fucking thing about him being _YOUR_ son! I'm the one that struggled through twenty-one hours of labor because of _YOUR_ son!"

Paul sighed. "I know, I know…" He slowly advanced towards her. He looked at her with a kindness he hadn't done in quite a while. "What happened between us?"

For just an instant, she stared at him, admiring his stoic features, the protruded belly, and the intensity of his stare that used to hypnotize her. And then, she remembered his stubbornness, his inflexibility, his obtuseness.

"Just go, Paul. Go!"

Dave pretended that he didn't hear all of this from the top of the stairs. Instead, he clambered down like a typical teenager. The clomp, clomp, clomp noise announced he was coming and instantly, Paul and Maggie went silent. And when Dave arrived, he came to a sudden stop, knowing he was interrupting a typical argument of a divorced couple. No one said a word and Dave didn't know exactly what to do.

"C'mon Dave." Paul said, steering his son through the kitchen. "Let's go have dinner."

"Remember your carbs, Dave!" Maggie yelled from the living room.

Dave didn't slow down, but his teeth did grit a little. Instead, Paul escorted his son through the kitchen door and out the side door of what was once his house.

They got in the car and drove towards Lima. They rode in mostly silence. Paul asked about Dave's day. The boy said it was OK. The boy asked about his dad's day. Paul said it was OK. Dave considered turning on the radio but opted for opening the window. The cool breeze felt nice and he began to wonder what it was doing to his hair. He wondered if he'd need some kind of spritz or even some kind of perm after all the wind damage. It felt good, but was surely doing some kind of damage to his brown locks. He even considered asking if Kurt would like to go along with him, just to give him advice and encouragement. After all, what's a girl to do when you need help?

Dave shook his head just as Paul turned into the Olive Garden. And when they entered, Dave thought he was Maxine for just a long moment…

 **In a place you only dream of**

 **Where your soul is always free**

 **Silver stages, golden curtains**

 **Filled my head, plain as can be**

 **As a rainbow grew around the sun**

 **All the stars above who died came from**

 **Somewhere beyond the scene you see**

 **These lovely people played just for me**

 **Now if I let you see this place**

 **Where stories all ring true**

 **Will you let me past your face**

 **To see what's really you**

 **It's not for me I ask this question**

 **As though I were a king**

 **For you have to love, believe, and feel**

 **Before the burst of tambourines take you there**

Dave didn't hear his dad put them on the list. He didn't hear anything his dad said. He even didn't hear his dad ask him questions. Instead, he simply heard the wonderful, southern rock song that spoke to him in a VERY different way now. He couldn't believe the Olive Garden, of all places, was playing southern rock, but this was Lima, Ohio. You have to please your audience. Dave half-smiled and Maxine agreed with him as they were finally escorted to their table.

 **Green grass and high tides forever**

 **Castles of stone, souls and glory**

 **Lost faces say we adore you**

 **As kings and queens bow and play for you**

"Are you really OK, son?"

Dave finally snapped out of it. "W-what?"

"I asked, are you really OK?" Paul opened up his menu.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

Dave forced himself to ignore the music, ignore his existence, and ignore his life as he put his gameface on and perused the menu. The waitress showed up.

"Would you like to start with any appetizers?" she automatically asked.

Dave looked at his dad but he didn't look up from his menu.

"No, we're fine." The burly boy said. "But we'd like some water, please."

"Of course." With that, she left.

Dave took a moment to look around the Olive Garden. Thankfully, he didn't see anybody he knew, which heavily relieved him. He took another look at his dad. Paul had a bit more gray in his hair and his goatee was thick and strong. His double chin made Dave realize this was something he'd have to deal with eventually and the gray suit Paul wore was the wrong color for his complexion. Regardless, Dave thought his dad's presence was strong, protective, and secure – something he'd want to have in his life and perhaps for a future partner. Nevertheless, Dave returned his eyes to the menu, deftly ignoring his mom's warning about carbohydrates.

"I think the shrimp carbonara looks good." Paul muttered.

"Yeah."

"Or maybe the pasta salad?"

"I guess."

Nobody spoke for several minutes. The song over the loudspeakers that Dave desperately tried to ignore kicked into high gear and he grooved in his seat for a bit. The smashing guitars and firm bass stuck to him and he couldn't sit still! In the end, it was the waitress that saved the day.

"Here are your waters." She dropped them off in front of them. "Now, do you both know what you would like to order?"

"Not yet, dear." Paul eloquently said. Dave was momentarily speechless. He'd never heard his dad speak so kindly before.

"Alright then." She said. "I'll be back." She left.

Dave stared at him, admiring his manicured hands, his strong chin, his steely eyes that commanded strength and obedience. Dave had long been accustomed to that and he should've known he'd had this response. But then again, he hadn't seen his dad in a while and he was a bit out of practice. Besides, Maxine just wasn't Dave.

"So!" Paul suddenly began, placing his menu on the table. "Do you have any new friends?"

Dave chewed his thumbnail. "M-maybe."

"Well, who?"

"Ummmm…. What do you think of this tortellini, dad?"

Paul eyed him carefully. "I think it's fine. But what of your new friends?"

This was tempting. Oh, so tempting for Dave to reveal who his new friends meant to him. Or, her. Regardless, Dave had practiced his gameface too often and decided to go with it.

"Just a couple of dudes." Dave casually said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Dave bit another thumbnail. Paul looked at him but didn't pursue it any further. Instead, he grabbed his cloth napkin and delicately pulled it out of its metal binder and deliberately placed it over his lap. Dave watched all of this, absolutely fascinated and confused by this man who professed to be his biological father. The boy acted like he didn't know what was really happening.

"His name is Matt." Dave suddenly said.

"Matt?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

"Matt what?"

"His name is Matt-"

"Have you guys decided what you'd like to order?" the waitress asked, abruptly interrupting.

Both Dave and Paul looked annoyed.

"Yes," Paul congenially began. "I'll take the shrimp carbonara." The waitress speedily wrote it down.

"You, young man?"

 _YOUNG MAN._ Dave balked at the term, knowing she meant well, but she couldn't be addressing…HER, could she?

"I'll just take the antipasto salad."

She wrote it down, took their menus, and assured them she'd place their orders. When she left, Paul looked at his son curiously – something that bothered the young lad.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Antipasto? That's…not like you."

"What? I like it."

"I just hope…" Paul began, but stopped. Finally he found the courage to continue "I just hope your mother hasn't influenced you to order things you really don't want."

"I'm fine, Dad. One of my friends introduced me to antipasto and I like it."

 _THAT_ got Paul's interest. "Oh really? Which one?"

Dave looked away. As his thoughts drifted, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Matt." Dave confidently said. "Matt Rutherford. He's awesome. He's fun and funny and smart and God, dad! You'd love him!" As he spoke, the pitch in his voice got higher. "And he's soooo awesome! He stands up for himself and he knows how to say what he feels! He knows right from wrong and he's really good at video games and he's so, so cool! He's the kind of guy you'd want to bring home to your mother!"

Dave came to an abrupt halt. He hadn't realized he'd said all of those things. And when he saw the confused, surprised expression on his dad's face, Dave's heartrate skyrocketed. Abruptly, Dave took over.

"I mean," he cleared his throat. "he's cool."

Paul smiled. "Sounds like a good kid."

Dave fondly smiled. "Oh…yeah…"

Paul narrowed his eyes a bit, but said nothing.

Breadsticks and salsa were suddenly dropped off and the guys dug in. Dave chewed the hard bread while his father tore at it like a wolf. Around them, people ate very appropriately for fine dining in Lima, Ohio – dignified, with style, with grace. Meanwhile, the Karofskys tore into their breadsticks like a couple of eighteenth century Russians. Bread flakes flew around them and salsa was spilled on the table. They smiled as they chewed and it was a truly fun moment for father and son.

Or father and daughter.

Dave looked away.

"So," Paul began, "do you have any other friends?"

"Well, there's Azimio, who you know."

"Oh yes," he dipped bread into his mouth and talked with his mouth full. "I remember him. He…seemed like a good boy."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyone…" Paul dipped another piece of bread in the salsa, "else?"

"Wll," Dave began with his mouth full, "I spose thres anuder one."

"What? Chew and swallow Dave."

He did as he was told and said, "Well, I suppose there's another one." And then, he scrated his cheek, "But he's not who you would guess would be a friend."

"Ohhhhh?!" Paul enthusiastically asked.

"Um, yeah." Suddenly, Dave wasn't as excited to talk about this as his dad. So, he just shoved more bread in his mouth.

"Don't leave me hanging, Dave! Who is it?"

Dave swallowed his bread and took a huge gulp of water, like a shot of courage. Finally he looked up into the hopeful eyes of his dad.

"It's…before I answer that, do you know Burt Hummel?"

"Burt Hummel…" Paul looked away for a bit, scratching his goatee. "Name's familiar…"

"He owns Hummel Tire And-"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" Paul wiped his mouth. "I've wanted to go there for some time. I need a tuneup on my Mercedes and I thought about going there. I went to school with him." Suddenly, Paul looked at his son. "Why?"

"Well," Dave started, scratching his left arm, "I'm kinda, sorta friends with his…s-son."

Paul looked at him a bit. "But…that kid is gay…"

"Yeah," Dave defiantly started, "so what?"

"I just mean…" Paul shifted in his seat. "Nothing. I meant nothing by it, son. I'm glad he's your friend and you have varied friends. I know you've been missing…" he cleared his throat, "real friends."

Dave looked down, pretending the crumbs on his table were the most fascinating thing in the world. Magically, the waitress showed up with their entrees and the men were absorbed with their food.

Dinner went much more smoothly after that. Dave wound up ordering a Diet Coke (remembering Kurt loved that drink) and Paul ordered a Bud Light. The Karofskys ate their meals in silence, noting things around the dining room once in a while to each other. Dave even managed a smile once when Paul noticed the waitress had a nice ass. Paul winked at his son and tore into his shrimp. Dave picked at his antipasto and seemed to be having fun.

As the night wore on, patrons left and the southern rock was replaced with smooth jazz. Strange for that community, but there it was. It didn't take long for the check to be placed in front of Paul and he deftly paid for it. Dave tried to see how much the dinner cost, but Paul was much more clever. Lawyers often are.

Soon, they were in the parking lot and headed home. Dave considered opening the window again, but wasn't sure he should wind-damage his hair again. Paul didn't seem to care and enjoyed the silence, a strange, almost satisfied smile on his face. Dave surmised good food can do that, but he wasn't sure.

They pulled up onto the driveway of the house that once belonged to Paul. He put the car in Park and looked at his son.

"Dave?" Paul gravely asked.

"Y-yeah?" Dave answered.

"If…" Paul hoisted his big belly, shifting his aching hip towards his only son. "If anything _EVER_ bothers you, I want you to know you can talk to me. Whether it's school or your mother or even girls," Dave looked away, "I just want you to know you have my full support and I'll listen to you and help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Dad." Dave quickly reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by feeling his father's strong hand on his bicep.

"I mean it, son." Paul confidently said. "I _MEAN_ it. I won't ever judge you and you can come to me with anything. You understand?"

Dave said nothing, staring at the air conditioner vents, wondering if his dad would ever accept who he truly was. Thoughts vanished into a maelstrom of nails, Matt, skirts, carbohydrates, Matt again, emerald necklaces, and…Matt.

"Yeah, dad."

Before Paul could say anything further, Dave escaped from the car, slamming the door shut. With a sigh, Paul watched his son practically run into the house without a goodbye wave or anything. So, Paul had no choice but to sigh and put the car in reverse. He left soon after that.

Dave ignored his mom's inquiries.

He locked his bedroom door.

She banged on it for quite a while, screaming questions on top of questions about the dinner. But they all went unanswered.

Instead, Dave simply crawled in bed and couldn't stop shaking.

.

 **AN: Again THANK YOU ALL for reading! :)**

 **If you have questions, let me know. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN** **:** **HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **YAY! 16 followers! I am so happy! Thank you all for the support! :) I appreciate it so much! :)**

 **Im soooo SORRY I haven't updated this sooner. So I'll keep this brief.**

 **In this chapter we finally see Maxine in a true spotlight. All I'll say on that.**

 **Of course Matt's in this chapter too!**

 **The songs here are 'Where Do You Go?' by No Mercy and 'One Headlight' by The Wallflowers.**

 **ENJOY! And please** **review. Please be kind. H** **AVE** **A** **NICE** **DAY!** **-** **ILOVESMESOMEGLEE x3x3x3**

 **Chapter 22**

 **You leave without a word, no message, no number**

 **And now my head is pounding like rolling thunder**

 **You left me with a heartache deep inside**

 **You should see me cry all night, and I wonder**

 **Everybody says, what a shame, what is wrong?**

 **They don't like the game we play**

 **Heard you're hanging 'round every night until dawn**

 **I'm waiting for you night and day**

She hoped the song in her earbuds would distract her from enough things in her life. She didn't like how it made her miss Matt. Or Kurt. Or her real life. She couldn't stand how sad she'd become when the song lived through its usefulness. After all, when a song no longer helps, doesn't it always hurt? Besides, she wasn't about to get caught up in her inner world. This was McKinley High School. This was Lima, Ohio. And she was changing out of her football uniform along with all of the other masculine guys at school. Gameface firmly planted, she ignored the dumb techno song and concentrated on putting on her pants.

"Yo D!" Azimio hollered.

Maxine closed her eyes for a half second and raised Dave's face to him. "Yeah?!"

"Whatcha doin' tonight?"

"Ah you know!" Dave yelled. "Bangin' chicks and killing zombies!"

A few guys chuckled and Dave never felt so miserable. Across the way, Matt was taking off his shoulder pads, glaring at the scene. Dave was sure Azimio was still talking to him, but he favored his headset instead…

 **So long ago, I don't remember when**

 **That's when they say I lost my only friend**

 **Well they said she died easy of a broken heart disease**

 **As I listened through the cemetery trees**

 **I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn**

 **The long broken arm of human law**

 **Now it always seemed such a waste, she always had a pretty face**

 **So I wondered how she hung around this place**

Dave could've cried. He'd never felt so out of place like this. He so, so badly wanted to run out of that locker room, away from all of the people who would judge him, laugh at him… He'd take Matt with him and they'd run off together, riding on their horses into the sunset, away from all the hate and judgment in the world. A tear threatened to escape and Dave merely wiped it away. Neither Azimio nor Matt noticed.

But Dave couldn't escape the little glare from Matt. Nowadays, any kind of nasty look from the cute kid sent Dave into internal hysterics. He hoped he'd never have to face Matt's disappointment again and here he was, letting it happen. But he just couldn't reveal who he was, amongst all the sprayed deodorant, snapping towels, and talks of fucking chicks. Dave looked and felt more morose than ever.

"Yo D?!" Azimio yelled.

"Yeah?" Dave absentmindedly replied.

"You got plans tonight?"

Dave thought for a second. "Yeah. Kind of…"

Az looked at him oddly. "Well, do you or do you not?"

Matt watched them and Dave tried not to notice.

"Yeah, Az." The transgendered boy responded. "Yeah, I do. Goin' home."

"Going home?!" Azimio exclaimed. "Why?!"

Dave paused for just a second and without looking up replied, "Because that's where I live."

Matt chuckled out loud! Dave's head flashed to him while Azimio just glared at the smaller boy. Dave watched the smile on Matt's face fall when they both saw that Az wasn't happy about that laugh. So, Dave took action.

"What, Az?" Dave innocently asked. "It was funny." He returned to Matt and saw the look on approval on the smaller boy's face.

 _ATTA GIRL,_ Maxine thought.

So, renewed with vigor from Matt, Dave nodded to him and breezed by Azimio. Az just glared, shifting his head like a tennis match between his exiting friend and the new kid. But Matt kept his eyes on Dave and Azimio couldn't understand a thing. And Dave was out the door. His bag wasn't even zipped and he probably dropped a few things along the way.

And when Maxine Karofsky emerged from the locker room, with her football gear bag over her shoulder, she finally felt like she could breathe. It's tough being a football player.

.

Kurt's cell phone buzzed in between classes. He didn't have much time to read them, but a teenager always makes due. Kurt stopped near his biology classroom and retrieved his cell phone. After punching in the code, he read the text.

 _ **Im not sre kurt. Nervous**_

 _ **You'll be fine Maxine. You'll like them!**_

 _ **R U sure? Nervous**_

 _ **I know! Trust me. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think they were OK.**_

 _ **K**_

 _ **Are you OK today?**_

 _ **Yes I want Rachels sweater. Nice color**_

 _ **If you say so**_

Kurt closed his phone and entered the classroom. He pulled up to his seat and before class began, fired off texts to his girlfriends. It looked like Friday night was clearly underway. And what a Friday night slumber party it would be.

.

"Come in!"

Kurt held the door open for Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and his best friend Rachel. After a brief round of hugs and smiles (or fake smiles), all of them went to Kurt's room. Most of the lights throughout the house were off. Burt and Carol went away for the weekend and Finn looked like he was pulling an allnighter at Sam's house. Instead, they all raced back towards Kurt's room. The girls entered first. But just as Kurt neared it, he let his index finger very gently knock on an adjoining room's closed door.

The slumber party was underway. Sleeping bags were strewn all over the floor with pretty pillows at the head. Bags of healthy snacks (if that's possible) were placed in kitschy ceramic bowls, with low-fat spinach dip. Diet Coke was poured in glasses and Kurt opened his chiffonier, revealing a horde of DVDs for their movie entertainment. But everyone simply headed for Kurt's bed. They hopped on it with smiles on their faces and suppressed giggles. Some pop music from the '90s was playing on Kurt's iPod and Santana hummed it in her head.

Conversations shifted all over the place. Rachel was worried about Finn, Santana rolled her eyes, Quinn couldn't understand her boyfriend, Santana rolled her eyes again, Mercedes liked a boy at another school, and yet again, Santana rolled her eyes. Kurt just smiled at all of them and made a little joke in the Latina's direction. She threw a pillow at him.

The Great Pillow War began. Rachel's hair got messed up with a clever hit from Quinn. Kurt blocked Mercedes' blow only to get hit by his own best friend! Surprisingly, no pillows fell apart as girl vs. girl vs. girl vs. girl vs. boy fought the Great War. It looked like no one would claim victory as the battle went on. But as expected, Santana claimed herself champion as the fight died down.

Panting and out of breath, Diet Coke was consumed and talk shifted to manicures. There was a weird calming moment at that time and Kurt's smile started to fade. He had no idea nearly an hour had passed until he glanced at his cell phone.

"Ohhh!" Rachel exclaimed, "I needed this. It's been rough at school."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Seems like bullies have stepped it up." Santana morosely added.

"I don't really know how," Kurt said. "I mean, I haven't had much trouble at school for a while now."

"Where have you been?" Mercedes asked. "Kurt, they're everywhere! I've had so many slushies that I've been to the hairdresser twice in the last week!"

"Yeah, Kurt." Quinn quipped. "You haven't been bullied?"

"No." He simply replied. "I haven't." Then, he intentionally made his voice loud. "I've been OK at school!"

The bewildered girls looked at themselves for a bit and then Quinn said, "Well, hasn't that psycho been messing with you?"

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Karofsky."

He looked shocked. "N-no! He hasn't." And then, he loudly added, "He's been quite nice lately!"

Again, the girls just looked at him curiously.

"But Kurt," Rachel whined, "you can't trust him!"

"Yes, I can Rachel!"

"No, you can't." Mercedes patiently said. "Kurt, he tormented you for months and you're just going to take him at his word?"

"Yes, Mercedes!" He defensively said. "I mean, he's been…fine lately. And she-" he cleared his throat, "he's been leaving me be."

"Well, I don't trust him." Santana added. "I'll bet he doesn't even have any balls."

The girls all giggled, but Kurt just glared at them. They went on to make even more and more crude jokes about Dave's anatomy, intelligence, and even his size. Kurt watched them all with anger boiling inside him. And when Santana and Mercedes fell to the side with mean laughter, Kurt abruptly stood up. Everybody stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Enough!" Kurt roared. "I've just about had it with you _ALL_! Karofsky is fine and if you all want _PROOF_ , well you just wait and see!"

Suddenly, he turned and left the room. The girls looked at each other, clear questions on their minds. They could hear Kurt whispering to someone and probably reassuring them. He was just outside the room and the girls couldn't make out the words he said to whomever was out there, but they all were pretty curious. They could see shadows on the wall from Kurt waving his left arm and maybe even pleading. Mercedes even went so far as to start to get off the bed until Kurt suddenly reappeared in the room.

"Girls!" He said. "I have a surprise for you." Kurt waved his hands in the air and like a magician doing a trick, he waved them towards the girls, "I want you to welcome my surprise guest, Maxine."

Nothing happened. Kurt froze, smile on his face. He glanced to his right and didn't see anything. He lowered his arms and turned around towards the door.

"Come on, come on!" Kurt whispered. After a second, the redcoated body of David Karofsky entered the room and stood beside Kurt.

The girls jaws dropped.

.

 **AN: So, what did you all think? I figured it was time some others knew about Maxine. I know it's short but don't worry There is MORE to come. I promise.**

 **I hope you all liked this. If you have questions, PLEASE let me know. Have a nice say!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hello guys! :)**

 **I am back! Lol**

 **Thank you to the 15 favorites and 22 followers! Omg!**

 **Thank you to my support! It means a lot to me.**

 **Ok, here we are back at the slumber party. We get to see how everyone handles Maxine and this big news.**

 **This took forever since I've never been to a slumber party before. I had to ask a few people I know. Lol**

 **And also life got in the way. But I'm here now. :)**

 **Anyways, all I'll say. I hope you guys like it. :)**

 **Please review, please be kind. Enjoy! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 23**

No one could breathe. No one spoke. You could hear crickets outside and that was it. Kurt's eyes pinballed between the girls and Maxine, who had her head down and wasn't saying anything. Quinn eyes were wide, Mercedes couldn't take her wide eyes off Kurt, Rachel looked freaked and Santana just glared with a bitch stare that could take out the devil himself.

Kurt was about to speak but someone beat him to it.

"Sooooo," Maxine stuttered. Kurt noticed her hands shaking and her legs twitching like she had to pee. "This is...um...awkward." Maxine's voice so shaky Kurt thought she was going to sprint and cry. He admired her strength. She _HAD_ to do this, he realized.

 _YOU GO GIRL,_ he thought.

The four girls continued to not say anything and it was making Kurt nervous. He knew springing this on them, that they would react badly or differently but he expected more from them. He honestly didn't know what he was expecting but it was not this.

Kurt decided to take the bull by the horns.

"So, guys, this is-"

"Is this some sort of _SICK_ idea of a joke?!" Santana glared and roared. She was in full on bitch mode.

"Yeah, Kurt, what's the meaning of this?" Quinn quipped.

"Why would you bring that jack ass here?" Mercedes glared harder at Dave. Maxine shrunk back some.

Rachel was the only one who wasn't speaking and Kurt would've been worried but he had _BIGGER_ things on his mind.

And just when a wind of silence hit the room again, tempers exploded.

"What the hell, Karofsky?!"

"Who do you think you are! Get out!"

"Kurt, what the hell is going on?!"

"Have you lost your freakin' mind?!"

Kurt waved his hands in the air for silence. Maxine stood there, hands in her pockets. And all of the other girls became a cacophony of screeches that even Satan would hate.

 _"STOP IT!"_ Kurt roared.

Everyone finally stopped. Santana still managed to flip the bird to Maxine but she remained silent.

"That's better." Kurt said. He cleared his throat. "Now, listen. Maxine here has something to tell you."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Santana yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"Why bother?" Mercedes asked. "It's just a dumb bully!"

Quinn said nothing, looking between Kurt and Maxine suspiciously.

And _STILL_ , Rachel didn't say anything.

Kurt sighed. "Please, girls! We need to listen to him-, I mean her!"

"Why do you keep saying 'her'?" Mercedes asked.

For that answer, Kurt turned to Maxine. He had to encourage her to lift her head, straighten her shoulders, take her hands out of her pockets, try to smile, and stop shifting her feet. It was a monumental task that _NO_ girl wants to go through. Nevertheless, there she was standing in front of them, with that terrible red McKinley letterman jacket. So, she forced herself to look at their hateful expressions and started speaking…

"For so long," Maxine painfully began, "I didn't know why I didn't always belong. My dad liked football. My mom _WAS_ proud of me. I went fishing with dad and chopped wood for my mom's fireplace. I always knew this is what a boy did." She turned away and her eyes drifted towards a poster of David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust. He inwardly smiled and returned to the girls. "But what if I wasn't?"

Suddenly, he took off his red letterman jacket, the armor of the Jocks. All four girls gasped when they saw a flowing pink blouse, button-down, and even made of silk. He even turned side to side a little so they could see it.

"What if," Maxine continued, "that the boy they thought they raised…" she raised her head towards the ceiling, took a deep breath, dropped her head back to the girls, and said, "was actually a girl?"

Silence. No one could breathe. No one could process this. They all just stared and the total, earth-shattering news seemed to paralyze thoughts.

"That's right." Maxine continued. "I was born a boy…but I'm actually…like you. Well, not like you, but…l-like you."

Kurt's head bounced between the girls and Maxine. Back and forth. He felt like this was the time to take action. He stood beside her and faced them, like a senator giving a speech.

"Girls?" Kurt dutifully said. "I've known Maxine for a while now and I convinced her to-"

"This is just too freakin' weird." Mercedes said.

A mixture of awe, anger, and anxiety flowed throughout the room. There were so many questions and so many emotions to deal with that once again, Maxine spoke.

"For so very long... I wished to God that I could be as open and honest as you guys are. But it's not easy... I hated who I was... am. But for so long I tried to suppress this. _ALL_ of this. I can't anymore. I can't breathe. It hurts to see you girls be so open about being feminine and I can't. I'm just like the glee club... I'm still finding myself too. What Dave did... What I did... That's not me... Not anymore. Don't be mad at Kurt. He didn't do this to trap you guys. I wanted this. I'm _SO_ done with hiding. I just wanted a night to be...well, me. I am sorry we just sprung it on you guys. I just want to have friends. I'm done with being alone."

There are moments when you just can't believe your ears. Even when the alleged proof is in front of you. Sometimes, when you are confronted with an enormous surprise, you just sit there and can't process everything. So, as Maxine stared at Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Santana, there seemed to be a collected 'o' to their mouths. Eyes wide, bodies stagnant, life just seemed to stop and nobody cared that the music on Kurt's iPod ended. Kurt reached for her hand but surprisingly, Maxine refused it.

And just when Kurt was about to speak in support of his girlfriend beside him, a small voice could be heard from the bed.

"Is that…?" Rachel softly began, "Is that…my lip gloss?"

Maxine's head flashed in total surprise. Then, she half-smiled and blushed, remembering she used it on her lips. "Y-yes, it is. I'm…sorry about that."

"I wondered what happened to it!" Rachel exclaimed. "Give it back."

"Ummm…" Maxine started. "It's at home. I could bring it to you at school or somethin'…" Rachel said nothing.

"Woah…" Santana wondrously said. "Are…are you for real?"

"Yes, Santana." Maxine amiably began. "I am. My name is Maxine Karofsky."

"Woah…" She repeated. She shook her head a little. "I mean, I get it. I mean, not really. I mean, why did you…? Never mind. I just…" She looked Maxine in the eye, "If I couldn't be myself too, I'd go stir-crazy. Probably bully more than I do!" She laughed, but no one else did.

"So, you're…?" Quinn asked.

"I''ve _TRULY_ never been myself." Maxine said. "But to answer your question, yes I am transgendered. I want this opportunity to be myself." She glanced at a supportive Kurt and then right back to Quinn. "I know I can do it."

The three on the bed just looked at one another, still in disbelief. It seemed they couldn't forget what Karofsky had done to them and this adjustment was too much to take. This new development made everyone uneasy and they didn't know what to do with this information.

"I still," Rachel whined, lower lip out, "want my lip gloss back."

"Ay Dios Mios!" Santana quipped. "Let it go, Rach! Geez, if I have to hear about that damn lip gloss _ONE_ more time…!"

"Well!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shut it, Rachel!" Then, Santana turned her attention to Maxine and did something completely surprising.

She winked at Maxine. She blushed even more at Santana. And Kurt just beamed with pride.

"So, why don't we all," Kurt said, approaching them, "get back to the slumber party?"

Maxine hesitated. But Kurt waved her to them. She noticed Mercedes hadn't said much and didn't want to go near her. So, she opted for a space between Kurt and Rachel. When she finally sat down, the shift in weight was apparent and the girls were suddenly wary. And after a long moment, everyone relaxed and they all sat there in a Mexican standoff.

"I still want my lip gloss." Rachel whispered to Maxine.

"What the hell, Rachel?!" Santana whined. "I'll buy you a whole case of it!"

That got a round of laughs from everyone except Rachel. But Maxine was too keenly aware of this, just as Quinn reached for Kurt's iPod. Mercedes scooped up some Doritos and Kurt requested Lady Gaga, which wasn't accepted.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Maxine whispered, "I'll bring it to school on Monday."

Rachel didn't seem convinced but she politely smiled anyway.

Over the course of the next hour, straight males would've been banned. Oh, this was a time to discuss very important issues for these teenage girls and Kurt. They covered which boy had the cutest smile, which boy had a crush on any of them, and the like. Mercedes was convinced Azimio Adams had a crush on her but everyone wouldn't accept it. Popcorn was tossed, smiles were shared, and Kurt would peek now and then at Maxine.

He watched his friend sitting there absorbing all of this information. Maxine wasn't saying much, but he watched her head bounce back and forth between the gabbing girls. When you're the newbie and this is a new experience for you, sometimes just watching and listening is all you can do.

For a while.

"So, Maxine!" Kurt loudly said, interrupting a dumb story from Rachel, "You got any crushes at school?"

She immediately looked down, brushing some popcorn salt from her blouse. "Oh…. I don't knooooow."

"Uhhhhh ohhhhh…." Santana drawled. "Yes, you do. Dish."

Maxine looked away. "I really don't-"

"Oh my God," Rachel wondrously said. "You do!"

"Too bad." Santana said, dropping a brownie in her mouth. "You gotta dish now."

"Yeah!" Kurt said, glancing between the silent Quinn and Mercedes, and then right back to Maxine. "Tell us! We never spill secrets about crushes!"

Maxine was torn. For the first time in her entire existence, she was being welcomed to not only reveal her true self, but to spill the beans about love interests. She looked around the bed and saw eager eyes begging her to talk. Mercedes and Quinn looked down at their popcorn.

"Oh….." Maxine drawled. Then she broadly smiled. "OK!"

Rachel and Santana scooted forward. Kurt just sat there, knowing the name of the individual that would come out of Maxine's mouth. Silently, he admired his new girlfriend.

One-by-one, Maxine looked at all of them. That smile never vanished and she found she loved the attention. Who doesn't? Rachel rested the palm of her hand on her chin, elbow on her knee. Santana anxiously wiggled her fingers over her knee.

"Well?!" the fiery Latina yelled.

"Matt Rutherford!" Maxine all but screamed.

There were two heartbeats of silence in the room. Ed Sheeran cooed through the speakers during that quiet time. But after that, everything changed.

Santana raised her head to the ceiling and exploded with laughter! Rachel's eyes couldn't have gotten wider and Kurt happily smiled. Quinn and Mercedes raised their eyebrows for a hot minute and didn't respond.

"You so silly, girl!" Santana laughingly said. "You like HIM?!"

 _GIRL_. Maxine had never been called that before.

And damn did it feel good.

"Yes!" She said. "He's…" she glanced at Kurt and then quietly said, "cute."

"¿Le ruego me disculpe?" Santana said, placing her hand behind her ear and pulling it forward. "¿Le ruego me disculpe?" She said again.

Maxine looked at her like she was from another planet. She wish she knew Spanish. Santana rolled her eyes.

"That means, I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh!" Maxine said, shaking a little from embarrassment. "I think he's cute."

"I do too." Kurt fondly said.

"Well," Rachel said, naughty smile on her face, "he is really cute."

And for the very first time, Mercedes addressed Maxine in typical Mercedes-style. "He does have a cute butt."

Laughter blasted through the room then as Ed Sheeran stopped crooning and Michael Buble took his turn. The laughter didn't stop for a while until Maxine suddenly stood up. For a split second, the girls looked a little concerned until they remembered it was Maxine standing in front of them.

"OK!" she said. "I have this idea!"

The girls and Kurt looked at her curiously. But Maxine was center stage in Kurt's bedroom right then and a diva always has to have the spotlight.

"I want to do a number with you all!"

Rachel looked impressed. "Ooooooh, what do you have in mind Maxine?"

Santana looked unimpressed, standing up. "Uh, don't think that you have moves on me, girl. Or you Rachel RottenBerry."

"Stop calling me that, Santana."

The Latina just stuck her tongue out and returned her attention to Maxine. "So, what's up?"

"OK!" Maxine said, "I know you all performed the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' and I want to-"

"Wait!" Mercedes angrily interrupted. "I _KNOW_ you are not gonna be Dr. Frankenfurter."

"Oh no!" she responded. "Only _YOU_ can do that, Mercedes!"

She flipped her hair. "That's right."

"Anyway," Maxine continued, "I want to do a…oh, what do you call it, Kurt?" The boy didn't know. "You know! The songs where you combine two songs from different genres?"

"A mashup." Quinn quietly said. She looked up and saw the person in front of her that used to send shivers down her spine. Then, she just didn't know what to think of…well, anything.

"Yes!" Maxine happily said, even jumping up and down a little. "We can do a mashup from that show! Something like…"

"Don't say, 'Sweet Transvestite'." Mercedes warned.

"Mercedes!" Maxine said. "How could I _POSSIBLY_ do better than _YOU_?"

"That's right." She repeated.

"Oh, Kurt! What's the name of those two songs I like? Remember?"

Kurt thought for a second and then said, "'Time Warp' and 'Don't Dream It, Be It'?"

"Yes!"

The girls and Kurt looked at each other. Soon, little smiles filled nearly all of their faces and he stood up.

"Maxine? I think that's the best idea you've had all night!"

"I know!"

That got a round of laughs. Kurt rushed over to his computer, snatching his iPod along the way. He opened up the audio software and soon figured out a way to blend the songs together. Ten minutes of silence went by. Well, mostly silence. The crunching of popcorn, Doritos, and peanuts could be heard. Maxine didn't eat anything, though. She just didn't want to embarrass herself in any way in front of them. She was counting on tonight as her coming out party. She hoped it would be.

Kurt placed the file in the appropriate software program and turned the speakers up.

The silly intro began and then everyone was dancing! The glee clubbers knew their routines very well. But Maxine wasn't in glee club and just played along. For a while. Soon, they were all dancing and laughing. It was such a silly idea and Maxine was having the time of her life! Kurt and Rachel accidentally collided and Quinn and Santana laughed at each other. Maxine was behind them all, somewhat sandwiched between Quinn and Mercedes after all of them were jumping around.

Kurt chose the funny ending of 'Time Warp' to finish it. As soon as the song began winding down, Maxine collapsed first, followed by everyone else. Then, the funny mashup ended. Everybody was lying on the floor in a semi-circle, panting and laughing towards the ceiling. And Maxine thought she was finally in her right place for the first time in her life. It's such a comforting thing to experience. She didn't care that her blouse came untucked from her pants or that she was probably sweating like a pig. She was happy and content. It was a truly awesome experience.

Kurt wriggled to a sitting position. Otherwise, no one made a move. Maxine looked at him, a grateful smile on her face. She braved a wink to him and Kurt smiled even wider.

And then, something miraculous happened. Maxine Karofsky looked to her right and left. She was stunned to see two smiling faces looking at her – Quinn and Mercedes. All three were still panting but having so much fun!

"Sodas!" Santana yelled, bouncing up. She quickly left the room.

"Get me a Diet Coke!" Rachel loudly ordered.

But Santana was already in the hallway. "Come and get it yourself!"

Growling a little, Rachel got up and followed her out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna use the restroom." Kurt said, and excused himself.

Maxine didn't hesitate. She immediately stood up, flanking Quinn and Mercedes who were still on the floor. Suddenly, Maxine extended a strong arm towards each of them. The others didn't hesitate to be gingerly helped up and they stood staring up at her.

"Thanks, Maxine." Quinn gratefully said. Maxine smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Karof-" Mercedes stopped and finished it with, "Maxine."

Maxine thought her heart would explode with happiness.

.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading.**

 **what do you think of the girl's reaction? What did you guys think of Rachel finding out about her lipgloss? Lol**

 **I'll try to update soon. If you have questions, let me know. :)**

 **Until then.. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:**

 **Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't posted in a while. A LOT has happened in my life that prevented me from posting.**

 **I spent a few days in the hospital and now just got out. Don't worry I'm fine. :)**

 **But after this I am going to take another mini break to recover.**

 **So I'm trying to update and post as much as I can starting with this story. :)**

 **Thank you to everyone that supports me. :)**

 **Ok, on to the story, I decided to have more of Matt. :)**

 **See how it goes. I'll shut up now. :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Please review, please be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 24**

She was biting her nails. Her cuticles were ugly and disheveled but when one was down to the quick, she just moved on to the other one. Or ones. She checked her iPhone and saw she was five minutes early. Hating perspiration, she raced off to the men's bathroom and checked herself. Of course, she was looking really good and wished she could just pluck one eyebrow or pucker her lips with some lip-gloss.

But that wouldn't do. Instead, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw Dave staring back at her. His armored letterman jacket hung on her shoulders and she hated it. Yet it was warm and she found an odd kind of security when wearing it. The plain white t-shirt she wore was so boring and the baggy jeans were hideous. Nevertheless, Maxine seemed satisfied enough with her appearance and dashed out of the restroom.

She resumed her spot near the entrance. All around her were a dizzying array of bleeps and bloops and dips and tweeks and flashing lights. The hard crack of joysticks hitting frames smacked her ears and that stupid claw game that nobody ever wins had two twelve-year-old suckers playing it. A popcorn machine looked like its contents were pretty old and parents ordered their kids out of the arcade.

Maxine checked her watch again. Two minutes early. She used to be five minutes early. Then, she was two minutes early. Soon, it would be one. And then, it would be zero. Maxine began counting seconds as phrases like "Fatality!" and "Wesker!" could be heard in the distance.

She looked up. No Matt. Maxine glanced at her shoes for some reason and then back up. Again, no Matt. She turned and faced the long hallway in the Lima Mall. The arcade was situated at the end of that hall, just beyond the security office. She darkly chuckled to herself how ironic the arcade was right beside security.

"Havin' a good time?"

Maxine whirled around and was surprised to see the one and only Matt Rutherford standing there. He wore a simple purple shirt and low-hanging jeans. His café au lait skin shone in the harsh lights and his smile made her swoon for just a moment. Then, she regained her senses.

"Hey! Matt!" She said in Dave's best voice. "I didn't see you coming down the hall!"

He stuck a finger in his ear. "I can hear ya' just fine, Dave. And I used the arcade entrance."

"There's an arcade entrance?"

"Oh yeah!" He turned and pointed away. She tried to ignore staring at his ass. "It's over there by Sharon's Boutique."

"Oh yes! I've been in…! I mean, I've seen that store. I didn't know there was another entrance there."

"Yup!" Matt said with a touch of pride. "Of course, you have to know the employees there to get in. One of the girls there is really cute."

Maxine blushed and looked down. "That's…that's really cool. So, do you wanna play Donkey Kong?"

Over the course of the next twenty minutes or so, Maxine felt like she couldn't get enough. She watched his strong fingers manipulate joysticks, buttons, and levers. She found his smile endearing and she even felt a little stirring within her. Maxine watched him lick his lips when he concentrated on killing that zombie, or that enemy, or even eating those dots while being chased by ghosts.

Matt giggled when he almost skipped to that rip-off claw machine as other young people ran past them. She watched his strong forearms and really couldn't take her eyes off him as he narrowly missed a Noid doll in the machine. Maxine was a little late in her disappointed reaction, which echoed Matt's own. She offered to get them some Coca-Colas when she heard something rather odd in the arcade.

"Matthew Rutherford?!"

Maxine and Matt turned around only to see a very cute African American girl with short hair smiling over at him.

"Sherri!" Matt exclaimed. They ran up to each other and hugged. A weird twinge tugged at Maxine's heart.

"Girl, what are you doing here?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh, you remember my little bro, right?" she asked, flourishing some of her luscious dark hair behind her shoulder.

"Of course I do!" He said. "He was a little brat!"

Sherri giggled. "I know, right? Well, he's here watching some stupid Disney movie at the theatre and I got bored. So I decided to come in here and see what's up. So, what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothin'." He said, smile firmly on his face. "I've been playing PAC-MAN with my-"

" _PAC-MAN?!_ " she wildly asked, flashing a golden smile. "That's soooo old school!"

"I know, right? But it's fun!"

There was a little bit of a silence then. Maxine stood there watching the interaction. This girl Sherri was adorable with cute dimples and a smart, young figure. She couldn't seem to smile and Maxine just stared at her.

"Oh!" Matt said, turning towards Maxine. "I'm sorry. This is my friend, Dave. Dave, Sherri."

They stuck their hands towards each other and mildly shook.

"Hello Dave!"

"H-hello, Sherri."

"Sherri here," Matt said, "was one of my best friends when I was at Elida High School." Maxine nodded but said nothing. "We had a lot of classes together and have been friends for a while."

"For a while?!" Sherri girlishly exclaimed. "You mean FOREVER!"

Matt embarrassingly smiled. "Oh yeah! Since fifth grade!"

" _FOURTH_!"

They giggled. Maxine didn't. Matt's game was forgotten about and a ghost killed Pac-Man. She watched the interaction and couldn't smile. That fire within her transformed into something else. Something she didn't like and didn't want to feel. Nevertheless, Maxine was stuck and couldn't go anywhere. So, she did her best impression of the 'smile and nod' and just stood there. Eventually, she put her hands in Dave's letterman jacket.

"So," Matt said to Sherri, "we're getting ready to play 'Super Mario Brothers'. Wanna join us?"

Maxine quickly glanced at Matt but said nothing.

"OK!" Sherri happily said. "I mean, only for a little while. I think the movie ends and I have to take my bro home soon."

"Awwwwwwww! That's OK! You can join us! It's cool, right Dave?"

Maxine scratched her hair. "Yeah. Yeah, that's cool."

"Cool."

"Cool!" Sherri echoed.

The three walked over to the Nintendo table and watched other players for a bit, lost in the world of video games. Who knew where their parents were? But in the meantime, Maxine followed them as they talked and giggled and talked and giggled. She narrowed her eyes and took a seat on the barstool just behind them. Maxine shoved her hands in her letterman jacket and watched Matt and Sherri play through the side-scrolling world of Mario. They tried to engage in conversations while they played and Maxine almost objected when Sherri disrupted Matt so much that Mario fell off a cliff. But she kept her mouth shut and sipped her Coke. Around her, families and youngsters bombed the universe, killed zombies and space aliens, and Maxine just wanted to leave.

But she endured it all. She'd endured anxiety similar to this all of her life. But this was something she wasn't used to. This was consuming and it burned a fire within her. She didn't have a word for it and didn't care. Instead, she watched them play the game and when they ran out of lives, Maxine Karofsky decided to take some kind of action.

"Maybe we could play 'Mortal Kombat'?" Maxine asked them in Dave's voice.

"Oh, I hate that game!" Sherri said. "Too nasty!"

"Awwww, girl!" Matt playfully said, "You've played it before! You're a kickass Subzero!"

"Not anymore! That game is so gay!"

Maxine bristled at the remark but remained silent. Matt just smiled.

"Come on, Sherri! Let's beat each other up! I'll be Reptile. You be Subzero! You know I'll kick your ass."

"Ohhhhh!" she said. Maxine lowered her head.

"Ahhhhhhh, that's it, girl!" Matt said with a broad smile. "C'mon! Do it!"

"You're on, McKinley boy!"

With a laugh, Matt and Sherri left for the 'Mortal Kombat' machine. Without really being invited, Maxine got off the stool and followed them. When they arrived at the two-player game, she watched them beat the hell out of each other and Matt wound up winning. He used a Fatality move that completely destroyed Sherri's body. They laughed. Maxine partially smiled.

"OK," Sherri said, with a sweet smile, "well, I should go."

"Noooo!" Matt whined. Maxine remained silent.

"Yes, boy! The movie should be over by now. And I gotta get home."

"Awwwww!"

"Boy, we'll hang out again!"

"Alright, girl! Well, I'll see ya' around again."

"That's right, you will! And I'll kick your ass in 'Mortal Kombat' again!"

"Yeah, right!"

They laughed. Maxine didn't. They didn't notice that Maxine had three 'Flawless Victories' in a row.

"So, I'm gonna get going." Sherri said. Then, she turned to Dave. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Same here." Maxine absentmindedly said.

"Bye Matt!"

"Bye girl!"

And with that, the very cute girl turned and left. Matt watched her go and Maxine was fighting Minerva.

"She's cool." He said.

"Yeah."

They played for a while and Maxine had to admit two things to herself. It's not like she wanted to but she did, as she adjusted the warm coat around her shoulders. One, she didn't like feeling that way when Sherri was around, whatever it was. And two, she let Matt win in 'Mortal Kombat'. Matt celebrated with a fist bump and a serious Fatality move on Maxine's character.

"Oh maaaaan!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, you kicked my ass!"

"Told ya', man! I _RULE_ in this game!" Then, his voice shifted a little. "She's cool, isn't she?"

Maxine shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, she's cool. Wanna play a pinball machine from the 1960s?"

Matt's eyes widened. "No way! I thought it was still broken down?"

She smiled. "Nope! It's all good now. Wanna play?"

"Yeah!"

Grins on their faces, they forgot about the interaction from earlier and simply enjoyed each other's company. Maxine felt more at ease and Matt was none the wiser. Instead, they were just two teenagers who found video games entertaining. Who really doesn't?

"Wanna play 'Halo'?" Maxine offered.

"Actually," Matt said with a quick shift of his voice, "I gotta bounce."

"Really?" She asked, trying her best to hide her voice. But it didn't work.

Matt looked a little confused for a second but instead, said, "Um, yeah."

Maxine calmed down and returned to Dave's voice. "Oh…OK." She shrugged.

"Yeah, man, I gotta bounce. Mom wants me home soon."

"Oh."

"But we gotta do this again, man."

She brightened. "Oh, yeah!"

So with that came an awkward goodbye. Both didn't really know what to do then, but their arms sure did. Both went in for a hug. Matt quickly wrapped his arms around Dave while Maxine's arms slowly snaked around Matt's waist.

Yeah, THIS was the definition of awkward in a public place. Both realized what they were doing and Maxine realized her mistake. Despite not really wanting to and loving how his body felt, she quickly removed her hands and blushed hard. But not before smiling ear to ear. She didn't even try to hide that.

 _OMG! HE SMELLS GOOD! I DON'T CARE IF I SOUND CREEPY. I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!_

Then, reality did that very annoying thing – it snapped back in place and both Dave and Matt giggled at the situation.

"Um... I'll see you at school... Bye Dave." Matt whispered, with a little side smile and a wink that made Maxine blush harder.

And with that Matt left.

"Bye..." Dave said to Matt, who was already long gone.

A few seconds later Dave practically floated home with this new high he was feeling. Maxine had one thought on her mind. _I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE GIRLS AND KURT WHAT HAPPENED!_ It's a wonder her face didn't hurt from her permagrin.

The ride home was an entirely pleasant one. It seemed like every song on FM radio was about her. She rolled the windows down and cruised along State Route 81. Of course she was speeding. Or course the music was too loud. But when you're a girl in love, you just can't help yourself. Momentarily, she lamented she didn't have a sunroof, but you can't always have everything. Instead, she cruised along, even waving to oncoming traffic. Once again, she seemed to be infected with the Permagrin virus. She was so happy!

Bouncing out of her car and then locking it, Maxine waltzed into her house. Her letterman jacket appeared to have a Coca-cola stain on it and she didn't care. It's just cheap polyester.

Maxine walked through the kitchen and considered having a little snack. However, she had a very important task to take care of. The girls and Kurt were very curious about her little "date" today and she hoped they'd take the news well. Sherri didn't exactly ruin anything. No. Nope. Nope! Maxine Karofsky was on a mission of love. And as corny as that sounded, that made it all the better!

"Where the hell have you been?!"

She came to a stop only to be greeted by her angry mother. Every single emotion in Maxine crashed into a heap of chaos that didn't make sense. However, she did make sure her rich, baritone voice escaped her mouth.

"Nowhere, Mom." He cruised by her. But his mom followed.

"Come here, young man! I want a word with you!"

.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! :)**

 **I'll update when I can. You all rock! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
